TMHC: Rise of the Kitsune Kage
by ShadeBladeZZ
Summary: My Answer to PL's The Missing Hokage Challenge. Naruto brings Sasuke back but not the way the council wanted him to, so they exile him not thinking how his friends will react. NarutoxChunin Exam Day Size Harem.
1. Chapter 1: The Pissed Off Hokage

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did I would be rich, living in a mansion, and Shikamaru and Lee would pwn everyone, I also don't own anything from PL's Chunin Exam Day

A/N: this is my first fic and my answer to PL's Missing Hokage Challenge, it will be AU and I will mess with the time line a lot when it comes to the movies and filler missions also I will try to make this epic in length like A Growing Affection by Xavon Wrentaile (awesome fic check it out).

I will be using Tenten's last name from All For One by Vesvius (again another awesome fic) and the part of the Kitsune bloodline with the bloodline transfers from PL's Chunin Exam Day.

I will be using the English jutsu names most of the time, if I don't I will put it up here. For example instead of transformation jutsu I will use henge just because I like the way it sounds.

By: ShadeBladeZZ

* * *

**The Missing Hokage**

**Book 1: Reputations & Training**

**Chapter 1: The Pissed Off Hokage**

-x Valley of the End x-

The Valley of the End, a place where legendary ninjas fight legendary battles, now one more is happening but what if it didn't end the way it was supposed to?

Flying through the air the two ninja attacked each other the curse sealed Sasuke with his **chidori** coming at the two tailed Naruto with his demonic **rasengan**.

"**Chidori!" "Rasengan!"** Were the two yells heard through out the valley as two friends and brothers attacked each other both trying to get control. Finally Naruto's rasengan overpowered Sasuke's chidori and with a full powered demonic rasengan in the chest Sasuke went flying into a stone wall making a crater, and causing a rock shard to come across his eyes blinding him forever and making his Sharingan eyes useless. While Naruto only received burns across his right arm from the chidori.

-x Forest outside Valley of the End x-

Jumping through the trees one copy cat ninja was trying to find the two members of team 7 with the help of his dog Pakun, "Pakun how far away are we from them?"

"They're right over that cliff Kakashi." sensing the chakra pulse from over the cliff.

-x Valley of the End x-

"**Sasuke you teme why would you try to leave the** **village to go to that snake bastard**." Naruto screamed out in rage as the last of his demonic chakra left him. " And on top of that you tried to kill me, and I thought of you as a brother."

"You stupid dobe." Sasuke spat out, "It was for power, only Orochimaru can give me the power to kill my brother, and you were like a brother to me that's why I need to kill you to gain the ultimate Sharingan to kill Itachi."

And with his last bit of strength Naruto yelled "Sasuke you're an idiot." and with that Naruto passed out from chakra exhaustion.

Coming out of his hiding spot in a tree not far from the battle, Orochimaru's puppet Kabuto came to collect the last Uchiha to bring back to his lord for his new body. But when he saw the Uchiha no longer could use his Sharingan he knew his lord would not be happy with either of them, so instead he took out a needle and vial he always kept with him and drew some of his blood to clone a new stronger body with the DNA of the sound five he found in the forest awhile back. "Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke... you showed so much promise in being lord Orochimaru's next vessel, now you're useless, but your blood will make him an even better body when the time comes." He said while healing the wound so no one would notice. And with that he jumped off in the direction of the hidden sound village.

Not even a minute later the copy ninja Hatake Kakashi came over the cliff to see his two students passed out, one from pain and the other from chakra exhaustion. Now Kakashi was a man of few emotions from his years in ANBU yet now he felt so many that it felt like he was going to explode. Summoning two shadow clones he ordered them to carry the Uchiha while he took Naruto. "Pakun, try to smell out the closest medical team on the way back and hurry!" he commanded. All the while thinking '_Obito and Minato-Sensei would not be happy with me now_.'

-x Konoha North Gate x-

At the gates of the hidden leaf village three very worried women; one a pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno waiting for her teammate to bring back the other; another the fifth Hokage Tsunade Senju waiting for her favorite blonde ninja to come back; and the last being the very shy very timid Hinata Hyuuga heiress of the Hyuuga clan. '_Please come back safely_.' was on all three of their minds.

A few minutes later a black blur could be seen coming through the forest towards the gate. "Hokage-Sama we need to get these two to the hospital fast."

From seeing them she could tell that while Sasuke was more physically hurt Naruto was suffering from severe chakra exhaustion. "ANBU! Take Naruto to the hospital and make sure no one sees him but me, and take this traitorous piece of trash there to with constant ANBU guard!" she yelled out to the ANBU guards near her.

But before they left they heard an outburst coming from the most unlikely of people "Lady Hokage I'm going with Naruto as well!" Commanded Hinata in seeing how her blond crush was hurt.

'_This girl must really like that gaki, maybe she'll be good for him_.' "Fine but only you... ANBU why haven't you left yet!" the last part she screamed making the ANBU nearly wet themselves from the killer intent coming off of her.

And with that the ANBU left with Tsunade and Kakashi close behind. During that whole time Sakura could only stand there stunned from the damage the two boys have received. Before she left, knowing she had a lot of thinking to do before she does anything else.

-x Konoha Hospital x-

Three hours later both boys were at the hospital and stabilized from their injuries, with Sasuke now strapped to his bed and knocked out. While Naruto was waking up to quite a surprise in his own room.

Naruto woke up to feeling heat in his hand and on his shoulder, moving his neck to see what it was he saw a head of blue hair on him. '_Who is that... wait, blue hair... what is Hinata doing here?_' he thought as he remembered the girl from the chunin exams. He was just about to try to slip out of her grip when he heard an "eep" from the girl and stopped to see her eyes open.

Just then Hinata awoke to her pillow moving from under her head or at least she thought it was her pillow, yet when she opened her eyes she found out it was Naruto's shoulder. "N-Na-Naruto-Kun.. y-your awake!" she sputtered out looking right in her crushes eyes she turned a shade of red that would shame a tomato.

'_Wow Hinata's eyes are so beautiful._' He thought. "Hey Hinata what are you doing here?" He asked through the daze of waking up, still not knowing where he was, then he happened to notice the white ceiling. "I'm in the hospital again what am I doing here?"

-x Konoha Council Chambers x-

At the same time a very heated argument was going on in the council chambers of Konoha about two different genin one Uchiha Sasuke and the other Naruto Uzumaki.

"Settle down, settle down, its time to discus what will happen to genin Uzumaki and Uchiha." Said Danzou the head of the civilian council. "First the punishment for Uchiha Sasuke, the council elders have decided that he shall serve a one year suspension from the ninja corps and be kept in the village for training until we decide he can take up missions again"

This time the elder Koharu talked "Also to ensure his loyalty to the village we shall marry him off to all of the Kunoichi of his age."

At this Tsunade burst, she was already pissed at what the Uchiha did to her reason in coming to this village but now they want to marry him off to all the girls his age and let him go with a slap on the wrist. That is not going to happen. "First off the Uchiha is lucky I didn't kill him when he came in the gate, he will be in the ANBU jail for the rest of his life if not longer, Jiraiya has already sealed his chakra, Sharingan, and curse seal so only someone of his skill will be able to undo them and there is no one that good anymore. And that is that" The killing intent coming off of Tsunade now made several of the civilians pass out while soiling themselves.

The elders knew they couldn't stop her on this but their next decree she could not stop. "Now onto the punishment for the dem... Uzumaki." Homaru stopped herself knowing if she said that she would not live to see the end of the day.

"WHAT!... has he done to be punished?" she asked while having killer intent wash over her.

This time it was Danzou who spoke. "He attacked a loyal leaf ninja while trying to rescue him from his kidnappers." "So we, along with the Daimyo, have decided that Uzumaki must be exiled..." He exclaimed while gauging the reaction of Tsunade, which was surprisingly a blank face. '_She has something planed I know it, but once the demon is gone I will send Root out to take him and break him to make him the perfect weapon_.' "Now we will give him one week after he has been cleared from the hospital to get his affairs in order, then if he is not out of the village ANBU will kill him."

"Fine. All those in favor to exile genin Uzumaki Naruto." All of the civilian council and the three elders voted. "And all those against." The clan heads along with the Hokage raised their hands. "As decided genin Uzumaki Naruto will be given one week after being cleared to get his affairs in order to leave the leaf or be killed."

And with that the half of the council that voted yes left with evil smiles on their faces, and all through the hidden leaf the sound of a desk being turned into dust was heard. Standing up, Hiashi started to speak "We know you will find a way to make this turn out for the best and we want you to know we all see Naruto as the hero the Yondaime wanted him to be and will help with whatever you need." and with that the clan heads bowed and left to go back to their compounds to tell the news.

"Shizune I need to ask you something. If Naruto is leaving then why are we staying? I only came back to hold the job for the blonde gaki." asked Tsunade

"Milady I will follow you where ever you go... especially if we get to bring down those responsible for Naruto-Kuns pain." said the young apprentice, and with that they both left to visit our blonde hero before they set their plan into action.

-x Konoha Hospital x-

After hearing what happened while he was back after his mission, Naruto started to re-tell his whole mission to Hinata while acting it out with sound effects. Which Hinata found insufferably cute. Now while reenacting one of the fights, Tsunade threw the ANBU guards out a window and Shizune just happened to slam the door open in her rage and made Naruto fall into Hinata and ended up in very compromising position.

"Awww now isn't that just the cutest thing you've ever seen Shizune?" Finally being knocked out of her rage by the two kids.

"Why yes it is Milady, just one of the moments I wish I had a camera with me." the apprentice said trying her best to hide the fit of giggles the two kids were causing her.

Jumping up from on top of Hinata they both did their best to hide the blush they were getting. "What are you doing here granny?"

"Well Naruto I came to check up on my favorite knuckle head, but it seems that Hinata here was doing a good job of watching you herself you know she has been by your side ever since Kakashi returned with you from your mission." she said while thinking of a way to tell him of his exile.

"Wait you mean that you've been here the whole time watching me Hinata!" He asked the shy girl while jumping up to hug her, making her faint in the process. "Baa-Chan what did I do you need to help her hurry!?"

"Naruto she's fine, she'll be up in a few minutes, but now we have something you need to hear but first I think you should tell Hinata here your secret, she really does like you, you dense knuckle head." '_If she does accept then maybe we'll have a traveling partner his own age that can help him get ready to restore his clan and become a Kage in his own right even if its not for the leaf.' _She thought of what Hinata could do to help him. "And this is an order so you have to do it." Just then Hinata decided to wake up.

Yet outside in the hall a very different conversation was going on between two teammate's. "Come on Tenten Neji-Kun is resting why don't we visit Naruto-Kun and help with rekindling his Flames of Youth." Said Lee the green spandex wearing beast of the leaf. But right before he could open the door to see him, Tenten stopped him with a hand over his mouth after hearing about him having a secret.

"Shh Lee they're talking in private right now" she said as she moved into listen in wanting to know the blondes secret; she, like most of the younger generation, have seen the way Naruto was treated and wanted to find out why most of the older generation hated him.

"Now Hinata what I'm about to tell you is a S-ranked secret that only I'm allowed to tell. If you say anything to anyone you can be killed by ANBU ok?" hearing this she could only answer her crush by shaking her head up and down. "OK now you know what my birthday is right, and you know that on the same day the Kyuubi attacked the leaf village and how the Yondaime killed it right?" again she answered yes. "Well that is a complete lie, the Kyuubi was not killed, it could not be killed for it is pure chakra, so the Yondaime sealed it into a newborn baby boy. And that boy is me." Before Naruto could even blink two things happen at the same time. One was Hinata tackling him into a hug apologizing for his life, the other was Lee and Tenten falling through the door in disbelief, with Tenten being the girl she is, joining Hinata in the hug.

Seeing Naruto now more confused than ever Tsunade decided to deal with the extra two people that had been listening in and then tell them of his exile. "Well now that you all three have heard the true story of the Kyuubi attack do you hate Naruto like some of the older generation do?" Both girls just shook their heads with Lee joining them while shouting about Naruto's Flames of Youth. "Good, and now for the news I have to tell you Naruto, now the rest of you can stay, you'll find out soon anyway. Well, there's no luck trying to avoid it, but Naruto... in their infinite wisdom, the civilian and elder council have decided to exile you for hurting the Uchiha, thinking you are letting the fox take over." and with that Naruto broke down and cried all he could into the two girls still holding him, while they were planning ways to hurt those that voted yes. "Now Naruto don't worry, I'm not going to let you go alone, all you need to know is that I have a plan and you will be ok"

"OK Baa-Chan I'll trust you." he said "But why don't you all hate me?" He asked the three other genin.

"B-b-because N-N-aruto-Kun you're too nice to be the Ky-Ky-Kyuubi." Hinata said doing her best not to stutter.

"Exactly. You're just like the scrolls I use, not the weapons inside silly." Tenten said using common sense to see it.

"YOSH Naruto-Kun your Flames of Youth are most impressive to hold the demon at bay" Shouted Lee before getting hit by four angry Kunoichi.

"Now I want you two to go find your dad Tenten and Lee I want you to find Gai and talk about what you just heard, I will be calling for you all soon along with the other rookies to talk about Naruto's exile." and with that the two left.

"Ho-Ho-Hokage-Same wha-what do you want me to do?" Hinata asked

"Just wait here with the knuckle head I'll come get you both when the time is right." The blonde Hokage said as she left with Shizune to start with the plan they both had. "Shizune I want you to get Jiraiya in my office ASAP. Pain is authorized."

-x Hokage's Office x-

Not even one hour later the screams of the super pervert Jiraiya were heard around the village as he was thrown in the Hokage's office by ANBU. "Tsunade-Hime what do you need me for now?" Neglecting to mention the research he was doing.

"Jiraiya first you need to know that the council, in their wisdom, have decided to exile Naruto for hurting the Uchiha." Seeing Jiraiya about to leave to kill the council she tried to calm him down. "Now before you go off feeding them to your toads, I have a plan, but first I need you to go see Naruto and teach him how to make your giant sealing scrolls and sealing tattoos. Also, if they do decide to make you the Hokage I need you to accept if only for a time to send us missions." Seeing Jiraiya get serious she knew now she was dealing with the Sannin and toad sage not the super pervert.

And in his now enraged state he couldn't do anything but agree. "Tsunade trust me, when and if I'm Hokage I will leave and the leaf will be no more for what they have done to Naruto. Now, I have an apprentice to teach." And with that he left with two goals in mind, teaching Naruto and burning the leaf.

"Now Shizune it's time to have some fun and really show this village what happens when you mess with my precious people." She said as she started writing, with that an evil cackle could be heard through out Konoha.

_I, Senju Tsunade the Fifth Hokage, do hereby decree that Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Shinkotama Tenten are made Chuunin on my authority._

_I, Senju Tsunade the Godaime Hokage, do hereby decree that Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Shinkotama Tenten are made my second, third, and fourth apprentice on my authority._

_I, Senju Tsunade the Godaime Hokage, do hereby decree that Uzumaki Naruto is to be granted in financial restitution, the sum of Two Million Ryo from the Uchiha account for blatant attacks of violence on his person and attempts to sabotage his career._

_I Senju Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, hereby decree that Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Shinkotama Tenten, Shizune, and myself Senju Tsunade are released from all obligations and debts to the Konohagakure no Sato and Hi no Kuni including Military service, criminal and monetary obligations, and taxation in the past present and future. All of their property is remanded to their custody. I leave them their ninja ranks, as unaffiliated ninja and give them blessings to join whatever village they wish._

_I Senju Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, Hereby remand to my custody the effects of the Hokage, the contents of the Hokage Library, Mansion, and tower, until such time as I am requested to return them by my successor. Due to their sensitive nature, any attempt to remove them from my person except by my successor, will be seen as a hostile and traitorous act, punishable by death._

_I, Senju Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, do hereby ban the use of seals or jutsu meant to control or punish individuals from being placed upon any willing or unwilling member of this village. Any and all of such seals and jutsu must be registered with the office of the Hokage, complete with a method for removal. Any individual or group who is found to be using such seals or jutsu or has used such seals or jutsu in the past without a method of removal is to be executed publicly, regardless of rank, social status, or standing within the village, as a warning to those who wish to use such methods. Any person subjected to such seal or jutsu, should it be unable to be removed, shall be granted land and monetary compensation on the order of one million ryo for every year they have been subjected to the seal or jutsu in question, the money for which will be taken from the accused's accounts or lands._

_I, Senju Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, the Namikaze and Uzumaki, Fortune and Estate, which includes all scrolls, moneys and property are hereby relegated to the sole possession of Uzumaki Naruto to dispose of as he sees fit._

_I, Senju Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, the scrolls, moneys and property or the Senju Fortune and Estate are hereby relegated to the sole possession of Senju Tsunade to dispose of as she sees fit._

And as the ink of the Hokage's seal dried the members of the civilian and elder council had a feeling as if the Shingami himself was about to eat their souls.

-x Team 9 Training Ground x-

All around the training ground logs were laying there shattered from the wrath of one Rock Lee. "YOSH Lee what did you need to see me about my student in the Flames of Youth?"

"Gai sensei I know Naruto-Kun's secret of the fox and wish to know why he is hated even though his Flames of Youth are the brightest in the village." Lee yelled the last part, even louder than normal for him.

After hearing that Lee had found out a most un-youthful S-class secret Gai had to find away to help his youthful charge. "Lee-Kun not everyone hates Naruto-Kun most of the Jonin and ANBU have tried their best to help brighten his Flames of Youth, and now all we can do is help him get through this rough time." He said before moving in for their famous sunshine jutsu before they left to get the rest of their team and see the Hokage.

-x Shinkotama Weapon Store x-

Walking in to her families store, the killer intent Tenten was generating made all of the customers run out while wetting themselves before she turned the sign to say closed. "Darling why did you scare off the customers and close the store?" Her dad asked.

"Daddy do you hate Naruto for what he has in him?" Tenten asked while walking forward playing with a sword she picked up from a shelf.

"Well darling I don't know how you found out, but know I don't hate him, as you know we do sell him his weapons." Her dad said hoping that the pointy end of the sword stayed far away from him.

"Good because now Naruto needs more help than ever and we are going to help him. OK?" She said twirling around the sword to emphasis her point.

-x Konoha Hospital x-

"WOW, Hinata this new tattoo is really cool!" Yelling in excitement at the new seals Jiraiya taught him and her while showing her the new sealing tattoo of his spiral with a fox head and nine fox tails on it.

"Th-that is nice N-N-Naruto-Kun and it was n-nice of J-Jir-Jiraiya-Sama to teach us." She stammered out while her inner Hinata ran around waving a "Go Naruto-Kun!" banner.

'_Man, Hinata sure does stutter a lot, and she's always red like she has a fever I wonder whats wrong with her_.' he thought. "Hey Hinata if you don't mind me asking, why is it you are always so red and stuttering?" Asked our dense blonde hero while a certain fox laughed at his antics.

"W-W-Well" she said poking her fingers together. '_No we can't act like this now we have to be strong for Naruto-Kun and tell him how we feel for him_' she thought. "Well you see Naruto-Kun I've liked you for a really long time, and by like I kinda sorta like you a lot." And with that Naruto fainted, '_Isn't that normally the other way around_'

Getting up, Naruto thought it was a dream, until he saw Hinata there staring at him with a sad look on her face. "Now Hinata-Chan, I don't want you to think I don't like you or anything, it's just that I've never been loved by anyone like that before, but if you will give me the chance, I would love to see if our friendship could be taken further." Yet just before he could do or say anything else he was tackled to the ground with Hinata on top of him.

"Of course Naruto-Kun I'll wait as long as you need me to, and try my best to show you what love is." Hinata said while her inner self was jumping up and down for the chance to be close to her Naruto-Kun and the fact that he called her Hinata-Chan

"Ah-hem!" Hearing someone cough, the two jumped apart to see a female ANBU with a cat mask on. "Naruto-San, Hinata-San, the Hokage has requested that you both come to her office immediately, and Naruto-San she wants you to leave shadow clones to henge into yourselves while **henging** into a Hyuuga clan member to leave." With her orders completed the masked ANBU left in a swirl of leaves.

-x Hokage's Office x-

Walking in to find Tsunade's office filled with all of the rookies beside Sakura and Sasuke, the Jonin sensei, the Konohamaru Corps and Iruka there Naruto finally dropped his henge. "About time you got here baka." Said Tsunade as Naruto tried to throw a stapler at her only for her to catch it. "Now Naruto, I know you might not want to do it, but I think now is the best time for you to tell everyone here your secret as well as what the council has decided."

With a dead look on his face like someone just stole his ramen right from under his nose, he finally gave up and told everyone the story while asking where Sakura was. And afterwords looked at the group to see how many people hated him now, even though he knew the Jonin sensei's with Iruka didn't hate him. Yet, before he could even look at everyone's face three blurs of the Konohamaru Corps tackled him into the ground, apologizing for everything that had happened to him and asking if there was anything they could do.

"Naruto those idiots. How could they exile you? You're as loyal as all of the Inuzuka clan combined." Said Kiba as Shino said how alike they were in the aspect of people treating them wrong for what they carry.

"Naruto-San you have shown me that fate doesn't control my life and I know that fate wont control yours either." Neji said in his ever stoic voice.

"Naruto always being troublesome protecting the whole village by holding back the fox." The lazy Nara said before Ino punched him in the head for being so troublesome.

Said blonde now had her chance to speak. "Naruto you may be loud and obnoxious but there's no way you are a demon, and when I went to see billboard brow she was too upset to come out" Leaving Naruto to think she was sad about what he did to Sasuke.

"Yeah Naruto, no one that could eat as much as me could be that bad." Choji said while eating a bag of chips.

"Now kids, to answer you question; yes there is something you all could do if you wish to. Tomorrow you can visit Naruto and give him a gift to help with his training." She told everyone making them think about what to give him and if their parents could help. "Also could the clan heirs stay for a few more moments, you too Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto, but you can wait outside until they leave, and Naruto don't forget to henge." After saying that, he **henged** and left to wait with Hinata and Tenten, to get to know them better. "Ok you three, what I'm about to ask you is to be an S-class secret. The Senju clan; the clan myself, the first, and the second Hokage belong to that started this village, made a scroll containing information of all of the clans in the Leaf that each Hokage updates once every two years." Seeing the kids stick with her so far she decided to continue. "Now the basic information on all the clans is in the scroll as common knowledge, but the more advanced information is under a blood seal, for which I'm asking you for a sample of your blood to open when the time is right, and so you know anything we find in the world that belongs to your clan will be given to you." Seeing them nod, knowing it would not only help Naruto, but their clan as well, they said yes and let her and Shizune get the blood before leaving.

Busting into the Hokage's office again, Naruto started yelling. "Granny why do I have to keep putting up a henge and why did you keep Shino Shikamaru, and Choji?" Finally running out of heat, and with Hinata comforting him, he sat down to listen to the plan.

"First off, don't call me granny, and you have to keep putting on a henge so no one knows you're ok and healed, and for your last question, you'll find out soon enough." She said with a tick mark on her forehead. "Now you three are here as part of the plan myself and Shizune have come up with. First off, we're leaving and I mean all five of us tomorrow night."

"Tsunade-Sama I don't doubt that your plan will work but why am I going with you?" Tenten asked seeing why they would leave and why they would take Hinata but not her.

"That brings me to the second part. As of right now you three are my new apprentices." and with that said, Tenten almost pulled a Hinata and almost fainted.

"But what about Ero-Sensei, I'm sure he could teach me more." Naruto said ducking a paper weight aimed for his head

"Naruto, Tsunade-Sama is a legendary Sannin and a world renown medic ninja that could teach you things that would make your head spin." Shizune said, trying to make Naruto see how good it would be to be learning from Tsunade-Sama.

"Now that that is done, I want you three to go into the vault and start sealing everything into scrolls then into this one giant scroll to be sealed into Naruto's tattoo seal, where we will go through and organize everything when we are out of the village, and after that I want you two to go pack everything you need to leave." She said handing a giant orange and black scroll to them much to Naruto's delight. Seeing them take everything from jutsu scrolls, summoning contracts, and the forbidden scroll of seals she knew they would be ready by tomorrow.

-x Konoha Hospital x-

In the room of one Uchiha Sasuke the avenger of the Uchiha clan was waking up to find he could not see anymore. '_My eyes, my eyes, their useless now, how am I going to beat Itachi and restore my clan with out my Sharingan._' The lone Uchiha thought while blaming it all on Naruto and the village not teaching him enough.

In our hero's room, Naruto was getting his good bye gifts from his friends and their family. Each one walked up one by one to give him their gifts.

From Kakashi he got a scroll for his tracking dog squad with a wish for him to get stronger and one day gain a full summoning contract from the dogs.

From Jiraiya he got a collection of scrolls on sealing written by him and the Yondaime Hokage in hopes that he will become a seal master.

Iruka gave him a copy of all the academy scrolls from start to graduation to help him.

Neji, Hiashi, Hanabi, and Hinata gave him notes on the cage bird seal along with a scroll of minor chakra control exercises.

Gai and Lee both gave him copies of all of their scrolls on different taijutsu styles.

From Tenten and her dad he got a scroll on weapon making and a map of the Elemental Nations with locations and notes for treasure with her dad asking that Naruto succeed in finding them where he failed.

He also gained a scroll of low level genjutsu to help him in one of his weakest skills from Kurenai.

An unexpected gift from Kiba, his mom Tsume, and the whole Inuzuka clan came in the form of his very own dog partner to help him named Arashimaru, who was currently licking Naruto to death.

From Shino and his clan he received a security hive filled with the Aburame's clan destruction bugs.

Shikamaru, his dad Shikaku, with the Nara clan gave him a duel sided shogi and go board to help with his strategy and a scroll about using your chakra to control your shadow.

From Ino and the Yamanaka clan Naruto got a book on how to improve his mind scape.

Choji and the Akimichi clan in Naruto's opinion gave the best gift of a food card that was accepted at almost all restaurants in the Elemental Counties.

And last but not least from Asuma and Konohamaru he was given a set of pure black knuckle knives with a scroll on how to use them.

Receiving the last of his gifts the group left with the exception of Hinata and Tenten. Sealing all of his gifts into his scroll with the exception of Arashimaru who was now being pampered by the two girls sitting on Naruto's bed.

"Ok guys lets get ready to leave I want all of you to be at the west gates in one hour... oh and Naruto remember," Tsunade said leaving with Shizune to get the rest of their stuff.

"Yeah yeah yeah I know I know henge." Said Naruto with a voice full of sarcasm dodging a bedpan thrown at his head.

-x Konoha West Gate x-

At 0:200 hours Team Hokage with a dog and a pig left Konohagakure no Sato on road to where ever life led them.

* * *

A/N: Well there is the first chapter, putting it out there so give me your reviews good or bad I don't care but, hopefully if they are bad make them constructive. I will try to update at least once a week, while I do have a huge amount of ideas and I will be trying to get better and put other stories out there while never abandoning any.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of Team Hokage

Disclaimer: Same as the last time it is not going to change anytime soon.

A/N: Well on to general business I have a poll on my profile with a few ideas for new stories vote for your favorite two and in two weeks i'll pick the winner.

Now for to Story business, I do plan to make this a harem like Chunin Exam Day, it wont be rushed like most big ones, I hate those. So I hope you don't judge it until you read that part thank you.

Ok some review shout outs: Notgonnasay09: yea I did set it up for Lee and Tenten to go but tricked you with just her.

Dragon Man 180: Gave me the idea for the new title.

Rose Tiger: no since it is AU Tenten can be with who ever I want her to be with.

Gravity the Wizard: yea Kabuto can do some messed up things with Uchiha blood.

Snake1980: giving me an idea on a future weapon, not saying what or for whom.

Foxgodess07: for reminding me they are called trench knives not knuckle.

By: ShadeBladez

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: The Beginning of Team Hokage

-x Yamanaka Flower Shop x-

Entering the Yamanaka flower shop the next day, Sakura looked around to see Ino tending the flowers in the back, "Hey Ino have you seen Naruto around lately I really need to talk to him." Sakura said calling out to her long time friend.

'_So she doesn't know yet, god she was probably worried about Sasuke this whole time._' Ino thought giving Sakura a dead look. "Sakura you might want to sit down for this." She said while taking Sakura to her room upstairs.

"Ino whats wrong, why did we have to come to your room?" Sakura said, not knowing what her friend was about to say.

"Sakura last night Naruto along with Hinata, Tenten, Shizune, and lady Tsunade left, for an undetermined amount of time." Ino said. But before she could finisher her explanation, Sakura interrupted her.

Looking confused that not only Naruto left but also lady Tsunade, she started to cut off Ino. "Ino why did they all leave, Hinata is a clan heir, and lady Tsunade is the Hokage she has to run the village, what is going on??"

"Sakura yesterday after Naruto returned with Sasuke, the council decided to exile him for hurting the Uchiha. So they all left with him, you know Hinata loves him and he was lady Tsunade's reason for coming back" Ino said trying to calm her friend down.

"_Oh and if the village doesn't change then I might go as well, I mean they exiled a hero who has done nothing but good for this village. Even if he has the Kyuubi sealed inside of him."_ Ino thought.

"What do you mean they exiled Naruto-Kun??? He only brought back that traitor of an Uchiha." Sakura said having no more love for Sasuke after her time thinking last night.

Ino was to say the least astounded at Sakura's Change. Just yesterday she was worshiping the Uchiha and now she hates him. "Sakura are you ok, I thought you liked Sasuke? And whats with calling Naruto Naruto-Kun?" the blonde Kunoichi asked.

"Well you see Ino I did a lot of thinking the last two days, and I remembered that no mater what I did Sasuke would always be mean and turn me down. But Naruto-Kun would only try to help me, and bring my spirit back up, while I only hurt him." Sakura said confessing her wrong doings.

"Well that's a good start Sakura, maybe if you go to master Jiraiya he might be able to help you get a message to Naruto." Ino said trying to help her long time friend. And with that Sakura left to see Jiraiya and find help in getting in touch with Naruto.

-x Fire Country Forest x-

"Ok team its time to stop and rest, while we take inventory of what everyone brought." Tsunade said getting her team to stop, and rest up in a clearing below.

"After that Naruto here is going to start sealing it into his new giant scroll, with item specific seals, after we make our own basic scrolls with clothes food and the necessities. Now don't worry we all make our own giant scrolls just for us later when we start up our base." She said making everyone happy especially Tenten as she loved stuff that you did not need a clan for. "Now we will start off by listing what we brought with us, Shizune and then myself will start."

Taking out everything she packed Shizune started to list off what she had. " Well I have with me four hundred senbon with two spare launchers, two hundred kunai and shuriken, I also have ten soldier pills, with fifty normal med kits, a two year supply of ration bars, my own personal scroll of all the poisons I know, and a scroll of clothes." she finished laying everything she had in front of her.

Seeing her first apprentice finish Tsunade started to take out her own things. "Well now all of that is good but I have you beat Shizune. I have the same in senbon kunai and shuriken minus the launchers, with one hundred explosive notes, fifty med kits, and two years of rations, I also have my own scroll on my strength technique, three sets of basic to expert medical books with all my knowledge and more, three sets of scrolls on all of my medical jutsu, along with my clothes, the slug summoning scroll, and what I asked the heirs to give me." Seeing her new apprentices light up at the medical and strength scrolls she brought she told Hinata to go next.

"W-W-Well I have one hundred senbon kunai and shuriken, twenty explosive notes, ten so-soldier pills, five of my home made h-h-healing salves, two med kits, a year of rations, I also have scrolls on basic to advance Hyuuga forms and j-j-jutsu, and my clothes." Hinata said with a blush on her face the whole time from having Naruto-Kun's full attention and Arashimaru licking her on the face.

Seeing Hinata done Tenten decided to go next. "Well I guess ill go next. I have three hundred senbon, kunai, and shuriken, I also have a collection of practice weapons of every kind, one hundred and fifty explosive notes, twenty soldier pills, six months of rations, a basic trap making kit, I also have a basic lock picking kit, with my clothes, and last but not least is a turtle summoning scroll from Gai-Sensei." and with the last item on her list everyone started to ask if she signed it yet earning a no from her.

Knowing that he was last Naruto took a big breath to tell them all that he brought. "I have five hundred senbon, three hundred and fifty kunai and shuriken, two of the big fuuma shuriken, as well as two folding windmill shuriken, a trap and lock pick kit, one hundred explosive notes, fifty soldier pills, twenty five smoke bombs, with my gifts from everyone, my clothes and one hundred packets of instant ramen." He said the last very proudly before all of the girls looked at him like he was crazy.

"Now with all of the personal items out of the way, we also have one thousand each of kunai shuriken senbon and explosive notes, two hundred soldier pills, one hundred blank mini scrolls, twenty black jumbo scrolls, three years of rations, fifty full med kits, ten sets of chakra weights for your training, twenty sets of ANBU armor and gear, along with twenty sets of radios, the forbidden scroll of seals, the non clan village jutsu scroll, the scroll of clans which contain all of the information on every clan in the leaf, we also have Sarutobi's monkey summoning scroll, the Tiger summoning scroll from someone very important, and the past Hokage's diaries." Tsunade said laying it all out in front of her.

-x Konoha Council Chambers x-

Inside the Konoha council chambers just moments ago, Root ANBU had just reported to Danzou, that not only is Naruto Uzumaki gone from his hospital room, but Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata Hyuuga, and Tenten Shinkotama are gone as well.

"First we need to elect a new Hokage, I elect Jiraiya-Sama again." Said Shikaku Nara leader of the Jonin council and representative of the clan council.

Just then Jiraiya came crashing into the room accepting the offer. "I readily accept the office of Hokage of the leaf." Shouted Jiraiya with a big perverted grin on his face, already thinking of his plans to help Tsunade.

"Our next order of business is to make all of them missing-nins with a kill on sight order for Uzumaki." Said the two council elders, trying to turn everyone in their favor.

"Now you can't do that elders because here are Tsunade's last orders as Hokage of the leaf." With that Jiraiya gave the orders to the speaker of the council to read off, at the end all you could hear in the chamber was gasp of what she did.

"Oh and I already sent copies to the Daimyo for him to see." and with that the clan heads and Jiraiya left, with the other half of the council wondering if they could turn this around.

-x Fire Country Forest x-

Meanwhile Tsunade was instructing our blonde hero in how to split up the rest of their equipment, after filling their pouches and putting their clothes and food away, while the others were playing with Arashimaru.

A few minutes later scroll was filled, with sections for gear, weapons, medical kits, scrolls, jutsu, and Naruto's gifts. "Ok now brat seal it in your tattoo and lets go meet the others." Tsunade said.

-x Konoha Hospital x-

In the room of one Uchiha Sasuke, ANBU ordered by Jiraiya were telling Sasuke of his punishment, and about Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke by order of the council and the fifth Hokage, you have already had your chakra, curse seal, and sharingan sealed by master Jiraiya, which no one can break, you will also be put into the deepest, darkest, and smallest ANBU prison cell for the rest of your life for your betrayal."

And with that Sasuke started to go off on the ANBU. "What are you talking about, I'm an Uchiha no one can do that to me, I should be trained to kill Itachi, I'm better than all of you."

"And the two million ryo from the Uchiha account, has been given to Uzumaki Naruto for you attacking him, while the rest of the ryo was given to the hidden leaf village."

The ANBU seeing that the news was already making the Uchiha go crazy, decided to drive the nail into the coffin.

"Also Uzumaki Naruto has been made the new apprentice, of the fifth Hokage along with Jiraiya." Seeing that her job was done the ANBU took her leave, to tell Jiraiya of her success.

'_They took my money, they took my chakra, and they took my sharingan, their making me weak so I can't kill Itachi. And on top of that their giving the dobe everything that should be mine_' Sasuke thought in a rage of what has happen.

-x Fire Country Forest x-

Having finished taking inventory of everything, Tsunade decided to tell everyone of their next move. "First off I'm going to tell you what the vials of blood were for, and then about the first part of our plan, then Shizune here will tell you the last and biggest part of it."

"The blood I took, from the clan heirs along with the Uchiha, and the Kurama clan heir, were for the scroll of clans here, under every clan name is a section sealed under a blood seal. That seal holds a scroll with every jutsu that clan has, plus information on hidden weapons and summons, that were sealed away before Konoha was started." She said telling her students.

"This leads me to our next goal which is to gather up as many rare weapons as we can, along with summoning scrolls to build a reputation." Tsunade said while using the blood to open up the blood seals.

"Now that lady Tsunade has told us the smaller picture of our plan, the bigger picture is we are not going back to the leaf, it is corrupted and will soon die from the inside." Hearing this the younger three could only gasp, while thinking that what she said was right.

"So onto the reason for building a reputation, we are going to start our own hidden village, by collecting resources and people from around, along with who ever leaves the leaf when the time comes. We already know where and what the village will be called but, that is going to be a surprise." She finished.

"So what you're saying is that when the time is right our families will be able to come with us." asked Tenten worried about her farther.

Letting out a low whistle Tsunade started to speak. "Now what do we have here, it seems with the information we have from the Hyuuga clan part of the scroll, along with the treasure map Tenten's dad gave you, the Hyuuga clan's summoning scroll is near wave, which happens to be where were going next."

"WOW Hinata-Hime what do you think is your clan summons, oh I bet it's something cool" Naruto said jumping up and down holding onto Hinata.

"Now that we have told you our whole plan it's time to get moving, our first stop is to find the legendary Raijin, then to wave to find the Hyuuga clans summoning contract, and a surprise." Said Shizune getting the group moving to the border.

-x Hokage's Office x-

Sitting in his chair the new Hokage Jiraiya of the Sannin, looked on in the Hokage's crystal ball, at the hot springs. That is at least until a certain pink hair Kunoichi stormed in, knocking him out of his seat.

"Sakura what are you doing here, is their something I can do for you?" He asked while hiding his massive nose bleed.

"Why yes there is Jiraiya-Sama, I was hoping you could use one of your toads to send this letter to Naruto-Kun." She said while handing the letter to Jiraiya.

'_Naruto-Kun is it now, well well it seems that my boy has quiet the fan club._' Jiraiya thought while getting a perverted grin.

"Of course I can Sakura just give me a minute, **Summoning Jutsu!**" and with that Gamakichi Naruto's own personal toad summon appeared.

"Gamakichi here will deliver it for you, hey Gamakichi can you give this letter to Naruto the next time he summons you?" The toad sage asked.

"Yea I can give it to boss, if I get a bag of treats, who is it from? This pink haired girl, hey are you the bosses girlfriend?" Gamakichi asked before almost getting hit by a blushing Sakura

"No I'm not his girlfriend, just a very sorry friend. And here you can have this, I was going to save it for later but you can have it if you tell Naruto I'm sorry." Having gave Gamakichi the letter Sakura left, with Gamakichi also going poof.

-x Konoha Town Square x-

Several hours later the whole of the village gathered, to hear the councils announcement but, it was Jiraiya of the Sannin up there instead. "Thank you for gathering here today, for today you all get to hear an S-class secret that the third Hokage thought would be for the best if you didn't, but since Tsunade left to train her three new apprentices, I am the new Hokage and I can tell you."

The crowd started to murmur at the first of his proclamations Tsunade leaving and Jiraiya being the new Hokage.

"But first you all need to know, that as of two days ago the council has decided, to exile Uzumaki Naruto for bringing back the traitor Uchiha Sasuke, who will be locked up for the rest of his life." At this half of the crowd booed while the other half cheered at both of those statements.

"Now onto the announcement, the now exiled Uzumaki Naruto is none other than the son of..... the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze the yellow flash of Konoha." Turning around Jiraiya left to let the crowd think about what they did to the son of their hero.

After that the kids of the elder generation that hated Naruto even now, left them to stay in way of their hate.

-x Hyuuga Clan Compound x-

Hiashi Hyuuga was a man of great patience, but the clan elders have just worn it a little to thin. He knew they were having meetings behind his back, but couldn't yet confirm it which made him very angry.

Yet at this time one of those secret meetings was happening just a few rooms over. "So it is decided we will send out a bounty for not only the demon child but that weakling of an heiress as well." One of the elders said.

"Yes and not only that but, we will send some of our branch members with Danzo's ROOT to hunt them." Another elder said before they all left to go about their daily lives.

-x Hokage's Office x-

Not even five minutes after Jiraiya's speech, a confused looking Iruka entered the room with a scroll in hand. "Hokage-Sama here is the mission scroll you asked for, but why do you need it? It's only a small mission to stop a gang in the Land of Rivers."

"Well Iruka this mission is for a very special group of ninja." Jiraiya said.

"Well I'm sure the council wont like who you're giving this mission to but, I do and I say the council can just deal with it." Iruka said getting Jiraiya's secret meaning.

"Good, now for your next mission, I need you to give these scrolls here, with the council's orders for Naruto, and Tsunade's own to the Daimyo at the fire capital." Jiraiya said putting into motion his plan to burn the leaf, and all those not worthy of the will of fire.

"Hai Hokage-Sama, but when I come back I plan to start training for the Jonin trials." Iruka said before he left.

Hearing that Jiraiya got another idea to screw over the council. _'ok Iruka, and I have the perfect team for you to teach.'_

Somewhere in the Hidden Leaf Village three academy students sneezed, making them drop their paint brushes used to paint the Hokage mountain.

-x Secret Council Chamber x-

The two council elders along with Danzou, were busy plotting against the now missing demon container and his group.

"Damn them Namikaze everyone of them, they all just don't know how to stay out of my way. First the fourth Hokage and now his demon of a son, ROOT!!!" Danzou yelled calling for his Root ANBU to come to him.

"Yes lord Danzou, what can we do for you?" One of the ROOT members asked.

"We want you to go with a group of branch Hyuuga, to track and capture Tsunade and her team." Said Danzou, while the other two elders juts nodded their heads in agreement.

'_Soon the leaf will be mine, to make it into what it should have been all along, with out that softhearted fool Sarutobi. And then the world, as we take out all of the other hidden villages that stand in my way._' Danzou thought.

"Damn that woman, not only did she leave but she took most of the money we've been using to found our ROOT program." Homaru said to the other two elders.

"And now we have Jiraiya thinking that he can boss us around, well we'll make him bow down to us the true rulers of Konohagakure." Koharu said.

-x Cave In Fire Country x-

"Ok guys we'll stop here for lunch." Shizune said getting the groups attention.

"Tsunade-Sama, Shizune-San, I see someone in the cave over there, they look hurt." Hinata told her new senseis, while turning off her Byakugan.

Wanting to check it out, yet making sure her team was safe, Tsunade set them up into a defensive formation.

"Ok we know you're in the cave, come out and we will not hurt you." Tsunade yelled trying to get the person out of the cave.

And it worked but, the person that walked out was not someone they expected.

Recognizing the person that walked out of the cave all three Chuunin started to attack her.

"HEY WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING HER!!!!" Tsunade yelled, while punching the ground to get her students to stop.

"Granny why did you do that she's with Orochimaru and the sound, she attacked us in the Chuunin exam." Naruto told her while trying to get up, even though he kept falling.

"Naruto-baka look at her, does it look like she still works with Orochimaru? Her clothes are dirty and it looks like she's been out here for months. Now child stand down and tell us your story before I put you down." Tsunade said seeing that the girl was still in a taijutsu stance.

Relaxing out of her taijutsu stance the girl began to tell her story. "Well my name is Kin, I was once a Genin of the sound, but Orochimaru tried to have me killed to use his resurrection jutsu."

With that the three Chuunin gasp at Orochimaru's ruthlessness, before Tsunade could calm them down.

"But as you see I managed to get away, I was just living in the forest until a few days ago when I heard that the sound five were coming by, I hid then in this cave only to see Kabuto come and take their dead bodies away, to experiment on them. Now wait weren't you the one that was chasing after the Uchiha?" Kin asked Naruto.

Before Naruto could even open his mouth, Tsunade started talking. "Ok Kin, now I need to ask you some questions, ok?"

Seeing Kin nod she continued.

"First I up until now was Hokage of the Leaf, but they exiled Naruto here for bringing back the Uchiha, so we all left. So now I have a question for you, how would you like to join us, on a provisional basis first of course?" Tsunade asked.

Lighting up at the chance to be out of this forest, while seeing that no one would hate her the only thing Kin could do is say yes. "Of course, Tsunade-Sama I would love to join you, I'm sure you will treat me a lot better than that jerk Orochimaru ever did."

Smiling at the new addition to the team Tsunade knew they were in for a trip. "Now that, that is all settled lets go have some lunch, and talk about training."

Hearing the word training all Naruto could do was smile, thinking he was about to learn some cool new jutsu.

"Awesome granny what are you going to teach us, that cool scalpel jutsu Kabuto uses, or maybe your strength taijutsu style." Naruto yelled out, only to get hit in the head by Tsunade.

"You're not going to learn anything yet; we're going to talk about our training schedule, but first Naruto now that you're a Chuunin I can tell you of your family." The blonde Hokage said.

Before Naruto could even utter a word though Tsunade hit him with a rock from across the fire.

"Now before you start to talk let me finish, Naruto your mom was Kushina Uzumaki, the last of the royal family of the hidden whirlpool village. And your dad was none other than, Namikaze Minato the forth Hokage of the hidden leaf village." Tsuande said shooking everyone.

And with that Naruto exploded. "You mean that the man that sealed the fox inside of me is my own father, how could he, did he hate me, what happened?" He screamed out in rage.

"No Naruto he did not hate you, he loved you, and trusted that only you could hold the fox back." The Slug Sannin said.

"Now on to this last surprise for you, you as the last member of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans fall under the CRA, clan restoration act, which allows you to take on many wives in order to recreate your clan,… But only if you love them, because if you don't I will punch you from one end of the elemental countries to the other." And with that said not only did Naruto faint but Hinata did as well.

Finally getting Naruto and Hinata awake, the group finished eating.

"So I can have multiple wives, but only if I love them, well that is no problem I would never marry someone without love." Naruto said, electing an aww from the group.

"But only if its ok with Hinata-Hime here, since I said I would give her my first chance of love." Naruto said so everyone would know about his intentions.

Hearing that her Naruto-Kun gave her the choice on if he had many wives, only made Hinata blush a little, him call her his hime made it a full face blush of a new shade of red.

"W-well Naruto-Kun as long as they are g-g-good people and l-love you it's ok wi-with me." She said earning her a huge hug from Naruto, and a glare of jealously from Tenten, even though the later had no idea why she was jealous.

"Ok now that we're all together as a group, it's time to talk about training." Shizune said, getting everyone together.

Seeing the group gather, Tsunade decided to start. "So in the morning we will start with physical training and chakra control, and then we will move on to team taijutsu and weapon training and sparring, along with team jutsu training. After lunch we will have a small training session in tactics as well as your medical training. Then for the rest of the afternoon we will train in our summons, mastering what we already know and our personal training." Tsunade said laying down the training schedule Shizune and herself made.

"Tsunade-Sensei, did either of Naruto-Kuns clans have a blood line?" Tenten asked her sensei.

'_Wait did I just call Naruto Naruto-Kun, what am I doing, and what was up with that stare I gave Hinata-Chan? I mean he is kinda cute but he's Hinata-Chan's, but he does try his best to help everyone, and he can have many wives. No no I can't think of this right now I barely know him._' She thought to herself about the blonde next to her.

Picking up on the kun the bun haired girl used with Naruto's name, Tsunade gave her an answer. "Well neither have a blood line per say but, the members of both were known to have huge chakra reserves, and if you add in the fox then, Naruto has more chakra then any kage."

Now turning her attention to the boy of the group. "Speaking of which, while Shizune and myself check on Kin here, I want you Naruto to start to meditate to calm down your chakra, it will help us with your control later on."

"Do I really have to Tsunade-BaaChan?" Naruto said putting on his pouting face.

This received big blushes from three of the girls and, a smaller one from Shizune. While earning a slap to the head from Tsunade.

Giving Naruto a look that could kill, Tsunade answered him. "Yes you baka, the better control you have the more powerful jutsu you can use."

Hearing about jutsu Naruto shot up and walked away to go meditate.

-x ANBU Prison x-

Anyone could tell you this was something you didn't see everyday, walking down the halls of the ANBU high level prison was none other than the Sannin Jiraiya, with the last Uchiha. With the later demanding to be let go and receive training.

"I demand that you train me, I am of the Uchiha clan, I am better than all of you." Yelled Sasuke, only to get thrown into his dark cell

"Boy you need to learn your place, there is no more Uchiha clan, just you and Itachi." Jiraiya said, getting Sasuke fuming from his clan being denounced like that.

"And now Itachi is the only one that is able to restore your clan." Jiraiya said before walking out of the prison, hearing Sasuke scream before being knocked out by ANBU, knowing that Sasuke would be there for a very long time.

-x Naruto's Mindscape x-

Waking up to see a sewer Naruto knew exactly where he was. "Ok you dumb fox where are you and what do you want?" He yelled out hoping to get the fox's attention.

"Come over here kit its time we talked, there's a lot you need to know." The Kyuubi said, motioning Naruto over to a chair in front of her cage.

Sitting down in the chair, Naruto noticed that in the cage wasn't a giant fox but a young woman with long red hair and nine fox tails coming out of her red kimono.

"Wait where's the fox and who are you?" Naruto asked confused.

Seeing him sit down she started to talk. "Naruto I'm the Kyuubi but, first things first is I'm sorry about me being sealed inside of you, I didn't mean to attack Konoha."

Seeing that he was about to start yelling at her she held up her hand to stop him. "You see I was summoned by a very evil man named Madara Uchiha to destroy the village."

"Wait Uchiha, as in the same clan Sasuke-Teme is from?" Naruto asked.

Seeing he was paying attention, Kyuubi decided to continue. "Yes kit the one and the same, he and his eyes have the power to control me. Now on to more important matters, I can not and will not be sealed inside of a weakling, nor can my container have weak mates. So I'm going to fix that problem."

"And how exactly are you going to fix that, I know you can help me but what about any mates I may have?" Naruto asked, yet not wanting to turn down any help the fox can give him.

"Easy their kit, all you have to do is give anyone you mate your mark. Now before you ask how you mark them that's easy, all you have to do is bite them between their collar bone, and push your chakra into them. The rest is all up to me."

Hearing how to do it but not what would happen Naruto was starting to get worried that it was a trap. "So you told me what I have to do, but what will happen when I do it. It's not a trap to get you out is it?"

"Now kit that is a good question, I see you're finally using that brain of yours. First off what I will do is transfer some of my chakra to anyone you bite to make them like you." The Fox said.

"What do you meen like me?" Her Jinchurikki asked.

"What I mean is that you and them will stop aging around the age of twenty five, or they will be taken back to the age of twenty five. Also you won't die from anything short of cutting your head off or you heart out." She started to explain.

Taking a quick breath she started again. "Next any blood line your mate may have the rest of your family will get from your chakra being in them."

Seeing Naruto understand what that means she decided to finish what she was saying. "Now about me escaping, yes hopefully I will be able to get a body, even then though I will still be tied to you until you die. Now go your team is worried about you."

And with that Naruto left his mind with a smiling Kyuubi still in her cage.

-x Cave in Fire Country x-

"Naruto-Kun, Naruto-Kun!" Hinata yelled in a panic trying to wake up her love.

Waking up in a daze all Naruto saw was a worried face and blue hair, and all he could think was _'Beautiful'_ "Hinata-Hime is that you?" He asked.

"Yes N-N-Naruto-Kun are you ok? You were meditating and then you just fell over, and I couldn't wake you up." Hinata asked with a worried look on her face, while everyone else was just looking at him.

"Sorry Hinata-Hime, I was talking to the Kyuubi. Did you know she was a girl?" Naruto said, as if going into your head to talk to a demon was a normal thing.

"Naruto what do you mean you were talking to the fox, what did she want, is she trying to get out?" Tsunade asked with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry BaaChan, but you all might want to sit down, it's a long story." Naruto said, before he started telling them all that the Kyuubi told him.

"So BaaChan like I told you, she just wants to help me, and she can't hurt me without dieing." He said before Tsunade stood up and flicked him in the head.

Sitting back down after flicking Naruto Tsunade started to talk. "I still don't trust her Naruto, but if she does prove trustworthy then you can accept her deal. But now we need to get moving, we have one more stop before we get to Wave. So pack up we leave in one hour."

* * *

A/N: Well there it is Chapter two, the fox has a deal for Naruto, along with a new traveling partner. Again please review and tell your friends.


	3. Chapter 3: The LLS and Hyuuga Summons

Disclaimer: Same as the last time it is not going to change anytime soon.

A/N: General Business: I started a new forum to talk about this fic and any future ones I may start. Also this is the last week for my poll on my next story please vote.

Story Business: So I already referred to Naruto Hinata and Tenten as Chunin but didn't tell them yet, yea that's my bad, I plan to do that when they get to wave so lets just forget that it happened in the last chapter. I'm also looking for a beta reader I have a few in mind but I haven't made a decision yet.

Review Shout-Outs: Challenger: For Showing me a few different Naruto Challenges.

Snake1980: Giving me even more weapon ideas.

Notgonnasay09: Some cool summon ideas.

PerfectLionheart: His first review on my story means a lot.

By: ShadeBladez

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Legendary Lightning Sword and Hyuuga Summons

-x Fire Country Border x-

"Ok group it's time to stop for a break." Tsunade said, getting her group to stop.

"Were going to be at the cliff the Raijin fell off in an hour, so rest up." The blond medic said to her team while her and Shizune went off to talk about their plans.

Grabbing a ration bar the girls and Naruto sat down in a circle to talk.

Not liking the silence Kin decided to start a the conversation. "So why did you all leave anyway? I heard you won the war, what could have happened to get you exiled, besides hurting the Uchiha?" She asked.

"Well you see I didn't just hurt their Uchiha, I blinded him so his Sharingan is useless now and so is he." Naruto said starting to tell his story.

"But not only that, but as you heard I'm the Jinchurikki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, so back in my village I was hated by most of the village." He told her.

Understanding why Naruto was here, she still didn't know why the girls were following him.

"Ok so I know why your here, but why did you and the others follow him?" Kin asked Hinata and Tenten.

Hearing her question Hinata decided to answer first. "Well Kin you see I've had a cr-crush on N-Naruto-Kun here for a very long time so, I decided to leave with him to get to know him better and express my l-l-love for him." Hinata said while holding Naruto's hand, and blushing as red as a beat.

"On the other hand I felt that any village that would throw away a hero like Naruto, would throw away us normal ninja without a second thought. Also I know he is not the fox just her jailer." Tenten said finishing up her story.

"Ok so I get you two but what about Tsunade-Sensei and Shizune-Sama?" Kin asked.

Trying to take his mind off of Hinata holding his hand to stop blushing Naruto answered her this time.

"Well you see I'm the reason that Baa-Chan came back to the Leaf village, so if they would kick me out than she thought why should she stay." Naruto said, even though he was still blushing a little from Hinata holding his hand.

With that conversation over the group decided to talk about their lives, what training they had, and their goals for the future.

-x Not To Far Away x-

"So Tsunade-Sama what do you think about our little group?" Shizune asked her Sensei.

Resting up against a tree Tsunade answered her. "Well Naruto and Tenten will need to work on their chakra control, while Tenten and Hinata will have to work on their chakra reserves."

"What about that new girl Kin? Do you trust her, she did work with Orochimaru?" The young medic asked.

Thinking about her first apprentices question Tsunade sighed before she answered. "Well Shizune I don't know she doesn't seem to like Orochimaru anymore, we'll just have to wait and see."

"About her as a student well, she has small reserves and decent control but she needs more of both to work with us." Tsunade answered her apprentice.

_'And if she does betray us she wont live to see the next day.'_ Tsunade thought about what she would do to the new girl of her group.

"Well Shizune I think we gave them enough time to get to know each other lets get them and go. I want to make it to Wave by night fall." Tsunade told Shizune while getting ready to leave.

-x Leaf Training Ground 7 x-

Arriving to see his last student standing on the bridge waiting for him Kakashi walked up to her.

"Yo Sakura what did you want to see for?" The copy ninja asked her.

"Well you see Kakashi-Sensei I wanted to know if you would train me to be a real Kunoichi?" Sakura asked.

Thinking about what the pink haired girl asked him Kakashi decided that it was time to be a real sensei and start to do his job.

"Sakura you and I have a lot of work to do, you need to work on being a ninja and not just a fangirl." He said but before she could go all emo on him he decided to finish what he was saying.

"And me well its about time I become a real sensei to you and stop thinking about the what happened in the past." He finished.

Knowing her sensei was right on both accounts Sakura started to stretch to start training.

"Your right sensei its time to get serious, so what do we start on first?" The Genin asked her Sensei.

Thinking about what to start her on Kakashi came up with a brilliant plan.

"Well Sakura first your chakra reserves and your stamina are extremely low, so your going to be running laps up and down this tree, then were moving on to water walking." the Jonin told his student.

"Hai Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura said before starting her training.

Smiling at his student, the silver hair ninja pulled out his little orange book.

_'Well helping Sakura is a start, one bad habit at a time is good.'_ Kakashi thought to him self before he felt a chakra presence shunshin next to him.

"Well ANBU-San is there anything I can do for you?" Kakashi asked the ANBU that shunshined next to him.

"Kakashi-San the Hokage request that you come to his office immediately." The ANBU Said before he left.

"Well Sakura keep training until your almost out of chakra head home and I'll see you the same time tomorrow." Kakashi said before he left.

Leaving Sakura alone to finish her training and grow stronger.

-x Hokage's Office x-

"**Summoning Jutsu"** Jiraiya yelled out summoning six small messenger toads.

"**What do you need of the toad messengers Jiraiya?"** Their leader asked the Sannin.

"Gamaboda I need you and your group to go to the hidden villages of Sand, Mist, Cloud, Rock, Waterfall, and Sound." Jiraiya said telling them of their jobs.

Hopping right on top of Jiraiya's desk Gamaboda stared straight into his eye's.

"**And why would you want us to go out to hidden villages not even allied with us?"** The toad asked.

"I need you to discreetly let the information about Tsunade leaving the Leaf get to their leaders, again without being seen." The toad Sannin said.

Hopping off of the Hokage's desk the other five toads jumped out the windows on their way to their targets.

"**Jiraiya you better have a good plan, because you know if the boy gets hurt Gamabunta will squash you like a fly."** Gamaboda said before leaping out the window himself.

_'I hope this plan works for Naruto's and my sake.'_ Jiraiya thought before Kakashi came through his door.

Leaning in his chair Jiraiya's head looked like it was about to explode, Hatake Kakashi the most late ninja in the world was early.

"Jiraiya-Sama you needed to see me?" Kakashi asked.

Regaining his composure Jiraiya started to talk. "Ah yes Kakashi it seems that you only have one student left, so while your training her how would you like a long term in village mission?"

"Well Hokage-Sama as a loyal ninja of the Leaf I would be honored to take any mission you would give me." The copy ninja answered, all ready knowing where this was going.

"Ok then you have two S-ranked missions, the first is for you to write down every jutsu you know separate them by element and rank." The Hokage said.

Not expecting that part of his mission Kakashi decided to ask Jiraiya what he needed his jutsu for.

"If you don't mind Hokage-Sama why do you need the jutsu I've coppied?" The copy ninja asked.

"Well Kakashi if you must know, your jutsu are going to be a gift for a certain group of ninja." Jiraiya told him with a smile.

Seeing Kakashi understood what he said Jiraiya gave him his second mission. "Now your second mission is to find any and all ROOT members and spies in the leaf, you will have the help of your old ANBU squad on this."

After telling him that Jiraiya pressed down onto a seal under his desk getting a group of ANBU in his office.

"You called for us lord Hokage?" The ANBU captain asked.

"Yes you have a mission, you and your team will be working under Hatake Kakashi again to clean the Leaf of ROOT ANBU and spies." Jiraiya said to the ANBU team.

"Yo guys I'm back." Kakashi said.

Taking out his wolf masking and putting it on, Kakashi and his team left so the Hokage could get to more peeping.

-x Cliff at Fire Country Border x-

"Well team here it is, this is where Naruto knocked the Raijin off the cliff into the water." Tsunade told her team.

"Hey its not like I meant to do it, I was being attacked!" Naruto yelled out.

Stepping in between the two Shizune stopped the argument before it even started.

"Here's the plan team first me and Tsunade-Sama will be staying up top watching your progress, Tenten you and Kin will be on that lower ledge holding the rope for Hinata and Naruto to climb with." Shizune started to explain to the team.

"Now Naruto your job is to dive down and get the Raijin, while Hinata waits for you on top of the water to help you if you need it." She finished her explanation.

Hearing their jobs Naruto pulled out their gear from his giant scroll, Some climbing rope and kunai to tie to the rope.

He also pulled his trunks out as to not get his clothes wet.

"Ok girls lets do this!!" Naruto yelled while walking to the edge of the cliff.

Noticing that the top half of the cliff smooth the group started walking down unto a small ledge halfway down.

"Ok Naruto, Hinata this is where we need to start using the rope." Tenten said while setting the rope up.

Looking down Hinata couldn't help but be afraid.

"It'll be ok Hinata-Hime if anything happens I'll be there to save you." Naruto said giving her hand a squeeze.

With Hinata's renewed confidence they her and Naruto started climbing down the rope.

"Be careful you two, we'll be waiting." Kin yelled out to her new friends.

Reaching the bottom Naruto started looking around to find the Raijin with no luck.

"N-Naruto-Kun maybe I c-could find it with my B-Byakugan." Hinata said to her love.

"That's a great idea Hinata-Hime" Naruto said

Before picking her up in a huge hug and spinning her around, which almost made them both fall in, and gave Hinata a massive blush.

"**Byakugan" **Hinata said activating her bloodline to see into the water.

"It's straight down there Naruto-Kun." Hinata said.

"Ok Hinata-Hime see you in a bit." Naruto said.

And with that Naruto dove down into the water to find the Raijin.

It was going on five minutes and Hinata still didn't see Naruto coming up, getting worried she started looking down with her Byakugan.

_'Oh Naruto-Kun what could you be doing just staying down there.'_ Hinata thought to herself seeing Naruto just floating by the Raijin.

"Hinata whats taking Naruto so long?" Tenten asked.

"I I don't know." Hinata yelled out to the other girl.

Surging up from the bottom of the water Naruto jumped out and landed right next to Hinata with something in each hand.

"N-N-Naruto-Kun what took you so long?" Hinata asked her crush.

Hiding his one hand behind his back Naruto started to walk back to the cliff.

"Oh its nothing Hinata-Hime lets get going." Naruto told her.

Walking back up the cliff Hinata couldn't help but wonder what Naruto was hiding from them, but decided to let him surprise them.

Seeing Naruto and Hinata climbing the rope back up Tenten and Kin started pulling the ropes up to help them.

"Naruto what were you doing down there?" Kin asked the blond.

"Oh it was nothing lets keep going, so we can get back to Tsunade-Sama." Naruto said nervously.

With them up and the rope put away the group started walking up the rest of the way.

Seeing the group come back Tsunade walked over to make sure everyone was ok.

"Naruto what took you so long down there, and did you get the Raijin?" The medic ninja asked.

"Of course Tsunade-Sensei, but not only that I also saw these really beautiful flowers and got one for each of you beautiful ladies." Naruto said pulling the flowers from behind his back to give to the girls.

Handing a flower to each Hinata, Tenten, Kin, Shizune, and Tsunade, Naruto was engulfed in hugs from all of the girls.

_**'Now that's my boy, a lady killer already.'**_ the Kyuubi thought inside of Naruto's head.

Getting himself free Naruto was able to get out the Raijin from his trunks.

"And here is the Raijin." Naruto said activating the legendary blade.

"Hey Tenten would you like to hold on to it for now, I mean you are the best one here with weapons." Naruto asked the bun haired girl.

Running up to Naruto Tenten started jumping up and down like a little school girl.

"Oh yes yes yes Naruto-Kun I would love to hold onto it." Tenten said while giving Naruto a huge hug.

_'That's the second time she called him Naruto-Kun, looks like he might have his second girl sooner than later.'_ Tsunade thought, while looking at the two.

_'So Tenten might like him to, well I wont let that stop me I'll still be his first wife, and I get to say who he can go out with. But she is a nice girl, and I know that she doesn't hate him for his burden.'_ Hinata thought to herself.

"Ok Girls stop groping Naruto its time to leave, next stop Wave." Tsunade said getting everyone ready to leave.

-x Leaf Jonin Bar x-

Sitting around a table were three of the most powerful Jonin in the hidden Leaf village, Hatake Kakashi, Might Gai, and Sarutobi Asuma.

"So Kakashi how is your last student doing?" Gai asked his eternal rival

"Well Gai she's getting better, by the end of this week she'll be able to move on to water walking." Kakashi told him.

Ordering another round of sake for the group Asuma started to talk.

"You know Gai you lost a student as well, so how are your two doing?" Asuma asked the green spandex ninja.

"Their ok they understand why she left, and training hard to be at her level next time they meet." Gai told his Jonin companion.

Grabbing his cup of sake Kakashi might have had the best idea of his life.

"Gai you have two students and I have one, so why don't we do joint missions together to give them all more experience?" The copy ninja asked his rival.

"Kakashi my eternal rival in youth I must say that, that is the single most brilliant idea you have ever had." Gai said.

Having that done they all started to talk in more hushed tones.

"So what do you guys think will happen now that Tsunade-Sama and her group are gone?" Gai asked the group.

"I don't know the village itself is rotting and corrupted, they have already dishonored my father and clan." Asuma said to the taijutsu master.

Nodding his head Kakashi spoke. "Not only that but they also dishonored the fourth and his family."

Looking around to see if anyone was by them Kakashi got a serious look on his face, that one could even see under his mask.

"How would you two like to help me on a mission?" The silver haired ninja asked.

Seeing the other two Leaf ninja nod their heads Kakashi continued.

"Me and my old ANBU team are to find all ROOT ANBU and spies, killing the later." Kakashi said.

"Were in." was all the other two could say before leaving to meet with Kakashi's ANBU team.

-x Ichiraku Ramen Stand x-

Eating their ramen two Jonin, a Special Jonin, a Chunin, and a ramen waitress were all talking about the events that just happened a two days ago.

"So Kurenai how is your team doing now that Hyuuga girl is gone." Anko asked her long time friend.

"It's going as good as it can, I'll need to bring in someone else so we can do missions but their still training hard." Kurenai told the snake ninja.

Taking off her mask Yuugao started to talk. "The village is going down hill fast isn't it?"

hearing her question all of the girls started nodding their heads.

"First they exile Naruto-Kun, and Tsunade-Sama and her group leave with him whats happening." Ayame said.

"My clan is already talking about what they might do if the leaf falls more." Hana started to say.

"We may have pack loyalty to the village but not to the corrupt people in it." The Chunin finished.

While their conversation kept going, a whole other group of girls were talking about the same stuff somewhere close by.

-x Clearing Outside of the Great Naruto Bridge x-

"Ok team last break before wave and the Hyuuga summoning contract." Tsunade said to her team.

Passing out ration bars to her team, they all sat down in a circle to talk.

"So Baa-Chan what's the first thing your going to teach us?" Naruto asked his new sensei.

"Well Naruto since you asked I have a question for you. Do you know the secret of shadow clones?" The well endowed ninja asked.

"What are you talking about Tsunade-Sensei?" Naruto asked.

Walking up to the blond Tsunade decided to show him what she meant.

"Ok Naruto make a shadow clone and send it with me." Tsunade told her second apprentice.

Making a shadow clone Naruto sent it with Tsunade, only to have her come back alone not even a minute later.

"Now Naruto what did I just do to you?" The blond medic asked.

"Well you just... wait, why did you punch me in the head." Naruto asked getting his memories back from the clone.

"Naruto I didn't punch you, I punched your clone. You see when a shadow clone is dispelled the creator gets their memories back. It's great for espionage and training." The Sannin told them.

Hearing this Naruto came to realize that he could have used it to train this whole time.

"You mean I could have been using this to train the whole time and no one told me?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Well Naruto your sensei didn't really help you that much." Tenten told him.

"Hey Baa-Chan I have an idea." The blond knuckle head said.

Looking at Naruto wondering what he could have come up with she told him to continue.

"Well if you're going to be teaching use then why don't we share everything we know, like my shadow clones, Tenten's weapons, Kin's sound jutsu, Hinata-Hime's chakra control, yours and Shizune's medical jutsu, and all of our summons." Naruto asked his new sensei.

"Now Naruto that is a great idea, but about the summons we will have to ask the head of our main summons if we can, and more than likely pass some trials." The Sannin said, amazed with his idea.

_'Wow Naruto-Kun just had an amazing idea, that would help non clan ninja like me a lot. Wait did I just call him Naruto-Kun again, what am I thinking bad Tenten bad'_ Tenten thought while looking at Naruto with a sparkle in her eye, that went noticed by everyone but Naruto.

"Well I should check on the toads anyway so I'm going to ask them. **Summoning Jutsu**." Naruto yelled out summoning Gamakichi.

"**Hey Boss whats up?**" The young toad asked.

"Just checking up on you guys, hows the family? Oh and could you ask your pops if its ok for me to sign other summoning contracts?" Naruto asked his personal summons.

"**Yea we're doing good boss you know resting after that invasion, but yea I can ask pops about it. But before I leave some pink haired girl asked me to give you this letter.**" Gamakichi said giving Sakura's letter to Naruto.

Taking the letter Naruto decided to read it later and stuffed in his pocket.

"Thanks kichi, I'll read it later." Naruto said sending the toad back home.

"Now that you're done with that it's time to go get Hinata here her summons." Tsunade said getting her team up and ready to leave.

-x Hidden Leaf Village Restaurant x-

"So Ino what do you think about this?" Sakura asked.

Looking at her friend before taking a bite of her dango, Ino answered her.

"I don't know Sakura, Naruto he was a hero, he stopped that demon in the invasion, and he brought Tsunade-Sama back." Ino told her long time friend.

"I know, the Leaf isn't doing that good are we?" Sakura asked the blond ninja.

"No, daddy is at a meeting right now with the other clan heads, it seemed like it was important. And I over heard him talking about that some of the clans are thinking about leaving if things get worse." Ino said.

Looking over at her friend Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing, even though she saw it coming.

"You know Ino they might not be the only ones, I don't know about you but I'm going to try and meet Naruto-Kun as soon as I can, to at least try to be his friend and make up for my mistakes." The pink haired girl told her friend.

"Well we'll just have to see where things go, and hope for the best." Ino said, letting them finish their meal in silence.

-x Nara Clan Meeting Room x-

"So now that the new tax rate for certain individuals has been decided, it's now time to vote on to staying with Tsunade-Sama or the elders." Shikaku said.

"The Akimichi are with Tsunade and her group if they return to the Leaf or not." Chouza said.

"We of the Yamanaka are also with Tsunade." The clan head Inoichi said.

"That woman is to troublesome to not be with." The Nara clan head said.

"The pack is loyal to the leader of the leaf not her advisers." Tsume the Inuzuka clan head said.

"Thy Hyuuga started with the Senju and won't leave them." Hiashi stated.

"It's illogical for us to listen to the elders any longer." Shibi the Aburame clan head stated matter of factly.

"Then it's decided, let us not talk about this again until the time comes." Shikaku said bring the meeting to a close.

-x Naruto's Mind Scape x-

"So kit what brings you here now." The Kyuubi asked.

"Well fox I need to know how long will it take for you to get out?" Naruto asked his demon.

"First off kit call me Kyu, secondly it will take at least a year but I'll tell you ahead of time to prepare you." The newly named Kyu told her container.

Having his first question answered Naruto breathed a sigh of relief at not having the fox come out for awhile.

"Now my last question, when I do get a new mate how long until we gain the rest of my mates blood lines?" Naruto asked Kyu.

"Now kit that's a good question, it should only take about a week after you mark your mates." Kyu told Naruto.

"Ok Kyu, well were about to hit Wave so I have to go, I'll try to talk to you more until you get out ok." Naruto said as he fazed out of his mind.

"That would be good Naruto-Kun." Kyu said to herself.

-x Wave Country x-

Standing on the edge of the beach at the end of the Great Naruto Bridge team Tsunade stood in their standard Shinobi all black swim suits.

"Ok team if we decoded this clue right and according to the map Tenten's dad gave us the summoning scroll for the Hyuuga clan should be around here somewhere." Tsunade told her team while they all searched the beach for some kind of clue.

"Tsunade-Sensei what was the clue again?" Tenten asked her hero.

"Those that see all clear from above, see none from hole in the depths." Tsunade told her last apprentice.

Thinking about the clue Tenten looked at the map her father gave them. On it were marks that meant either one for summoning contracts and another for weapons, and a summoning contract mark was on this beach in Wave.

"Well Tsunade-Sensei I think the clue means that the contract is in a cave under the water." Tenten told her sensei.

"Ok Hinata check it out with your Byakugan." Tsunade told her young apprentice.

"**Byakugan.**" Hinata yelled out.

Looking around Hinata couldn't help but gasp when she saw a cave with the Hyuuga symbol on the floor.

"Hai Tsunade-Sensei there's one right below us." Hinata told the blond medic.

"Ok team it's time to go swimming." The Sannin told her apprentices.

Diving into the water team Tsunade swam until they saw a very dimly lit cave, and began to surface in it.

"Baa-Chan I can't see anything." Naruto complained.

"Hinata you're the only one that can see in here you need to go and find the contract, yell if something goes wrong we'll find someway to help you." Tsunade said to her shy student.

Walking to where she saw the Hyuuga clan symbol Hinata was taken by surprise when a chakra barrier sprang up.

"Hinata-Hime, Hinata-Hime whats going on." Naruto yelled sensing the barrier come up, even though Hinata couldn't hear him.

Walking up Hinata grabbed what looked like to be a giant and well kept scroll, opening it up Hinata saw that the last name signed was her great grandmothers. Pricking her finger with her kunai Hinata wrote her name next to the last.

Remembering the hand signs Naruto-Kun and Tsunade-Sensei taught her Hinata yelled out. "**Summoning Jutsu!**"

Appearing out of the smoke a medium size falcon appeared.

"**Who is it that summons the great falcon clan after sixty years?**" The falcon asked.

"I-I do oh great f-f-falcon." Hinata said while bowing in awe summon.

"**And who are you to summon the falcon clan?**" The bird asked.

"H-H-Hinata H-Hyuuga heiress of the H-Hyuuga clan." The shy girl said.

"**Wait you must be Hana's Great Granddaughter, how could I have not seen it you stutter just like her.**" The summon told her.

"Oh great falcon may I have your name?" Hinata asked.

While they were talking outside of the barrier Naruto was yelling his head off trying to find out what was going on.

"**My name shy one is Takanomo, now young one who is it that is yelling for you so loudly?**" Takanomo asked her.

"W-Well I th-think he is my b-b-boyfriend, I don't know yet." Hinata told him.

"**I see well Hinata you may go for now, but when you get out side to an open area you must summon me again to take your trial. And bring your boyfriend with you, oh and try to stutter less.**" Takanomo said before leaving in a puff of smoke.

Walking out of the barrier Hinata ran up to Naruto a gave him a huge hug, to stop him from yelling.

"Hinata-Hime are you ok, what kind of summon did you get?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto-Kun yes I'm ok, and it was a falcon summoning contract." Hinata told him, remembering what Takanomo told her.

"Ok team it's time to go, I really hate these dark places." Tsunade told her team.

With that team Tsunade left to go visit an old friend of Naruto's

-x Tazuna's House x-

Walking up tot Tazuna's house Naruto was amazed that it was a lot bigger than it was the last time he was here. Knocking on the door an old drunk man opened it up.

"Hey you old drunk I'm back!" Naruto yelled to Tazuna.

A/N: Here's chapter 3, took a little longer than I thought, a new summon, and problems in the Leaf. Review and tell your friends, because next time on The Missing Hokage: Rise of the Kitsune Kage: Chapter 4: The Trials of Summons & Training. So this chapter has less words but more pages I don't know, but I will never post anything below 5000 words.


	4. Chapter 4: The Trials of Summons & Train

Disclaimer: Same as the last time it is not going to change.

A/N: General Business: The poll is over and the winner is , I will try to have the first chapter out in a week or two. Also I love all the reviews so far keep them coming. My forum is up and waiting for you to come by leave me your ideas on my next big story and everything.

Story Business:I'll be using Kaiten instead of heavenly spin. This is a extra long chapter that will be split in two. Summons, training, clothes. They will become chunin in the next chapter, and the reason they can summon twice a day for beginners, a lot of soldier pills and Tsunade healing them. A few days late sorry.

Review Shout-Outs: Omega Knight 08: LOL

DeathMVP: Some new summoning ideas

Snake1980: Even more weapons and with DeathMVP for a new fic idea.

By ShadeBladez

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Trials of Summons and Training**

-x Day One x-

-x Tazuna's House Wave x-

Sitting in the living room the group of young ninja were talking to Inari about what his family has been up to.

"So Inari how has you and your family been?" Naruto asked the young boy.

"We've been doing great Naruto-NiiSan, Gramps is the new leader of Wave." Inari told his hero.

"So Inari you really look up to Naruto don't you?" Tenten asked Inari.

Smiling at the bun haired girl Inari answered her. "Of course Naruto-NiiSan is my hero, I want to be a ninja just like him." He said.

"Aw looks like Naruto has himself a fanboy." Kin joked.

Hearing that both Inari and Naruto laughed at the joke.

"W-Well you know Inari maybe N-Naruto-Kun could help you be a ninja." Hinata told the young boy.

"That would be awesome!" Inari yelled out giving a thumbs up pose.

Seeing Inari's pose all of the girls couldn't help but pinch his cheeks and aw. While in another part of the house Shizune and Tsunami were talking about something else.

"So Tsunami how has life been since Naruto left?" Shizune asked the young woman.

"Good dad is the new leader of Wave, we've got a lot more traffic even ninja." Tsunami told the medic.

"Ninja? Do you have a supply store for them, we could use some new clothes?" The medic asked.

"Yea it's a real nice one to, sells weapons and clothes, an old friend of dad's runs it." Tsunami said.

Getting a gleam in her eye Shizune got an idea. "You know Naruto could use some new clothes, and you could help if you want." Shizune said.

"You know that is a very good idea." Tsunami said giggling.

With that the two young women started talking about shopping among other things. While in Tazuna's personal workshop Tazuna and Tsunade were talking.

"Tazuna-San I have an offer to make Wave stronger you can't refuse." Tsunade told the leader of Wave.

"And what may this offer be Tsunade-San" Tazuna asked the former Hokage.

"I want to restart a hidden ninja village here in wave, I will give you all the money you need to start building it. It will take awhile to gather other ninja but in the end Wave will be better." Tsunade offered.

"Well it is an interesting offer but what do you mean by restart?" Tazuna asked.

"Hidden Whirlpool village." Was all that Tsunade said before she left to gather her team.

-x Clearing in Wave x-

"Ok everyone today we start your training, this week we will be working on our summoning contracts, and on your free time you will be learning more about your partners." Tsunade told the group.

"Now we just need to decide the order we sign them." Shizune said

"I-I have an i-idea T-Tsunade-Sensei." Hinata spoke up.

Looking at the young Hyuuga Tsunade motioned for her to speak up.

"Well how about toad, slug, turtle, falcon, monkey, and tiger. Starting from the ones we know the most." Hinata suggested.

"Great idea Hinata, and without stuttering to your doing better." Tsunade told her apprentice.

"That was the best idea ever Hinata-Hime!" Naruto yelled while picking up Hinata and spinner her around.

When Naruto put Hinata down Tsunade started to speak once more. "Ok then first we need to check with our summons now, to make sure it's ok to summon others." Tsunade said.

"**Summoning Jutsu!"** Naruto, Hinata, and Shizune yelled out.

Popping out of the smoke Gamakichi started to speak. **"Hey bro what do you need?"** He asked Naruto.

"Hey Kichi did you ask your dad if I could sign other contracts?" Naruto asked the small toad.

"**Yea pops said it was ok, just don't forget about me."** Gamakichi told his partner.

"Never could Kichi." Naruto told his partner.

Going over to Shizune a slug started to speak to her. **"Lady Shizune what is it that I may help you with?"** The Slug asked.

"Ah Batsuya me and Tsunade-Sama would like to know if it's ok for us to sign other summoning contracts?" The young medic asked.

"**Lady Katsuya thought you would ask that, and she is ok with it."** Batsuya told her summoner.

"Thank you Batsuya." Shizune said while bowing to the slug.

Flying over to Hinata Takanomo started to talk. **"Hinata-Sama, I take it that you would also like to sign other contracts?"** The falcon asked.

"H-Hai Takanomo-Sama, I would also l-like to k-know if my t-team could s-sign your contract?" Hinata asked.

"**Yes you may sign other contracts, we normally only let Hyuuga sign ours, but I sense that you consider them family and one may be a Hyuuga sooner than later."** The falcon said, looking at Naruto.

"Thank you Takanomo, that is all I need." Hinata said bowing down to hide her blush.

Seeing the falcon puff back home, Tsunade decided to start the toad trail. "Ok Naruto I need you to summon the toad contract, just think about a the contract and the toad with it will appear." Tsunade told her apprentice.

Focusing his chakra Naruto did the jutsu. **"Summoning Jutsu!"** He yelled out getting a medium size red toad with arm guards to appear. Before rolling out his tongue to put down the contract and leave.

Passing around the scroll all of the girls signed it before Naruto rolled it up to give to a new toad of his choice later.

"Ok now everyone I want you to think of the toads and put about half of your chakra into the summoning jutsu, and Naruto if you could summon Gamabunta for me." Tsunade told her apprentices.

"**Summoning Jutsu!"** They all yelled out, before a huge cloud of smoke obscured their vision.

"**Hey brat why did you summon me now?"** Gamabunta the boss toad asked.

Looking down from on top of Gamabunta Naruto spoke. "Well boss toad, we wish to take the toad trial to become real toad summoners." Naruto told the boss of toads.

Smiling at the small boy Gamabunta started to speak. **"It's about time brat, now the toad trial is, just the first step to becoming a true toad summoner, but it is the easiest all we do is share a drink of sake."** Gamabunta told the group.

Getting a gleam in her eye's Tsunade started to droll. "Now Gamabunta-Sama that is my kind of trial." She said while pulling out a few bottles of sake, before handing one to each of her apprentices.

Taking her own bottle Tsunade walked up to a medium size blueish green toad with staff in her hands. "Hi I'm Tsunade and you are?" The Sannin asked while bowing deeply.

"**My name is Gamagouken and it is nice to meet such a great healer."** Gamagouken said while bowing to her new summoner.

"I'm Shizune, may I have your name?" The young medic asked her toad, a medium size green toad with black stripes down it's back.

"**My name is Gamadoku young healer."** Gamadoku told her.

Walking over to her toad partner who was black with a silver line going from each shoulder to her back, with a giant scroll on her back Tenten spoke. "Hi my name is Tenten, and yours?" Tenten asked.

"**I'm Gamaken weapon mistress in training."** Gamaken said making Tenten blush.

"Hi I'm Kin and who may you be?" Kin asked while bowing to the pure brown toad.

"**I am Gamasaku young one."** The toad told her.

"H-Hello my n-name is H-Hinata." Hinata said.

"**My name is Gamaonbin shy one."** Said a pale purple toad.

Seeing that everyone has now met Gamabunta started to speak. **"Ok now lets drink!" **He yelled out.

"Tsunade is it ok if we drink we are young?" Tenten asked the older woman.

"Old enough to kill old enough to drink is what I say." Tsunade told her young student.

Hearing that everyone drank their sake and bowed to their partner.

"**Now that, that is over it's time for one last gift to you Naruto. It once belonged to your father the weapon of toads Yagyu."** Gamabunta said, handing Naruto a tanto that looked just like his, before all of the toads puffed back home.

"Oh My Kami, Naruto can I hold your sword." Tenten said jumping on Naruto to get to his new tanto. Just before jumping off realizing what she said while blushing just as red as Hinata.

"Ok now that's over lets rest up before we do the slugs." Tsunade said while unpacking the lunch Tsunami made for them.

-x Leaf Village Ninja Academy x-

Standing behind the academy the Konohamaru corps started to talk about their future as ninja.

"Ok group we need to find a new sensei to help us grow stronger for our hero." Konohamaru said to his two friends.

"What about Ebisu?" Udon asked.

"He's ok but he tries to make everything a short cut." Konohamaru said.

"Well then what about Iruka-Sensei, he's smart and likes Naruto." Moegi stated.

Coming from behind a tree a young girl who was spying on them decided to speak. "Why not both, if you learn from both they can cover each others weak spots." The spy said.

"Hanabi what are you doing spying on us." Konohamaru said to the normally stuck up girl.

"I'm sorry I was just looking for someone to hang out with, father wants me to get out and have real friends like Hinata-NeeChan." Hanabi said.

The Konohamaru corps walked around her trying to see if she was lying about wanting friends. "Well if you not lying you can join us, Ok group lets find us a new sensei!" Konohamaru yelled while jumping off to find a sensei.

-x Clearing in Wave x-

"Ok team it's time to start on the slugs." Tsunade said, before taking out the slug contract that she kept with her, and passing it around.

Hearing her Naruto and the girls moved away from the tree they were talking by, and signed the contract before giving it back to Tsunade.

"Same as last time team, but with slugs." The Sannin said.

"**Summoning Jutsu!"** They all yelled out with the same effects as last time.

"**Lady Tsunade what may I do for you today?"** Katsuya asked her summoner.

"It is time for my new apprentices to take the slug trial, and I need the Nirvana, the slug staff back." Tsunade told the queen of the slugs.

"**Ok young ones the trial for the slugs is simple, you must work as a team and catch you partners."** Katsuya said as she handed Tsunade her staff.

Walking over to her teacher Shizune and her slug Batsuya sat down with her teacher. "It's ok team, it's not has hard as it sounds." Shizune said to the team.

"Hey I'm Naruto whats up?" Naruto asked his partner.

"**Tamesuya is the name." **The orange and black slug said glaring at his partner.

"**Hello young one I'm Suzusuya and you are?"** The slug green slug with blue spots asked Kin.

Sliding over to Hinata a pure blue slug started to talk. **"Hello shy one I'm Mizusuya the water slug."**

"My name is Hinata." Hinata said while bowing to her partner.

Walking over to her slug partner Tenten introduced herself. "Hello my name is Tenten who might you be."

"**I am Tensuya young one."** The green slug said.

"**Ok young ones it is time for your trial."** Katsuya said while the four slugs puffed off to their hiding spots.

"So who is going to lead the team?" Tenten asked.

"I Think Hinata-Hime should, she does have experience on a tracking team." Naruto said while putting his arm around Hinata.

Grabbing Naruto's hand so she wouldn't faint Hinata spoke. "Thank you N-Naruto-Kun, I would l-love to."

Leading the team over to the water Hinata started to look around with her Byakugan. "Mizusuya should be around here near the water." Hinata said.

Walking on the water they all started looking for the water slug, until Hinata yelled out. "Look over there the water it's moving."

Running over to the water Hinata dove in to catch the slug. "I have you now Mizusuya." Hinata yelled catching the slug.

"**Good job lady Hinata I shall wait for you back with lady Tsunade."** Mizusuya said before leaving.

"Hey girls over here in the forest I think I smell Tamesuya over there." Naruto yelled running into the forest.

Before any of them could catch up to Naruto small balls of slime started to hit them from everywhere. "Naruto-Kun where are you, help." Hinata yelled out.

Until suddenly the slime stopped and Naruto came rolling out of the forest wrestling Tamesuya. "I got you now." Naruto yelled.

"**Well I've seen better but you'll do for now." **Tamesuya said sarcastically, while moving back to the group.

"Up next Suzusuya." Kin said searching for her partner.

Walking through the forest was quite until a bell sounded off in the distance.

"She's over there!" Yelled Kin jumping off.

"How do you know where she is?" Hinata asked her.

"When we first came in I put trip wire up to detect any intruders with bells on the end." Kin said while heading off to find her slug.

The group didn't have to go far until they say Suzusuya caught up by the trip wire. **"So you caught me good job on that trap, it's hard to catch a slug with wire."** Suzusuya said before leaving to find the others.

"Last ones all yours Tenten-Chan." Hinata said.

"Ok Hinata can you see anything, and Naruto can you smell anything?" Tenten asked her team, while looking for some sign of the slug.

"All I smell is the slime from Suzusuya." Naruto said,

"Wait I think I see something moving on the edge of the forest." Hinata told her team, while turning to go to the edge of the forest.

Arriving at the edge of the forest the team didn't see anything until Tenten threw a kunai and hit a tree. "Now now don't try to get away Tensuya." Tenten said.

Seeing that she was caught,Tensuya stopped blending in with the leaves. **"Good job young one, not many can see past my color."** Tensuya said, before joining the group heading back to Tsunade.

Arriving back in the clearing the team saw their two senseis talking alone. "Team glad your back, and you passed the trial good." Tsunade told her team.

"Ok it's time to get back to Tazuna's house and rest, you've been through a lot today, and you do it all over again tomorrow." Shizune said getting a groan from the all of the group but Naruto.

-x Tazuna's House x-

Sitting alone in his room, Naruto opened his letter from Sakura and started to read it.

_Dear Naruto-Kun_

_'Oh god now she's trying to kiss up.' Naruto thought._

_No I'm not trying to kiss up first off. I am truly sorry for all the pain I've caused you over the years. When you came back at first I was sad Sasuke was hurt, but then I got to thinking. Who was the one that always helped me and tried his best to make me smile, and it wasn't the Uchiha it was you. So I deiced that I want to be a Kunoichi that you would be proud of, an not a fan girl. Well I'm going to go find Kakashi-Sensei, I will see you soon Naruto-Kun._

_Sakura_

"So she wants to change for me?" Naruto asked himself. "Well she has along way to go." Naruto said.

After reading her letter he deiced to write his own letter to her before sealing it to send to her later.

-x Day Two x-

-x Clearing Wave x-

"Ok team it's time to start on our next summon the turtle." Shizune said to the group.

Taking out the turtle contract Naruto passed it to Tenten. "Since Gai-San gave it to you I think you should be the first one to summon it Tenten." Naruto said while smiling.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun that is so sweet of you." Tenten said giving him a hug, not noticing the glare Hinata was giving her.

Unrolling the contract Tenten was the first to sign it before passing it around the group.

"Naruto if you would try to summon the boss for us." Tsunade told the blond.

"**Summoning Jutsu!"** Naruto yelled out.

"**Who dares summon the king of turtles, Tokukame?"** Yelled a giant blue green turtle with a huge spiky shell.

Bowing down Tenten started to speak. "We did oh great turtle king, Tokukame I am a student of Maito Gai." Tenten said.

"**So Gai has deiced to pass down the contract, and let me guess you wish to take the trial?" **Tokukame asked.

"Hai Tokukame-Sama." Tenten said.

"**Very well summon your partners."** The giant turtle told them.

"**Summoning Jutsu!"** The team yelled.

Five turtles appeared by them, the first one was green with small spikes on her shell. **"Hi I'm Kamekasui princess of the turtles." **She said to Tenten

"I'm Tenten Kamekasui." Tenten said to her new partner.

Naruto started walking up to a dark red turtle with a spiked tail. "Hey I'm Naruto, what's your name?" He asked.

"**Yo I'm Tamakame." **He Said not even looking at Naruto.

Running over to Shizune a blue turtle with a smooth shell spoke. **"Hey I'm Kamehayai."** She said at a fast pace.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kamehayai." Shizune said back.

The turtle by Tsunade was pure brown with a rough shell, and huge legs. **"I'm Kamekei"** He said in a rough voice.

"Nice to meet you Kamekei." Tsunade said.

"H-Hello I'm H-Hinata." She told the lavender turtle with spikes on it's back.

"**I'm Kameonbin nice to meet you."** The female turtle said.

"**Kamepin is the name."** A black turtle said to Kin.

"Why hello my name is Kin." She said

Looking down on the group Tokukame spoke. **"Now for your trial you must go three minutes against your partner without being hurt or hurting them."** He told them.

Tsunade's and Shizune's passed their trials easy enough next up was Kin.

Kin started off the trial with throwing some senbon, but she threw them wide enough not to hit Kamepin but some trees.

"**You know you're not spouse to hit me right?" **The turtle asked sarcastically.

"That's why I missed, or haven't you noticed that your not moving anymore." Kin stated.

It was then that everyone noticed the bells on Kin's senbon. "That noise you hear is keeping you there and it won't stop until I want it to stop." Kin told the turtle.

"**Ok Kin you win, I can't get out of this trap." **Kamepin said.

Next up was Hinata facing Kameonbin. Hinata started off jumping up into a tree thinking the turtle couldn't reach her up there. Until she heard **"Shell Spike Jutsu!"**

Looking around with her Byakugan Hinata saw a tiny spike coming from behind her. Dodging to the right Hinata saw even more coming at her from every side. It was then that she deiced to try a new jutsu Neji taught her. **"Kaiten!"** Hinata yelled out creating the Hyuuga clan ultimate defense.

With that every spike fell to the ground.

"A Hyuuga huh, and one that can use their ultimate defense, you pass." The turtle said, seeing Hinata's confidence grow with her new move.

Running up to her Naruto picked her up and spun her before going to his own fight. "You and me now Tamakame." Naruto yelled out.

"**Yea whatever."** The turtle said.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Naruto yelled making one hundred clones.

Seeing this Tamakame started swinging his tail popping shadow clone after shadow clone, until only ten were left. **"Those aren't so tough, is that all you got?" **Tamakame yelled.

"You wish!" Naruto yelled, while jumping into the trees.

"**So what now you running away, it wont work."** Tamakame said, while pounding the ground with his tail, causing the ground and trees to shake.

Missing his footing because of the tree moving, Naruto fell only to use the last of his shadow clones to break his fall. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** He yelled once more.

"Ok guys try to hold him down, we have less than a minute left we can do this." Naruto ordered his clones.

With that Naruto passed his trial if only barely. "Whoa that was close." Naruto said with a sigh.

"**Saving the best for last I see."** Kamekasui said.

"You know it." Tenten said, while unsealing a bow staff she had.

Swinging her tail Kamekasui was about to hit Tenten until it was stopped by her bow staff. Trying a different approach Kamekasui used her **Shell Spike Jutsu, **only to have hit knocked to the side by Tenten spinning her bow staff. This kept going on until the two were stopped by Tokukame.

"**Enough you all pass, and you girl I haven't seen someone hold off a member of the turtle clan in a long time. I want you to have this the shield of the turtles Giribannin."** Tokukame said handing shield with spike around the edges on it to Tenten, before puffing home with the rest of the turtles.

"Tenten that is so cool, what an awesome shield." Naruto yelled while giving her a huge hug.

"Well it's not as cool as your now sword Naruto-Kun." Tenten said while blushing.

-x Sand Village x-

Back in the Sand village the Jonin leaders were having a meeting.

"So we have all heard the rumors that Tsunade has left the Leaf, and with her Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the only person to ever beat Gaara." Baki the head Jonin said.

"What are we going to do, were in an alliance with the Leaf?" One of the council asked.

Looking around Baki started to speak, until the door flew in from the sand hitting it. "Me and my team are going to go meet them and attempt to get them to join the hidden Sand village." A flat voice said.

"Now Gaara wait until they have made their decision." A young man with war paint on said.

"Kankuro shut up, we will not let them stay out in the open to be hunted by everyone." A blond girl said.

"Temari your right, the hidden Sand will attempt to gain Tsunade's team's favor. Gaara your team is to meet them once we know where they're staying, and if you must leave a liaison with them." Baki told his team their next mission.

-x Sound Village x-

Kabuto did not want to do his job right now, which was to go and tell Orochimaru that Tsunade and the Kyuubi brat fled the hidden Leaf village. "Lord Orochimaru, I have some good and bad news."

"Kabuto get out with it what is the bad news." Orochimaru yelled at his right hand ninja.

"Tsunade along with the Kyuubi brat and the Hyuuga heiress have left the Leaf village" Kabuto told his leader.

"And the good news?" The snake Sannin asked.

"Your new body will be done just in time for you to switch, and it will be better than any other." Kabuto told his master.

"Good, about Tsunade I want you to send a team to kill her and her group, but bring me the bodies." Orochimaru told his top medic before letting out an evil cackle.

"Ku-kukukukuku." Could be heard through out the hidden Sound village.

-x Mist Village x-

Terumii Mei the Mizukage of mist was a very happy woman. First she finds out the Leaf village lost theirs, then she finds out that with it came the Sannin Tsunade and a Hyuuga. "Ao where are you, get your lazy ass in here." She yelled for her bodyguard.

"Hai Mizukage-Sama what is it that you need." He said to his leader.

"I want you to go and find where Tsunade and her team are staying and leave her this note to join the Mist village." Mei said, while handing him a scroll with her seal on it.

"And why are you sending me on such a boring mission?" Ao asked.

Looking at him like she was ready to kill him she spoke. "Because you annoy me." She said before kicking him out of her window.

-x Clearing in Wave x-

"Ok team it's time to get the last of the contracts done for the day." Tsunade said.

Taking out her scroll Hinata started to pass around the falcon summoning contract, until it was signed by everyone.

"I'll summon the boss this time Naruto you can rest up." Tsunade told her apprentice.

"**Summoning Jutsu!"** They all yelled at once summoning six falcons.

The biggest one was pure brown with white tipped wings and a scar his left wing. **"Who summons the great falcon clan, and it's leader Takasora?"** The giant falcon asked.

"We do great Takasora, I am Hinata Hyuuga Heiress of the Hyuuga clan and this is my team." Hinata said to the giant falcon.

"**Ah yes Takanomo told me about you and your group, I see you are ready to take your trial then?" **Takasora asked.

Walking over to Takanomo Hinata started to talk. "H-Hello Takanomo, what is the trial that we must pass." Hinata asked her partner.

"**Hinata-Sama the trial for the falcon summons test your senses, we blindfold you and you must dodge an attack, and you are first."** The falcon said.

Putting the blindfold on Hinata settled into the gentle fist style, while Takanomo soared in the sky until he dived strait down at her.

Having been trained by Kurenai as a tracker Hinata was able to feel the air currents around her change right before Takanomo hit her, letting her jump to the side and avoid him.

"**Good job Hinata-Sama just like your great grandmother before you, you passed with out the use of your Byakugan."** Takanomo said while bowing to Hinata.

Tsunade and Shizune were up next and passed their trials with the easy of veteran ninja.

Up next was Kin as she walked over to her partner. "Hello my name is Kin." She told her.

"**Hello young one I'm Takatei." **She said before handing her the blindfold.

Walking into the middle of the clearing Kin stood still waiting for the attack. And then it came faster than the eye could see, yet Kin still dodged it, if just by an inch.

"**Good job but how did you know when to dodge my attack?" **Takatei asked the former sound ninja.

"Easy I heard you coming, I've been trained to detect sound all around me." Kin told the pure black falcon with a green stripe down his back.

Up next was Tenten and her partner a tan falcon with a red beak. **"It seems we're up next, my name is Takatama." **The falcon told her.

"Greeting Takatama my name is Tenten." Tenten told him while putting on the blindfold.

Unlike the other falcons who dove down on their targets Takatama deiced to take the indirect approach. He shot his feathers at her hoping that one would hit her. But being the weapon mistress she was, she heard them coming at her like kunai and dodged every single one.

"**I see the more direct approach might have been better here, good job young one." **Takatama said to Tenten.

"Saving the best for last, I'm Naruto and you are?" Naruto asked his partner, a silver falcon with black tips on his feathers.

"**Hello young one my name is Takafusenmei, are you ready."** The falcon asked.

Flying high in the air no one saw when Takafusenmei dived down to attack Naruto, yet less than an inch from being hit Naruto was able to move out of the way.

"**How did you do that, no one can hear of see me when I dive?"** Takafusenmei asked.

"Easy I can smell you from a mile away buddy." Naruto said with a huge grin.

Seeing everyone done Takasora decided to finish the trail. **"Good job everyone you all passed your trials, yet you young Hyuuga I haven't seen someone on your level since your great grandmother. And for that I give you the gauntlets of the falcons Ehrgeiz"** Takasora said handing her a pair of almost elbow length silver gauntlets with two claws on each and a black plate on the back of the hands.

"Thank you oh great Takasora." Hinata said bowing, before the falcons left them to go home.

-x Hokage's Tower x-

Jiraiya was having a very good day, the council hasn't bothered him the whole day. and he sent Tsunade a new mission via toad summons, now he was having a meeting with six Genin boys. "Boys I have one question for you, why are you ninja?" Jiraiya asked.

Not even thinking about the question all six boys answered at once. "To protect our friends and family."

"Good that's what I thought, now it's time for you all to start training on your jobs as ninjas." Jiraiya said to the group. "Kiba you are a tracker, you're going to be taught by your sister and an Inuzuka hunter ninja after your team's practice."

"Hai Jiraiya-Sama." Kiba said while cursing having to work with his sister in his head.

Looking at Lee Jiraiya started to speak again. "Lee you are a taijutsu expert, you're going to be working with a different Jonin each week to learn and master new styles."

"Thank you Jiraiya-Sama, now my flames of youth will grow even larger." Lee shouted.

"Shikamaru you are one of the best strategist of your generation, you will be working with ANBU code and strategy division teachers."

"Troublesome." Was all that Shikamaru said.

Choji was next. "Choji you are a defensive person that can fight larger enemies, I'm giving you ANBU boar to help train you in defensive jutsu."

"Hai Jiraiya-Sama." Choji said.

"Now Shino and Neji you two are going to be learning under me and Ibiki to work spy networks and interrogation." Jiraiya told the two boys.

"Thank you Jiraiya-Sama." Neji said while bowing

"Hai Hokage-Sama." Shino said.

* * *

A/N: Well like I said this chapter is split in two, I'll have part two out in the next day or two if not sooner. Finishing up the summons and training, becoming Chunin, and new clothes. Also a few of the weapons are from a game series who ever guesses right first gets a sneak peak at my summon fic when I post it.


	5. Chapter 5: The Trials of Summ & Train P2

Disclaimer: Same old same old

A/N: General Business: Sorry forgot to announce the winner of the poll is the six realm sage trials with twenty votes, mercenary and Hokage trials came next with nineteen, puppet had seventeen, archer with sixteen. I have a few new topics up on my forum about some stories I want to start by June along with the poll winner.

Story Business: So this is part 2 of chapter 4 have fun and review. More summons and weapons some great things are coming up. Prince Johnathan of Jupiter for finding out that the weapon names came from final fantasy.

Review Shout-Outs: VanillaIce1: Yeah Naruto's turtle is like Sasuke no reason at first but it will work out.

Dark Insomniacs: I plan on updating sometime between Thursday to Saturday.

Omegaknight08: Anytime

Leaf Ranger: Shizune will get her weapon.

Dragon Man 180: The summons personalities will be shown in the next few chapters.

By ShadeBladeZZ

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: The Trials of Summons and Training PT 2

-x Day Three x-

-x Tazuna's House x-

Walking in to the girls room, Naruto saw Kin alone sitting on the bed crying. "Hey Kin whats wrong are you ok?" Naruto asked her.

Wiping her eyes so Naruto couldn't see that she was crying Kins spoke. "It's nothing Naruto, I'm fine just got worked up over nothing." She said lying.

"I know somethings wrong Kin you can tell me." The blond ninja told her.

"Well you see Naruto I don't think I belong with your group, I worked for Orochimaru he wanted to kill you all and I helped." Kin said letting her tears flow.

Walking over to her Naruto sat next to her and let her rest her head on his shoulder. "Kin you've changed, you said yourself that you're no longer loyal to Orochimaru." Naruto said while rubbing her back.

"Yea but that doesn't change that I did those things to you or your friends." Kin said pushing herself away from Naruto.

"Then if you want us to believe that you've changed, show us train hard and when the time comes you can repay us for helping you." Naruto said getting up to hug her.

Hugging Naruto back Kin smiled. "Thanks Naruto-Kun."

-x Clearing in Wave x-

"Ok everyone another day another summons, Today we do the monkey and tiger summons." Tsunade said to her team while passing around the monkey contract.

"To start I need to summon the monkey king Enma, the contract we have right now is a Sarutobi only contract so we need him to get the full contract." Tsunade said before signing the clan contract to summon the monkey king.

"**Summoning Jutsu."** Tsunade yelled getting the monkey king to appear, with a very angry look on his face.

Looking at Tsunade Enma spoke. **"Why have I been summoned, and by you of all people princess?" **Enma asked his summoner.

"Sorry king Enma I would just like to ask for you to let us sign the monkey contract, and the only way to talk to you would be to summon you. My deepest apologies Enma-Sama." Tsunade said bowing.

Looking around at the group Enma was surprised to see not only Tsunade and her apprentice but also the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, Naruto Uzumaki, and two girls he didn't know. **"I will allow you to sign the monkey contract on one condition princess, you must give this contract to Asuma and Konohamaru and have both of them sign it."** The monkey king said handing Tsunade the monkey contract.

"Of course Enma-Sama, and thank you very much, would you also sit over the trial of the monkey summons for us?" Tsunade asked while passing around the contract to be signed by her team.

"**Summoning Jutsu!"** They all yelled out after signing the contract.

"**Ok everyone the trial for the monkey summons is a test of your taijutsu skills, chakra use is ok, but no gen or ninjutsu."** The monkey king Enma said to the group.

Walking over to her summon Tenten bowed to the medium size black monkey with a scroll on its back. "Hello there my name is Tenten." She said to the monkey

"**Why hello there my name is Sarubuki the monkey craftsman." **The monkey said.

Getting into her taijutsu stance Gai taught her Tenten was ready for a fight. The fight started off easy enough, with them just trading simple blows, but then Sarubuki started jumping around and using her tail to catch her off guard. Yet instead of catching Tenten, she caught the monkey's tail and used her own momentum to throw the monkey away from her into a tree.

"**Now I didn't see that one coming, you pass young weapon mistress in training."** Sarubuki told Tenten.

"What do you expect be someone trained by the Leaf's green beast." Tenten said.

Walking over to Kin a medium size tan monkey with a head ban covering his eyes started to talk. **"Hello my name is Sarumimi the blind monkey."** He said looking at Kin.

"My name is Kin, and if I may ask how did you know where I was if you're blind?" Kin asked the monkey.

"**I may not see but I can hear everything around me."** Sarumimi told her.

Seeing the monkey get into a fighting stance Kin did the same. Seeing that the monkey was not going to attack first Kin started the fight, yet every time she got close to hitting him Sarumimi dodged her. Then when Sarumimi did attack he was to fast for her to see, and got several hits on her before she could do anything. She then figured out what to do, if she couldn't see him than she would hear him coming, she die learn something from being a former sound ninja. So closing her eyes she heard everything around her even Sarumimi running full speed at her, letting her move to the side so he ran straight into the tree behind Kin.

"I learned that move when the shadow user had me hit the wall behind me knocking me out." Kin told everyone.

Standing up from hitting the tree Sarumimi bowed to Kin. **"Whoa why is everything spinning?"** Sarumimi asked to no one.

Walking up to her partner Hinata bowed. "Hello there my name is Hinata, and you may be?" Hinata asked her partner.

"**My name is Sarunawa." **The pale monkey who's tail was as long as she was tall, said as she bowed.

That's when the fight started, Sarunawa used her tail to put Hinata off balance until she could hit her. That was until Hinata was able to grab the tail and hit a chakra point at the base of it to make it useless. Which also threw off Sarunawa's balance and had him fall head first into the ground.

"**Good job Hinata but could you help me up here?" **Sarunawa asked, getting Hinata to open his chakra point so he could get up.

Tsunade was able to beat her partner a large black monkey with a tight green kimono on with her super strength, while Shizune also beat her partner a mobile brown monkey with a pole on its back as a weapon.

"Well then it's you and me, names Naruto." Naruto told his partner.

"**My name is Sarueki are you ready little one." **The large black monkey with a black and silver gi on said.

Through out their fight Naruto was on the losing end without his clones, that was until the bigger monkey started to tire out. Then he was able to go on the offensive, getting behind him Naruto was able to sweep his legs out from under him and hold him there to win.

"**Boy you pass, but you need a lot of work your stamina wont save you every time."** Sarueki told him.

"**You all pass, but the monkey clan weapon belongs only to the Sarutobi clan."** Enma said before leaving with the other monkeys.

"Good job everyone but this just shows us that we all need more training on our taijutsu." Tsunade told her team.

-x Cloud Village x-

The fourth Raikage was sitting behind his desk thinking about the news he had just heard. Tsunade the Hokage of the leaf just up and left, taking with her not only the Hyuuga heiress but their demon container as well. Then the team he called for entered led by one of their own demon containers Nii Yugito.

"You called for me and my team Raikage-Sama?" Nii asked her leader.

Looking at the container of the two tailed demon cat the Raikage spoke. "Yes I want you and your team to be ready to leave at a moments notice for a special mission." He told her.

"What mission is so special that we need to be ready to leave at a moments notice?" Nii asked.

"You and your team are to go find the Sannin Tsunade and her team and either get them to join Cloud or at least get us an alliance with them." The Raikage said.

"Hai Raikage-Sama we will be ready when the time comes." Nii said, before bowing and leaving with her team.

-x Rock Village x-

In the office of the Tsuchikage a team of hunter ninja were waiting to receive their mission.

"Akatsuchi I want you and your team to find and bring in Tsunade Senju and her team mates." The Tsuchikage told his personal body guard.

"Hai Tsuchikage-Sama I will bring her back." Akatsuchi told him.

-x Waterfall Village x-

Shibuki the new leader of waterfall stood their looking at his council. "First order of business, is what we are going to do about Tsunade Senju and more importantly Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto the hero of Waterfall leaving their village?" Shibuki asked his council.

"I say we send Fu and her team to bring them into the village." One of the Jonin of the ninja council said.

"Why would we let our weapon go out of the village to be caught be the Akatsuki just for some demon brat." Said one of the other ninja on the council.

The man didn't even get to blink after saying that, Shibuki had already made a water sword and cut his head off. "Does anyone else want to insult one of my ninja or our hero? No good, then get me Fu and her team to send her to find them." Shibuki said.

-x Clearing in Wave x-

"Well everyone I must say that I think we saved the best summons for last." Tsunade told her team.

"Wait Tsunade-Sama, what about the dog summons?" Naruto asked her.

"Well Naruto the scroll Kakashi gave you, was not the full contract just a way to get the full one, you will have to work on it tomorrow in your free time." Shizune told him.

Sad about not being able to get the full dog contract yet, Naruto started to pout. Making all of the girls jump on him saying how cute he was. Tsunade let this go on for another three minutes, until she thought Naruto passed out. Pulling the girls off him she saw that he didn't pass out, he was just to out of it from all of the girls glomping him.

"Now that you all are done feeling Naruto up, I think its time to sign the contract. Naruto you are going to be the first to sign, and if you can tell me who's name is right before yours." Tsunade told him.

Signing the contract Naruto looked to see who signed it before him only to yell out. "What my mom was the holder of the Tiger contract!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes Naruto the Tiger is the summon animal of the Uzumaki clan." Tsunade said while passing around the scroll.

Naruto didn't even wait for everyone to sign the contract before he tried to summon the boss. **"Summoning Jutsu!"** Appearing in the smoke was a huge black and orange tiger with a scar over it's right eye.

"**Who dares summon Toratatsujin queen of the tigers." **Yelled the mighty tigress.

"I do Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, son of Uzumaki Kushina and Minato Namikaze." Naruto told the queen of the tigers.

Looking at the young boy with critical eye's Toratatsujin started asking why he didn't sign the contract sooner. **"It's about time you signed this contract boy, what took you so long?" **The queen asked.

"I'm deeply sorry Toratatsujin-Sama, I didn't even know that there was a tiger summon. But if it's ok with you me and my team would like to take the trial of the tigers." Naruto told her.

"**As your mothers personal summon, it would be our honor for you and your team to take the trial Naruto-Kun."** She said. **"The trial for the tiger summons is a fight with weapons nothing else, now summon your partners."** At this Tenten smiled.

"**Summoning Jutsu!"** They all yelled out.

Appearing were several medium sized tigers. The first one was a black tiger with gray stripes that walked up to Tsunade. **"Hello my name is Torakobushi." **The tiger said.

"Hello there my name is Tsunade." She told the tiger.

Walking up to Shizune was a tigress that was orange with white stripes, and black paws. **"Hello my name is Torahae, and who may you be?" **The tigress asked.

"My name is Shizune nice to meet you." The medic told her partner.

Tsunade's and Shizune's trial went smooth, with Tsunade using nirvana and Shizune using her senbon to hold of the tigers.

Walking over to her partner Hinata introduced herself. "Hello my name is Hinata." She told her partner.

"**Hello shy one my name is Torahane, the fastest of the tigers."** The pure orange tiger told her.

Walking over to the middle of the clearing Hinata got in her stance while summoning Ehrgeiz to her arms, from her scroll in her new summoning tattoo that was of the Hyuuga clan symbol with falcon wings under it. Blocking Torahane's strikes with the arm guards, Hinata waited until the tiger was open for attack before flipping open the claws to attack him, yet she stopped right before she would have pierced his throat.

"**Good job Hinata-San you are very good with that weapon of yours."** Torahane said.

"Thank you very much, they just feel natural to use with my gentle fist style." Hinata told her partner.

Up next was Kin and her partner. "Hello there my name is Kin, what is your name?" Kin asked her partner.

"**My name is Toraranpu, young one."** A orange tiger with black stripes on his legs and tail said, while walking over to the center of the clearing.

Taking out her senbon kin started to throw them at Toraranpu, until he jumped into the air higher than some of the trees where he stared coming down at her spinning. Rolling to the side Kin took out two kunai to use in hand to claw combat. Blocking hes paws and trying to slash at him herself, Kin jumped back when Toraranpu's claws came close to her face. Knowing that she needed to end the fight soon, Kin took out six shuriken and threw them at the tiger, yet she missed with everyone, that was until the explosive notes on them activated. Blowing Toraranpu into the clearing.

"**You may not know much about close combat, but you wield your senbon like a pro." **The tiger told her.

"Hello my name is Tenten, and I'm a weapon mistress in training." She told her partner a black tigress with silver stripes and long claws.

Looking at Tenten after her comment, the tigress chuckled. **"Well then young weapon mistress my name is Torasha-pu."** the tigress said.

Bringing out Giribannin and a training katana Tenten got ready. Before Tenten could get more than a few swings in with her katana though Torasha-pu used her razor sharp claws to break it. Seeing that she had no time to unseal another weapon with the tigress attacking her, she started to use her shield spike in a slashing motion. Then she got a wonderful idea and threw her shield at the tigress with all the strength she had, barely missing her tail.

"**Whoa you really area weapon mistress aren't you, if that would have been two inches lower I would be tailless."** Torasha-pu said with a sigh.

Walking up to his partner, Naruto introduced himself. "Hello I'm Naruto." He said.

"**My name is Toraken young Uzumaki."** The white tiger with black stripes said, before standing up on his hind legs.

"Wait how can you stand up, none of the others could?" Naruto asked freaking out.

Walking over to Naruto Toraken started to talk. **"We all can stand but this is just a trial so they thought they didn't need to, to test your friends."** Then he got in Naruto's face and smiled. **"I'm not just going to test you, I'm going to push you until you break. For I am the son of Toratatsujin and prince of the tigers."**

"Well I wont hold back either." Naruto said unsealing Yagyu he got into a stance ready to fight even without training in his weapon.

Toraken did the same and unsealed his own weapon, two curved blades reversed on opposite ends of a foot and a half long pole, he called a swallow. Naruto was on the defensive for most of the battle using his new tanto, while Toraken moved with unseen grace with his swallow. That was until Naruto was able to distract him with a few kunai, and get under his weapon to slash at his chest. Keeping a kunai in one hand Naruto started to go on the offensive, holding or blocking Toraken's swallow with the kunai while stabbing and slashing at him with Yagyu. This went on until neither of them could continue from the cuts that they both had.

"**Good job young Uzumaki, you did extremely well just like your mother. She was one of the only Uzumaki to ever stand against a tiger going all out, but that is expected of the son of Uzumaki Kushina. And for that you shall receive the weapon of the tigers Gungnir." **Toratatsujin said, handing Naruto a swallow of his own. With a black and orange handle, on one end was a curved silver blade like a swallows wing with a small black blade on the opposite end with the blade on the reversed side.

Looking at Gungnir and giving it a few test swings Naruto smiled. "Thank you Toratatsujin-Sama." Naruto said with a bow, right before she puffed away with the rest of the tigers, right before Hinata and Tenten ran up to him with Hinata kissing him on the lips, making them both faint with a full body flush.

-x Naruto Mind x-

Waking up in his mind Naruto was very confused. "Hey Kyu what am I doing here now?" Naruto yelled out to ask the fox.

Yet walking up to him wasn't a giant fox but a very young woman. Who was the height of Shizune with a red kimono with a black fox on it. She had long red hair that went down to her perfectly round ass in the back, and covered her DD sized breast in the front. "You're here because you fainted after your girlfriend kissed you, and see something you like Naruto-Kun?" Kyu asked.

Picking his jaw off the ground Naruto spoke. "Wow, and wow why do you look like that Kyu?" Naruto asked stunned.

"Well Naruto you see this is how I always look, I only use my fox form when I fight other demons or powerful ninja. But anyway it seems your Tsunade is waiting for you to wake up so you better get going." Kyu told him.

"Ok Kyu thanks, I'll talk to you later." Naruto said running up to give the fox a hug.

-x Girls Room x-

"We all know why we're here today right? To talk about what we want from Naruto-Kun." Tenten said starting off the talk her Hinata and Kin were going to have.

"Know I know that you have first dibs on him Hinata-Chan but I want to have my chance as well, Naruto-Kun has shown that his heart is big enough for more than one girl and he can be really nice and caring." Tenten said looking at Hinata.

"I c-can tell that both of you may l-like N-Naruto-Kun, but he did give me say on who joins and w-who doesn't. Tenten-Chan I can tell that you mean well, and if Naruto-Kun r-returns your feeling I will be glad to have you." Hinata told the weapons user, getting Tenten to jump on her thanking her.

Waiting for them to part, Kin started to talk. "I know you both have very little to go by for me, I know I use to be a sound ninja and I haven't given you a lot to prove myself. But I would like a chance to get to know Naruto better." Kin told them.

"W-Well Kin you're right we don't h-have much to go by for you, but you've b-been nice so far so just keep y-yourself inline and train harder and you can try for N-Naruto-Kun." Hinata told the girl, getting her to jump on Hinata as well as Tenten.

-x Day Four x-

-x Clearing in Wave x-

"Morning group today starts our real training, to start off all of us are going to run twenty laps around the clearing, then one hundred push ups, sit ups, and pull ups, and that will be our physical training for the day. But first we need to stretch." Tsunade told her team.

After stretching they all started to run and do their exercises until they were done, with only Naruto, Tsunade, and Shizune being able to stand straight not out of breath.

"Tsunade-Sensei why did you and Shizune-San run to?" Tenten asked.

Answering for Tsunade Shizune spoke. "Well Tenten you see no matter how good your are you can always be better." She told her.

"Now team it's time to do some chakra control exercises, we're going to start with the leaf floating exercise and then move on to tree walking." Tsunade told them handing them all leaves.

Taking the leaf Hinata had a question. "Tsunade-Sensei I've already mastered this exercise." She told the medic.

"I know that Hinata but doing this will help increase your chakra reserves which everyone here needs, even Naruto." Tsunade told her.

While Tsunade and Hinata were talking Naruto was still trying to get the exercise down, he had finally got it to float at his head level for ten minutes when he asked Hinata for help. "Hey Hinata-Hime can you help me out over here?" He asked her.

"Sure Naruto-Kun first you need to lower your chakra output until its about three inches above your hand, and you need to hold it there for an hour until you have fully mastered this exercise." Hinata told him.

By the end of the exercise Naruto had been able to lower the leaf to the three inches, but only hold it there for ten minutes. While Tenten and Kin were able to hold it that low for half an hour.

"Hey Tsunade-Sensei what are we going to do when we're on the road traveling." Tenten asked her Sensei.

"Well when we go clothes shopping later today before we leave tomorrow we're going to get some weights for all of you to wear for strength. Now for chakra control we're going to be doing the leaf floating exercise while walking or any other one we may find." Tsunade told her team.

"The rest of this morning we're going to be working on the academy work, mastering the taijutsu style, and the basic three. So Naruto I want you to send a group of clones over there to start reading any books and I'll send one to make sure you understand it all." Tsunade said to her team.

The rest of the morning was spent learning the basics of the leaf village academy, Hinata and Tenten had the taijutsu style already down and mastered from the intense training either Hiashi or Gai put them through. Kin had the basics down and about Half of the Kata, while Naruto didn't master any of it but did learn everything from the books with Tsunade's help while learning all of the basics of the style.

The Jutsu portion went a lot better Hinata was already able to do all three of the basic jutsu sealless, Tenten could now do the clone and replacement jutsu sealless, Kin also had all three down sealless because the Sound village had the same jutsu. Naruto was finally able to make a clone while doing replacement sealless.

During lunch Tsunade had everyone learning the shadow clone jutsu and teaching them how do use them. Even though the girls could only make one at best they still helped.

The shadow clones helped a lot when they started their medical training, Tsunade had them reading the books on the basics to get their knowledge up to par with Hinata helping Naruto.

After lunch they all summoned their slug partners to do some team work training with them. **"Summoning Jutsu!"**

They all sat in a circle trying to get to know each other better. With the slugs going first.

"**Well my name is Batsuya, I love poisons and I'm a messenger slug. I'm normally calm and laid back, but when battle comes I use that calmness to sneak up on my enemies to poison them and take them out."** Batsuya said in a calm laid back tone.

Up next was Naruto's partner. **"Hey team I'm Tamesuya, I love eating and hanging out with my friends, I'll do anything I can to protect my friends and team." **The slug said to the team with a huge eye smile on.

"**Hello my name is Mizusuya, I love the water and swimming in it, I like to think of myself as flowing as water itself."** Hinata's partner said.

"**Well I'm Suzusuya, I hate people who think power is the only thing that maters, and want to get revenge no mater what."** Kin's partner told the group.

Up next was Tenten's partner Tensuya. **"My name is Tensuya, I love seeing the looks on a ninja's face when my acid melts their weapons, but don't get me wrong I also love weapons."** The slug said.

The rest of the training session was used as personal training mastering what they learn today. By the end all of them had the three jutsu mastered and the academy style as well. But Naruto also did something else with his shadow clones. He used the scroll Kakashi gave him to summon the dogs.

Swiping his blood on the scroll Naruto summoned Pakun the ninja dog. **"Yo Naruto what can I help you with?"** The ninja dog asked.

"Hey Pakun, I just wanted to check out the scroll Kakashi-Sensei gave me, by the way how do you get the full contract with the dogs?" Naruto asked looking at the small dog.

"**Well Naruto to earn the full contract you must prove that you are loyal to your friends, which you have plenty of time. But you must also have the power to protect them, which you don't have as of yet for the enemies you face are going to be powerful. Now in Lightning country there is a old relic that can help you, when you are in Lightning country summon me again."** Pakun told Naruto.

"Ok but that was the only scroll I had." Naruto said looking confused.

Summoning two scrolls to his hand Pakun spoke. **"Here you go kid a new summoning scroll and ****instructions on how to make your own."** He said, before leaving.

The rest of the afternoon the group spent time with their Tsunade shadow clone to master the academy jutsu and style, while also learning about their weapons from one of Tenten's scrolls she brought along. By the time they were done even Naruto had the academy jutsu mastered, and they all had a basic grasp of their weapons.

Hinata was also learning from Takanomo that the falcons went into self exile because of the Hyuuga elders selfishness , while learning that if she was to be the new master of the falcons she has to stop being so shy.

"Ok group today is the last day we're going to be here so its time to get some new clothes, then we will have a meeting to discus what our next move is." Tsunade told her group.

"Tsunade-Sensei how are we going to get new clothes with out money?" Naruto asked holding his gama wallet upside down.

"Well Naruto you see me and Tsunade-Sama took a large sum of the villages money, along with the Senju, Uzumaki, Namikaze, and part of the Hyuuga clan accounts. And now all of that money is in a new account that only we have access to." Shizune told the group, while handing them each enough money to over fill their wallets keeping a scroll with twice as much in it for the clothes.

Naruto was then able to fill his gama wallet, with Hinata filling her new taka wallet, Tenten filling her new kame wallet, and Kin filled her plain black wallet.

-x Shadows Blade x-

Walking into the Shadows Blade ninja supply store the group was awed by what it held, it not only had clothes but also weapons of every shape and size, as well as basic ninja supplies.

"Now before you all go crazy dressing up Naruto I have a gift for you. As of now you have proven yourselves to me in that you are serious in your training and are now Chunin ninja." Tsunade said handing them each a pure black Chunin vest.

When they were done Shizune told the girls to take Naruto and make sure he found something suitable for him to wear, as well as get themselves new clothes.

Naruto was now in a daze he was sitting in a giant dressing room with the girls coming in and out to hand him new clothes to try on. After at least his fiftieth outfit the girls finally found something that not only they liked but also something Naruto liked as well.

Stepping out of the dressing room Naruto had on a long sleeve fishnet shirt with a pure black sleeveless shirt over it yet under his Chunin vest that had the Uzumaki spiral on it, with a pair of black fingerless gloves on. He also had with him a black cloak like his fathers with a hood, a silver outline, and burnt orange flames across the bottom again with the Uzumaki spiral on it. The vest and cloak also had a holster for his new swallow as well as inside pockets for secret weapons. He also wore black cargo pants with plenty of pockets and orange flames on the cuffs, he also had holsters on both of his hips and his thighs. Around is pants was an orange belt with a detachable holster for his tanto, and instead of the classic ninja sandals he now wore black combat boots with steel plates on the toes.

"Oh Naruto-Kun you look so cute!!" The girls yelled out standing their in their new outfits as well.

Hinata's new outfit was a bold choice for her that she picked out hoping Naruto liked it, and found her sexy. Hinata had on a long fishnet shirt on like Naruto's yet she also had a roll of bandages to hold down her breast which were huge for her age for combat. Over her fishnet she wore a lavender tank top under her black Chunin vest she also had a lavender trench coat like Anko's on over her vest. She also had a lavender skirt that went about half way down her thighs with her legs wrapped up like Ino's all the way up to her ass, with two holsters on her right leg and her left ass cheek for medical supplies. She also had boots just like Naruto's.

Tenten also hoped Naruto liked her new outfit even though it was not as bold as Hinata's. Tenten had a black and gold shirt like her old one with her Chunin vest on, with a spot to hold her shield on the back. Instead of baggy pants like she used to wear, she now had tight black pants on with a black thong sticking out. She also had holsters all around her waist hold all sorts of weapons. She also had boots just like Hinata's and Naruto's on.

Kin had on a forest green colored short sleeve shirt with her vest on over it, she also had on camouflage pants with many pockets, and two kunai and shuriken holsters with a senbon holster on her left leg. She also wore boots like the rest but hers were forest green. She also had a new chain scythe slug across her shoulder and wrapped around her body.

They all also had spots ANBU body armor during missions and training.

Shizune and Tsunade already had their clothes, not wanting to get new outfits just yet. Yet in their hand were seven black ANBU mask. Tsunade handed one to each of them, the mask were just like Leaf ANBU but the animal faces were skeletal not just normal marks. Naruto got a fox mask, Hinata received a falcon mask, Tenten had a panda mask, with Kin getting a squirrel mask, Shizune had a pig mask, and last was Tsunade with a slug mask

"Now group on missions we will wear these mask and refer to each other as our animal names, so no one finds out that it is us ok." Tsunade told the group.

Just before any of them could say something the door to the shop was bust in. "Help, help their our leaf ninja at the bridge threatening to attack us." The man yelled.

"Ok group it's time to stop this and put what you learned to the test." Tsunade said to her team.

-x Great Naruto Bridge x-

Standing at one end of the bridge were three Leaf ANBU with the Root symbol on their mask with two Hyuuga branch members. "Lady Tsunade we are here to kill the demon along with your little group." The leader of the Root team said.

"And we are here to kill this pathetic excuse for a Hyuuga." One of the branch member said.

Walking to the front of the group Naruto had a serious look on his face. "You will not hurt my precious people, I promise you this on my life." Naruto said putting his mask on and getting Gungnir ready to fight, while the others also put their mask on getting ready.

Tsunade, Naruto, Tenten, and Kin went off to face the Root ANBU, while Hinata and Shizune went to face the branch Hyuuga.

"**Shadow clone jutsu!"** Naruto yelled creating about one hundred shadow clones, all of them with Gungnir clones. Sending his clones in to fight first Naruto moved behind with another clone to create a rasengan. While Naruto was moving the Root ANBU was using two long kunai he had to destroy the clones, that was until he heard Naruto yell **"Rasengan!"** and had it shoved into him making him spiral into another clone that used Gungnir to slash across his chest killing him.

Tenten had already took out Giribannin, while Kin was using her senbon to distract their opponent. That was until the Root ANBU got to close to Kin and had her pinned between a tree, then Tenten got pissed off.

"Kin duck." Tenten yelled, throwing Giribannin at the Root ANBU taking off his head before he even had a chance to move.

"Thank you so much Tenten you saved my life." Kin yelled hugging Tenten.

Walking up to her opponent Hinata summoned Ehrgeiz to her arms. "You shall leave now or face a true Hyuuga and the weapons of the falcons." Hinata told him.

Not backing down Hinata and her opponent were in a dance of death with their gentle fist, with neither side winning.

"First I'll kill you demon whore, while I make that demon watch you die before killing him." The branch Hyuuga said.

With that Hinata got enraged and flipped out the blades of Ehrgeiz, starting to slash at the branch Hyuuga. Hinata was able to get close enough to finally score a hit on him and with the claws that hit was able to cut off his arms. Yet before he was even able to scream he died from a gentle fist strike to the heart.

Tsunade and Shizune were able to kill their opponents already, seeing that her students had just made their first kills Tsunade decided to deal with the bodies. "Shizune take the kids to Tazuna's house, help them deal with their first kills, I'll deal with the bodies." She said.

Sealing up the bodies into a scroll Tsunade summoned a falcon to take them to the Leaf. **"Summoning Jutsu!"** "I want you to take this scroll to Jiraiya at the hidden Leaf village, and don't leave until the Hyuuga elders see the bodies and you. Oh and if you want you can stay around to cause a little trouble for the Hyuuga." Tsunade said with a smirk, before walking back to Tazuna's.

-x Tazuna's House x-

Just as Tsunade walked int Shizune was able to get the kids calmed down about their first kills. "Did you take care of the bodies lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked her teacher.

"Yes Shizune I did, but now it's time to talk about our first mission." Tsunade said unrolling a scroll she got from Jiraiya, before passing it to Shizune to brief the team.

"Ok team our mission is to go to the Katabami gold mine in River country and free it from the control of the Kurosuki family. Now the leader of the Kurosuki family is Kurosuki Raiga former member of the mist seven swordsman." Shizune said debriefing the team.

"Wait you mean he's from the same group as Kisame and Zabuza, wait maybe he knows where Kisame and Itachi are." Naruto said getting excited.

"Yes Naruto he might but we are not yet strong enough to go against the Akatsuki so it doesn't matter." Tsunade said matter of factly.

Tsunade then walked up and brought Tazuna in. "Now group I have a very important announcement to make, we didn't just come to Wave to train but, to get Tazuna here to start construction on a new hidden village right here in wave." She told her team.

Naruto then started to get excited. "You mean I can still be a Kage, whats going to be the name, I know the hidden Naruto village." Naruto said.

And then everyone fell down face first. "No no no, we will not name it the hidden Naruto village gaki. It will be called the hidden Whirlpool village. As of now the plans for the village our minimal, this huge middle island is going to be the main part with the town square. The north island is going to have the Kage's tower and the Namikaze compound, the compound is being built as we speak to my design. The rest of the smaller islands will be for other compounds, we are also going to attempt to find the old hidden Whirlpool village to use their jutsu in hiding and defending the village. Mainly their use of whirlpools around the islands with jutsu to calm them for boats, and one to sink the bridges to the mini islands when attacked, and one for the Great Naruto Bridge that only the guards can use to let visitors in." Tsunade said laying out the current plans for the village.

"Now on to the last part of this meeting, our on road training. We shall start out with giving you one weapon or taijutsu style, two jutsu, a medical technique, and a strategical question and as a group you must find several ways to solve it. If you do learn all of that by the time we get home we will give you a test and a forbidden jutsu." Shizune told her team.

At that they all got excited about their training, especially Naruto for learning new jutsu. Yet before they left Naruto asked Hinata to come to his room to talk.

-x Naruto's Room x-

Sitting down on the edge of Naruto's bed Hinata turned beet red, with Naruto doing the same right beside her.

"Hinata-Hime I have to ask you a question, we've been spending a lot of time together and you've shown me what it is to be cared for. First I want to know if you'll be my girlfriend?" Naruto asked her.

Blushing a whole new shade of red Hinata had to try her hardest to not faint. "Y-Y-Yes Naruto-Kun I'd love to be your girlfriend." Hinata said lunging to hug Naruto.

"Ok now one more question Hinata-Hime, will you let me put my mark on you?" Naruto asked while blushing.

"Of course Naruto-Kun especially since it will help you get stronger." Hinata said.

Bending over to give her a mark Naruto first moved and kissed her right on the lips, before moving to bite her collar and putting chakra into it to leave his mark the Uzumaki spiral. Making them both pass out on top of each other, before Tsunami came in and covered them both up for the night.

-x Day Five x-

-x Great Naruto Bridge x-

The next day the group stood at the Wave end of the great Naruto bridge waving goodbye to Tazuna and his family.

"By guys I'll see you later." Naruto yelled waving to the group, having Inari yell about seeing him again.

After the group left and Tazuna's family went home a lone figure walked from behind a tree. That figure had a huge sword strapped behind it's back.

"Next time I see you Naruto I'll have my revenge." It said before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

A/N: Well here is part two of the training chapter, what do you think. Team Tsunade is on a new mission with a mysterious figure waiting for their return. Sorry for the long wait but Easter is a busy time where I work, and if I didn't get back to your reviews again I am sorry.


	6. Chapter 6: The Start of the Funeral

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!

A/N: General Business:

Story Business:

Review Shout-Outs: raw666: The Root and Hyuuga will not be happy.

HarryPeru: Girls girls girls

Leaf Ranger: Yeah I did one to many mask.

By ShadeBladeZZ

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Start of the Funeral**

-x Leaf Council Room x-

Jiraiya was currently sitting in on a council meeting that included the Hyuuga elders, right now they were talking about why Hinata was given Hyuuga clan scrolls. That was until a large falcon flown in and started to speak.

"**I am the messenger of the falcon summons, I have been sent by Tsunade-Sama to deliver this to the Hokage Jiraiya of the Sannin."** The falcon said before dropping a scroll on the table then moving over to the Hyuuga elders.

"**And to let the Hyuuga clan know that a true successor has been found."** The falcon said cryptically before leaving.

"Jiraiya whats in the scroll, what did that slug witch send us now?" Danzo yelled.

Opening the scroll Jiraiya and the rest of the council were shocked at what they saw. The elders, Danzo, and Hyuuga elders didn't think they could kill the team sent after them, the rest because of the dead bodies on the table.

"Well it seems that we have a group of branch Hyuuga and ANBU, now why would they be sent back to us dead?" Jiraiya said sarcastically.

"You see this Jiraiya, they killed our own ninja we need to send our best hunter ninja to find and kill them." Koharu said. _'Good thing no one saw that the ANBU had the Root symbol on their mask.'_ She thought nervously.

Glaring at the elders Hiashi Hyuuga started to speak. "First off it's Hokage-Sama to you elder, and obviously they attacked Tsunade and her group. The real question is who here has the power to send a group of branch Hyuuga and ANBU to attack them?" He said while looking at the Hyuuga elders then the council elders.

"Are you trying to say Hiashi-San that we were responsible for their actions?" One of the Hyuuga elders said nervously.

"We will not stand for your accusations, you best learn some respect Hiashi." Another elder yelled before the Hyuuga elders and council elders got up and left.

Seeing them leave Shikaku started to talk. "You did see the Root symbol on the mask didn't you Jiraiya-Sama, if not that would be troublesome." He said to the Hokage.

"Of course I did Shikaku, it's all apart of my plan. You see it's time to start taking down those that are not loyal by turning them against each other, starting with the bad clan elders." Jiraiya said with an evil smirk.

Seeing his smirk Tsume head of the Inuzuka started to speak. "Two things, first how are you going to do that, next I want in." She said with the same smirk Jiraiya had.

"Easy Tsume-San you see us along with the most loyal of ANBU and clan members are going to kill the elders one group at a time, then place evidence that Root did it so the elders get nervous." He said.

Hearing the plan they all got up and left to find the loyalist of clan members to start this task.

-x Mining Town x-

Walking up to the entrance to the mining town Tsunade got her team ready to do some scouting. "Ok team its time to do some scouting and find out whats going on in this town." She told her team.

"Excuse me Tsunade-Sensei but could me and N-Naruto-Kun go out on a d-date while we scout." Hinata asked nervously while blushing.

"Aw of course Hinata, just make sure to do your scouting to. Now I'm going to go scout the bars, while Shizune you take Tenten and Kin to scout the rest of the town." She told her team getting a smile.

"Come on granny we all know that you just want to go get drunk." Naruto said while running of with Hinata.

"Naruto!!!" Tsunades yell could be heard all over the town.

-x Naruto and Hinata x-

Walking down the street Hinata and Naruto came up to a food stall and ordered some lunch.

"So Hinata-Hime how are you feeling now that I marked you?" Naruto asked his new girlfriend nervously.

Turning her head away from the dango she ordered Hinata smiled. "I feel like I have a some more chakra now but not that much different. Don't worry Naruto-Kun, Kyu said that it would take some time for lets just enjoy the date and do some spying." Hinata said giving Naruto a huge hug.

"I'm sorry Hinata-Hime, it's just that you're the first person of our age to ever show me any real love. And I just don't want to ruin it with being stupid." Naruto said looking away.

"Don't worry Naruto-Kun I will always love you no mater what, and I'll always be there when you need help like you are for me." Hinata said before they started to eat.

They both ate in silence until two men in pure black cloaks walked in and started to talk about funerals in the corner. In the end they were planing on killing the owner of the gold mines to take over, and Naruto was just about to go over there and fight them when Hinata seeing this pulled him over and kissed him.

"Wow what was that for Hinata-Hime?" Naruto asked while blushing redder than Hinata.

"It's j-just something that I w-wanted to do for a l-long time Naruto-Kun." Hinata said to him.

The rest of the morning they listened to the two guys talk and left right after them to tell Tsunade about their plan.

-x Forest of Death x-

Standing in the forest of death Kiba, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, and Shino all stood waiting for their new teachers. Until five people appeared, Hana Inuzuka, a man with long black hair and two jugs at his side, ANBU Boar, a young girl, and Jiraiya.

"Listen up Genin these here are you first instructors, they will be teaching you for the next two weeks before some of them trade off. At the end of each week we will all meet back here and have a mock mission to test what you have learned, any questions." Jiraiya asked in a serious tone.

After no one said anything he started to speak again. "Kiba your sister is going to teach you the all of your clans tracking techniques, Lee Lu Yan here will be perfecting your drunken fist style, Choji ANBU Boar here will start by teaching you the basic of defensive jutsu, Shikamaru Isis is going to start you on allied village codes, and I'm going to start Neji and Shino on basic spying skills." Jiraiya said.

After that was done they all broke up with their teachers to go over their training schedules.

-x Team Tsunade Camp x-

Team Tsunade was now sitting around a camp fire after discussing what their plan for the gold mines were.

"Ok team now that we have this whole afternoon free it's time to start training, first Naruto I want you to create about five hundred shadow clones and have them work on tree walking and the leaf floating exercises we showed you." Tsunade said.

After Naruto made his clones Tsunade started with her next orders. "Now for the rest of us we're going to start our weapon training, so think what kind of weapon you use then summon either the animal it's associated with or a tiger to train you on the basic kata of it." Tsunade said having her team starting to train.

Threw out the entire time they all trained with their weapons, Naruto summoned Toraken, Hinata summoned a Takanomo, Tsunade summoned Katsuya, Tenten summoned Kamekasui, while Kin and Shizune summoned tigers to train.

After their training Tsunade pulled them all together for a talk. "So team did you all get the basic training done?" She asked seeing them all shake their heads up and down she smiled. "Good then next time all you need to do is summon the weapon master for your weapon." She said.

"Tsunade-Sama I think the whole team needs something to eat before we go to the mines, how about that curry shop we saw on the way in?" Shizune asked hearing everyone's stomach growl.

"Shizune that's a wonderful idea, ok team lets head out." Tsunade said.

-x Curry of Life x-

Walking in to the shop team Tsunade sat down at a large table waiting to be served.

"Hello my name is Sanshou how can I help you today?" An old gray haired lady asked them.

"Hello we would like five orders of curry and one of your curry of life." Tsunade told her while smirking at Naruto.

A few minutes later Sanshou walks out and gives them their curry sitting the curry of life in front of Naruto. Before they could even eat though a man in a black cloak walked out and said good bye to Sanshou.

Hearing his voice Naruto and Hinata both turned around recognizing it, Hinata stayed calm watching him while Naruto was about jump out of his chair to attack him. Seeing this though Hinata took a spoon full of his curry and shoved it into his mouth, letting the man leave.

"H-H-Hinata-Hime what was that for, he was the one that was at the food stall." Naruto said while waving cool are into his mouth.

"Excuse me Sanshou but who was that, that just left?" Tenten asked.

"Oh that was Karashi why?" The old lady asked.

"No reason we just thought he looked like an old friend." Kin said.

After that the team got up and left for the gold mine.

-x Katabami Gold Mine x-

Arriving at the gold mine team Tsunade was waiting behind a boulder for the right time to attack.

On top of the mine a group of cloaked men could be seen holding an old man in front of another man with a black cloak and a giant hump.

"So old man are you going to give us the mine or do we have to take it?" The one with the hump said.

"You'll have to kill me before you ever get your hands on the gold Raiga!" The old man yelled out.

Walking up to the owner Raiga had a sick smile on his face. "Good it's about time we had another funeral." He said giving his gang the cue to put the man in a coffin.

The hole time Raiga and the owner were talking team Tsunade was getting ready to fight, yet before the rest of the team could do anything Naruto got angry pulled down his mask and started to run straight at Raiga while taking out Gungnir. Seeing Naruto run straight at Raiga Tsunade told the rest of the girls to take care of the gang members while she covered for Naruto, and Shizune took care of the owner.

"So what do we have here you want to fight me huh, you do know that I was one of the legendary seven swordsmen of the Mist." Raiga said blocking all of Naruto's blows before he went on the offensive.

Seeing Raiga's surprise when he blocked all of his attacks Naruto started to taunt him. "Yeah I do just like Kisame and Zabuza, both I have faced in fact I was on the team that killed Zabuza." Naruto said.

"So you've faced fish face and no brows huh, well you should know this jutsu very well." Raiga said seeing that his whole gang was out.

Knowing what jutsu Raiga was going to use Naruto backed up and grouped back up with Hinata, Kin, and Tenten.

"**Hidden Mist Jutsu"** Raiga Yelled.

"Falcon can your Byakugan see through the mist?" Tenten asked.

"**Byakugan!" **Hinata said. "No I can't see anything something is blocking it." She told her.

"**Lightning Style: Lightning Balls Jutsu!"** Raiga yelled into the mist sending four balls of lightning at the group splitting them into groups of two, Hinata and Naruto, and Tenten and Kin.

At the time of the attack Hinata saw something with her Byakugan. "Fox there's something on his back in those bandages I think that's whats blocking my Byakugan." She told him.

"No problem all we have to do is get that thing off his back, and I have a plan but we need some way to tell the others though." Naruto said and then did his signature jutsu. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu." **Naruto said creating five clones

Naruto then sent the five clones into the mist to find the other two girls. One of the clones did find them and started to tell them the plan. "Hey Panda and Squirrel remember the plan we came up with for Slug's strategy question well instead of a package we need to get that thing off of Raiga's back." The shadow clone told them.

"Ok Fox me and the rest of your shadow clones will distract him and Panda here will cut that thing off his back, tell Falcon to be ready to grab it and run." Kin said to the group.

"Ok Hinata the plan is a go when Panda cuts that thing off his back you need to go in and get it ok." Naruto said before creating more shadow clones.

"You think that those little clones can stop me, your wrong." Raiga said while signing for his next jutsu. **"Lightning Style: Chain Lightning Jutsu!"** He yelled hitting one of the clones while having the lightning chain to over to the others destroying half of them.

During that whole exchange Kin was trying to track him so she could tag him with one of her senbon bells, when he finally fired off his jutsu at Naruto's shadow clones she was able to hit him. "Panda you need to throw your shield right where you hear my bell ok."

Nodding her head Tenten got ready for her part waiting for Raiga to stop for just one second.

"So what good did all of your clones do you one jutsu and most of them are gone." Raiga said right before Tenten's shield came through the mist cutting his hump off letting Hinata come in and grab it bringing it over to where Tsunade and Shizune hid the owner of the mine.

"What did you do, Ranmaru where are you Ranmaru?!" Raiga yelled clearing the mist to see his hump sitting there in front of him.

Yet when he picked up the bundle he was surprised by the yell of **"Rasengan!" **When the sack turned into Naruto with a Rasengan that he thrust into Raiga sending him over the cliff to the bottom of a pile of rubble.

-x Sarutobi Clan House x-

"Konohamaru come over here we need to talk." Asuma Sarutobi yelled to his nephew.

"Yeah uncle Asuma whats up?" The young Sarutobi asked.

Taking the summoning scroll from the monkey Asuma started to talk to his nephew. "We just received something from Naruto's group and from Enma the monkey king." He told him.

"Naruto-NiiSan sent us something what is it, I bet it's something cool." Konohamaru said getting excited.

"Well it's time that you sign the monkey contract and that I live up to my responsibility." Asuma said unrolling the scroll and showing Konohamaru how to sign it. "Ok now Konohamaru I don't want you to summon any monkey yet, until I say you can you don't have the chakra to do that yet ok."

Memorizing the signs that Asuma taught him Konohamaru answered his uncle. "Ok uncle Asuma." He said.

"**Summoning Jutsu!" **Asuma yelled summoning the monkey king Enma.

"**Asuma it's about time that you signed the contract, ah and young Konohamaru I'm sure your grandfather would be proud. Now I think your friends are here Konohamaru why don't you go out and play why I talk with your uncle here about why he didn't sign sooner."** Enma said making Asuma pale, and Konohamaru get up and run.

-x Leaf Academy x-

After running with his friends to the Ninja Academy Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, and Hanabi stood waiting for Iruka to show up to start on some training.

Appearing in front of the group Iruka was surprised to see Hanabi here but decided to ignore it. "Ok team lets start your training, were going to start with one hundred laps around the track if you get it done in less than an hour then I'll give you a break." Iruka said, making them all start running.

After they were done running Iruka had them work on the basic jutsu and taijutsu, then they all worked on the leaf floating exercise until their training was done.

-x Curry of Life x-

Sitting around the table team Tsunade had just got back with the owner of the gold mine, Ranmaru, and Karashi all of whom they caught or rescued while Naruto was distracting Raiga.

"I would like to thank you all from rescuing me from the clutches of Raiga, if there is anything I can do for you all you have to do is ask." The owner of the mine told them.

"Well if we are starting our own hidden village, so any money or scrolls would be helpful." Tsunade said.

Thinking for a second the owner had an idea. "You know what I'll do for you, I'll contact some of my friends in the banking company and have them set one up in your village, and give you a nice little deposit to get things running." He told them before leaving to get things set up.

"Now for you two, first Karashi what were you doing helping Raiga, do you know that after he got the mine this village would have been next." Shizune said scolding him.

"I thought that if I joined him that he would spare my mothers curry shop when he did get to town, I guess that was wishful thinking huh?" Karashi said sheepishly.

Looking at Ranmaru Kin spoke. "You know I was like you once, a very evil man helped me and I thought I should be there for him no mater what, well I was wrong I didn't have to help him." She said.

"Ok now team how did you manage to get Ranmaru here away from Raiga?" Shizune asked.

"Well we got it from the strategy question you asked us, on how we would get a package away from an enemy ninja." Tenten said.

-x Flash Back x-

"Team here is your strategy exercise for this mission, your mission is to receive a package from an enemy Shinobi, currently the enemy is hiding and you can't see him by normal means. So you must find away to get the package, and if the enemy is a threat take them out." Tsunade said, giving her team their exercise

-x End Flash Back x-

"So we all got together and c-came up with this plan." Hinata said.

Looking proudly at her students Tsunade smiled. "Well then good job that plan was excellent and you had all of your bases covered using Kin and Hinata to find the enemy." She said.

Hearing sobs from Tenten they all turned to look at her. "But what about his swords, their legendary we should have went to get them." She said.

And then everyone turned around to look at her like she had a second head, until Naruto spoke. "Well if you want Tenten I can send a few shadow clones to recover the swords." Naruto told her.

At that moment a Tenten's eyes started to sparkle. "Thank you thank you Naruto-Kun, I would like that so much." Tenten said jumping on to Naruto and hugging him to death before kissing him on the cheek, yet to everyone's surprise Hinata didn't even stop her.

Through out that whole tale only Tsunade, Shizune, and surprisingly enough Naruto noticed Ranmaru and Karashi leaving, which was one of the reasons he sent more than one shadow clone to get Raiga's swords.

-x Wave x-

At wave right now Tazuna had his whole construction crew working on the new Namikaze estates, the walls were already up around the compound and the foundation for the main building was done.

While at the farther end of Wave a lone figure stood on top of an old warehouse practicing sword kata with a giant sword, taller than the person using it.

-x Team Tsunade Camp x-

"Ok team now its time for you all to start reading up on your medical text, first off Naruto if you would make some shadow clones for chakra control, tree walking while leaf or kunai balancing and by the end of the day you should be genin level." Tsunade said, to Naruto's happiness he created the shadow clones and had them go do their business.

"Now for the rest of you start reading these books, if you need any help don't be afraid to ask." Tsunade said mainly looking at Naruto.

Through out the whole time reading books, Naruto had to stop several times to ask for help from one of the girls, yet by the end he was able to understand everything he read so far.

"You know you girls are all way better than most of the teachers at the academy." Naruto said with one of his fox like grins.

"They really did mess you up didn't they Naruto-Kun." Hinata said. While every girl including Tsunade and Shizune had a look in their eye that promised pain, death, resurrection, some more pain, and death again if they ever saw another one of his teachers besides Iruka.

Naruto then got a look in his eyes from when a clone dispelled itself. "Girls one of my clones just told me that Karashi and Ranmaru are where Raiga was killed I think their trying to find him, maybe we should go over their and see whats up." Naruto told the group.

"Alright team suit up we don't know what we're going into so be prepared." Tsunade told her team, having them all go off and get ready to leave, while she had a bad feeling.

-x Root ANBU Base x-

After the council received the dead bodies of the Root ANBU and branch Hyuuga members, the two elders and Danzo had been planning non stop on how to take care of Naruto.

The Hyuuga clan elders had already decided to keep a low profile for now so that took them out of the picture. It was up to Danzo and his Root to take care of Tsunade and her little group of traitors.

"Maybe we should follow the Hyuuga's and keep a low profile for right now at least until we know where they plan to stay." Homaru said.

Looking at the two elders Danzo spoke. "Your right that is why I'm send one of my Root trackers to find them and tell us where they are." Danzo said sending a Root ninja away.

-x Katabami Gold Mine x-

Team Tsunade arrived just in time to see Karashi and Ranmaru both digging up Raiga. But to their surprise Raiga was moving and alive. He was finally able to get out of the rubble and grabbed his swords while having Ranmaru help keep him steady.

Following all three of them up to the top of the mines, team Tsunade steeped up to finish what they started.

"So you still want to try to fight me, can't you see you can't win." Raiga said laughing evilly.

"Yes they will, and you will lose." Tsunade started to say. "Panda, Squirrel, Fox, and Falcon I'll let you take him on, if you need us we'll be here." She said.

With that the five ninja got ready to fight one of the toughest battles of their lives.

* * *

A/N: Yeah so that took awhile, work has been really busy but now I'm back to my normal summer schedule. So my chapter a week will be back, read and review for me.


	7. Chapter 7: The Swordsman's Funeral

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN Naruto

A/N: General Business: Sorry again about the wait, I've been going over all of the filler episodes so I can do the characters better. Also if you go to my forum you can voice your opinion on which summon Naruto should have first on Naruto Summon Master, and give me puppet ideas for Naruto of the Red Leaf, I'm looking for a full humanoid one and an animal or animal like humanoid puppet

Story Business: Well this is the end of the Raiga mission arc, hope you all enjoyed. Watch for a new stories coming soon.

Review Shout-Outs: Christopher Kidwell: Yeah summons do make good teachers, and Sasuke might be seen in the story some more, but Orochimaru already has what he needs so we don't need Sasuke there are bigger fish in the sea.

: LOL

Dragon Man 180: You have to admit if Lee mastered the Drunken Fist he would be a beast.

Malix2: No Sasuke is a turd not a citizen.

Dbtiger63: First to summon bosses you don't need a lot of control, as shown in the show Naruto didn't have control just a lot of chakra to summon Gamabunta. And as you see now he does have Chunin level control. And they may not need missions, but missions give experience and their money now is going to building the village.

By: ShadeBladeZZ

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: The Swordsman's Funeral

-x Bottom of Gold Mine x-

"Lord Raiga your alive!" Karashi yelled.

"Well of course I am you idiot, do you think that those little brats could kill me." Raiga told him.

"What are you going to do lord Raiga?" Karashi asked his leader.

Looking at one of his last followers Raiga spoke. "Easy we are going to kill those punks that thought they could beat me."

"But Raiga they are only trying to help the people, why do we have to hurt them?" Ranmaru asked.

"Ranmaru don't you ever try to disobey me, you are my tool to be used as I see." Raiga said glaring at his tool.

Bowing his head to Raiga Ranmaru started to talk. "Yes lord Raiga." _'Is that all I am to you a tool, at least Zabuza loved his tool.' _Ranmaru thought remembering the story Naruto told him about Zabuza and Haku.

"Now it's time for my revenge and another beautiful funeral." Raiga yelled while laughing evilly.

-x Flashback Team Tsunade Training x-

"Team it is now time to start your jutsu training, Naruto with all of your chakra training you now finally have the control of a Chunin." Tsunade said giving Naruto a hug.

"Good job Naruto-Kun I knew you could do it." Hinata said hugging him.

Hugging Hinata back Naruto looked into her eyes "Thank you Hinata-Hime I couldn't have done this with out all of you." Naruto said pulling Hinata in to a kiss with an eep from her.

"Now that, that is over I need you three to push your chakra into these sheets of paper." Shizune said handing out paper to Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten.

When Hinata used her paper half of it got wet while the other half dried up. On Tenten's paper half of it dried up like Hinata's while the other half crackled from lightning. Kin's paper was cut in half with one side drying up. Naruto's was the most interesting one of them all, his paper split in half both ways into four sections, one was burnt, another was wet, the third was dried up, and the last crackled from lightning.

Standing there Tsunade and Shizune looked like they both got hit by a lightning jutsu. "I want all of you to know that it is not normal to have more than one element as your main one, Shizune started with fire, while I had earth and water." Tsunade said. "But you Hinata have water and earth, Tenten you have earth and lightning, Kin you have wind and earth, And Naruto you seem to have every element wind, water, fire, earth, and lightning." She said.

"This just proves how awesome we are!" Naruto yelled pulling Hinata and Tenten into a huge hug getting blushes from both girls.

Getting out of the hug Tenten had to ask Tsunade a question. "Does that mean we can only learn jutsu from that element Tsunade-Sensei?" She asked.

"Not at all Tenten, they just start out easier. In fact you can gain new elements by training them, and as you go they will get easier. You might even be able to combine them to make some of the more rare elements like ice or wood." Tsunade said answering her young apprentices question.

"So since you all have earth as one of you elements we will start you on one offensive and one defensive jutsu for it." Shizune said.

-x Mine Entrance x-

"Ok you girls lets do this!" Naruto yelled.

Looking at Fox Tenten started to talk. "Well Fox whats the plan then."

"Squirrel I want you to stay back with long range attacks, while me and panda here get upfront and personal with Raiga, Falcon-Hime I want you ready to grab Ranmaru if you can it doesn't look like he wants to be with Raiga any more." Fox said getting his team ready they already had their mask down, Naruto pulled out Gungnir, Hinata put on Ehrgeiz, and Tenten summoned a katana while loosening up Giribannin.

"So the little kiddies came to fight me?" Raiga said

Charging at Raiga Naruto and Tenten started slashing at him with their weapons, Kin stayed back to watch for an opening, and Hinata started looking for a way to grab Ranmaru.

Naruto then took over while Tenten fell back to use one of their new jutsu, using Gungnir Naruto was able to distract Raiga long enough for Tenten to use the jutsu. The next thing Raiga knew was that his head was the only thing above the ground. **"Head Hunter Jutsu!"** Tenten yelled popping up above the ground.

"Good Job Panda-Chan, now we." Hinata started to say until the Raiga in the hole turn into water.

"**Water Clone Jutsu."** Raiga said from behind them all. **"Lightning Style: Lightning Spear Jutsu!"** Raiga yelled challenging his jutsu threw his swords at the group of Chunin.

They all prepared to be hit until they heard Kin yell. **"Earth Style: Earth Wall Jutsu!"** Creating a giant wall in front of the other fighters.

"Thanks a lot Squirrel, now your mine Raiga." Naruto yelled charging towards Raiga preparing to create a Rasengan.

"Not if I get your girls first." Raiga said already signing for another jutsu. **"Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu!"** He yelled aiming at the three girls.

"Noooo!" Naruto yelled.

-x Leaf Village Market District x-

Through out the Village Hidden in the Leaves everyone could see smoke rising up from the market district. Several of the houses were already burnt down, while some were still burning, the ANBU unit sent was able to contain the fires yet they weren't able to save anyone in the houses.

If a normal person walked by these houses they would think that someone just left there stove on. But if a trained ninja was to look, then they would see that paper bombs and fire jutsu were used to destroy the buildings.

The only thing that could be seen un burnt in every building was a Leaf Root ANBU mask.

-x Mine Entrance x-

Jumping in front of the girls Naruto was hit by the Lightning Dragon Jutsu and got knocked off of the cliffs, making everyone think he died. Yet unknown to them Naruto was climbing back up the cliff now.

"You killed him, how could you kill him, what did he ever do to you!" Tenten yelled starting to attack Raiga with her sword.

"We'll kill you for that!" Yelled kin, while throwing senbon at Raiga.

Hinata didn't even say anything until the end, that was when she screamed at charged at Raiga with her Byakugan at full power.

The whole time that they attacked Raiga was on the defensive end. When Tenten wasn't attacking him with her sword and shield, then Kin was throwing senbon at his pressure points, and if Kin wasn't throwing senbon then Hinata was using her Gentle Fist on him.

"Your in my range of divination." Hinata said coldly about to use the move her brother Neji taught her.

"**Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms!" **She yelled starting her move. **"Two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty two palms, SIXTY FOUR PALMS!"** She said yelling that last part.

Coughing up blood Raiga was having trouble standing up, but in the end he was able to. "Nice try little girl but with Ranmaru here I'm able to dodge all of your little strikes." Raiga said.

"You may have dodged most, but I did hit you several times. All of which I believe Ranmaru didn't warn you about on purpose." Hinata said taunting Raiga.

"Isn't that right Ranmaru?" Tenten asked turning to the young boy.

Ranmaru was about to answer them when Raiga tighten the strap on him and his back to keep him quite. "Ranmaru is my tool and he will do as I say." Raiga said glaring at the girls.

"You know I was once a tool of Orochimaru, and as you see I'm not with him anymore." Kin said glaring at Raiga.

Looking at Kin, Ranmaru started thinking. _'If she could leave her master, then maybe I can to.'_ He thought to himself.

While Tenten and Kin were distracting Raiga Hinata started to sneak up on him to take back Ranmaru. Yet at the last moment Raiga noticed her and turned around to hit her, at the last moment everyone turned around to see someone charging at him.

"**Rasengan!"** They all heard, seeing Naruto thrust a Rasengan into Raiga away from Hinata and Ranmaru.

-x Leaf Council Chambers x-

"Order order, what is the meaning of this meeting?" Jiraiya asked.

"This is to discus what we are to do now that half of the civilian council have been killed because of fires." Elder Homaru said.

Looking around at the council Jiraiya had to do his best to hide his growing smirk. "Well until we find out who killed them we will let the council stay as it is." The toad sage said.

"What do you mean who killed them, wasn't it just an accident?" One civilian asked.

"No there were signs of fire jutsu and paper bombs used, also we found these at each of the houses." Shikaku said, putting the mask on the middle table.

Seeing Danzo and the other two elders start to look around nervously, Tsume decided to speak. "Also all of our ANBU were out on missions or at their post when the buildings caught on fire, so we have no idea who could have done it." She said.

"Tsume I want you some of your trusted trackers to start investigating the scene, until then we will not talk about this." Jiraiya said to the council.

In the shadows of the room a Hyuuga council spy left to report to them.

While Danzo was thinking. _'How did those mask get into those houses, I didn't order my Root to do anything like that, whats going on here?' _He thought while the other to elders were looking at him suspiciously.

-x Wave Country x-

In wave the new Namikaze compound was all but finished, the last thing they needed to do was finish the main house.

While in another part of wave the same swordsman was getting ready for Naruto.

-x Mine Entrance x-

Jumping out of the way right in time Raiga was surprised to see Naruto back. "Well it seems that I wasn't able to kill you the first time, shame I will have to change that." Raiga said laughing.

"Zabuza nor Kisame were able to kill me, what makes you think you can?" Naruto asked taunting Raiga.

"Zabuza and Kisame are weaklings, I will kill you." Raiga said charging Naruto.

"**Summoning Jutsu!"** Naruto yelled knowing he was still week from the lightning dragon attack.

Looking at his summoner Toraken blocked Raiga's charge with his swallow. **"I see your having trouble with this ant, well then lets beat him together."**

"I'll show you an ant!" Raiga yelled charging the duo.

While Naruto and Toraken were fighting Raiga, the girls were trying to see why Ranmaru left them to help his old master.

"Ranmaru why did you leave to find Raiga, you know that he would treat you like a tool just like my old master." Kin asked.

Looking sad about how Raiga treated him Ranmaru answered. "I thought that he just acted like I was his tool, like you told me Zabuza did with that Haku girl." Ranmaru sobbed.

Walking up to Ranmaru Hinata put her arms around him in a hug. "It's ok we understand, but know that we will always be with you and help you if you need it." She said smiling.

"I'm sorry for leaving to find Raiga." Ranmaru said.

"It's ok we'll stop him and make sure everything is ok." Tenten said joining in on the hug.

Seeing Ranmaru hugging those three girls Raiga starts to wonder if what he's doing is right.

-x Yamanaka Flower Shop x-

Sitting down in the Yamanaka flower shop Ino, Sakura, Hana, Anko, and Kurenai were disusing training for the girls.

"Ok girls us three have came up with a training schedule for you upon Kakashi's request, he is on a mission right now and wont be back for awhile." Kurenai said telling the two girls why they were there.

"Now Kurenai here will be training you both in genjutsu, Hana will be working on your chakra and stamina, and I will be teaching you the finer points of torture and seduction." Anko said, eating a stick of dango suggestively while winking.

"Now first off we need to know what are your main elements." Hana said taking out a piece of paper and handing one to each of them. "Now I want you to channel your chakra into your piece of paper."

Channeling their chakra into the paper, Ino's paper dried up while Sakura's paper was wet on one side and the other was burnt.

"Hana-Sama why did my paper get wet and burnt but Ino's only dried up?" Sakura asked.

"Well Sakura Ino has an affinity for earth while you have two, one for water and one for fire." Hana answered.

"Now having more than one element to start is rare, I started with wind as mine, Hana had Earth, and Anko had Fire and Earth. Don't get me wrong it's not unheard of, and you can train up your other elements to just as high your main one but it takes time." Kurenai said.

Looking at the girls Anko decided to speak. "Well girls we'll meet at training ground 13 tomorrow at dawn." She said, leaving the girls.

-x Mine Entrance x-

_'Ranmaru do you really hate me so now.' _Raiga thought while slashing at Naruto.

"**Naruto I have to go this opponent is tough, we both have wasted to much chakra"** Toraken told his partner before leaving.

Naruto was panting from his fight with Raiga, and was just about to be killed by Raiga's sword, when a turtle came up and blocked them with his shell.

"Thank you for saving him Kamekasui please take him back to Tsunade and Shizune to heal him." Tenten said calmly to her partner.

"**As you wish Tenten." **Kamekasui said grabbing Naruto into her mouth and moving away.

Walking in front of Raiga Tenten smirked. "You like to play with lightning huh? Then try this." Tenten said flaring her chakra igniting the legendary Raijin while having Giribannin in her other hand.

"That's the legendary Raijin how do you have that." Raiga asked historically.

"I'm Panda the soon to be legendary weapon mistress, you didn't think I only had a shield did you." She said running at Raiga.

The whole time Tenten was pushing the already tired Raiga back towards the edge of the cliff, gaining glancing blows on his arms and legs, While using Giribannin to block each of his blows.

Soon enough Raiga noticed that he was at the edge of the cliff, remembering Ranmaru's words he decided that he could not when even if he could beat this Panda girl. So he decided to let her gain one last blow across his chest blowing him off the cliff and his swords out of his hands.

Over with Tsunade Naruto saw this and remembered his promise to get the swords from Raiga, getting up he dove over the cliff grabbing the swords on his way down.

"Ranmaru!" Raiga yelled while falling, remembering the good days with him, before he decided to end it. **"Lightning Style: Lighting Rod Jutsu!"** He yelled bringing down a bolt of lightning to kill him.

"Naruto-Kun!" Tenten yelled seeing him jump off the cliff to get the swords, while the rest of the girls rushed to see if he was ok.

Pulling himself up Naruto stood on the top of the cliff with Raiga's swords in his hands. "I told you I would get them for you Tenten-Chan." He said handing them to her.

"Naruto-Kun your ok, and you even saved Raiga's swords the lightning catchers." Tenten said jumping onto Naruto kissing him crazy.

Pulling Tenten off of Naruto Tsunade went over and picked him up. "Naruto don't you ever do something that stupid again, jumping off the cliff, what were you thinking. But I am glad that you're ok." Tsunade said hugging Naruto.

"Ok team good job out there, now lets head back to camp and rest." Shizune said.

-x Girls Tent x-

Sitting inside the girls tent we find Tenten and Hinata having a talk.

"So Tenten you seem to be taking a liking to Naruto-Kun?" Hinata said with a smirk.

"Um well you see, yeah I kinda have." She said with a blush. "He is so kind, always thinking of others before himself, keeping his promises no matter what, and he did bring me those swords like he said he would." Tenten said blushing over him.

Looking at the other girl blush Hinata decided to take a page out of her loves book and be a little devious. "Tenten you do know I am his girlfriend right, and I get say in who he dates." Hinata said.

"I know Hinata-Chan, that is why I'm here to ask you, if you would allow me to try and go out with Naruto-Kun." Tenten said blushing.

Knowing that if Naruto truly did like Tenten and that she was pure in her intentions Hinata answered her. "Tenten-Chan if Naruto-Kun accepts then I don't mind sharing him with you." She said earning her a huge hug from Tenten.

Letting the girls sit and gossip about Naruto for most of the night until Naruto walked in asking if Hinata wanted to go on a walk.

-x Forest x-

"So Hinata-Hime how are you after that battle?" Naruto asked while they were walking.

Glancing over to Naruto Hinata couldn't help but blush. "I'm fine Naruto-Kun but, more importantly how are you, you fell off of the cliff twice." She said.

"Oh that was nothing, and the second time I jumped I didn't fall." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head. "But more importantly about me and Tenten, I didn't mean for her to jump on me and start kissing me I hope you aren't mad at me or her." He said with a blush.

Blushing back at Naruto Hinata tried to ease him. "It's ok Naruto-Kun Tenten-Chan told me all about it, just like me she also has feelings for you. And if you want you may try to further a relationship with her as well. That is as long as you remember that I'm always your Hime." She said grabbing his hand, pulling him down to lean against a tree.

"Well she is nice and she doesn't hate me because of the fox, but you will always be my Hime." Naruto said leaning over to Hinata to give her a kiss.

They stayed that way into the night, until they both got up to go back to the camp for the night.

-x Curry of Life Shop x-

The next morning team Tsunade was saying their good bye to Ranmaru.

"Now remember Ranmaru keep training, because once the village is up and running we will send someone to come and pick you up." Tsunade said.

After everyone else said their good byes the group head out back to wave, to train and wait for their next mission.

* * *

A/N: Well team Tsunade's first mission is over, with a new rare weapon. And yes I gave Tenten the Raijin, she has lightning as one of her elements and she needed a sword for her shield so yeah. Next chapter some training, we see whats going on in the other villages, and meet the mystery person.


	8. Chapter 8: The Start of New Whirlpool

Disclaimer: Naruto I don't Own It

A/N: General Business: I'm still open for ideas on Naruto's first summon and puppets for my next fics. They will be coming out next week so be on the look out for them.

Story Business: Well today you find out who the mysterious person that hates Naruto is along with another surprise for our gang. Also some people have asked me to reread and maybe change the first three chapters which I will be rereading, will I change them I don't know. Also I would love it if people would leave signed reviews they are just so much better.

Review Shout-Outs: Dragon man 180: Yeah I switch a lot because I like to make sure that you know whats going on everywhere, but in this chapter I did cut back.

: So I called Raiga's swords the Lightning Catchers, but their Lighting Fangs thanks a lot.

Hektols: A shout out to someone who read the whole story and commented on each chapter thanks a lot.

By ShadeBladeZZ

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: The Start of The New Whirlpool

-x Clearing in River Country x-

"Team you have all done extremely well so far, but if you want those jutsu you all have one more task to do. And that is to read these two basic medical text." Tsunade said showing the group two books she unsealed.

"Um Tsunade-Sensei how are we going to read both of those book before we get to wave, they are kinda big." Kin asked.

"Well me and Shizune both decided that you all can now make two shadow clones with your chakra and control. So the one clone will read each book, while you all start to make camp." She said.

For the rest of the afternoon, the teams clones were busy reading the books while the rest set up the camp and ate the rabbits they caught for dinner. After dinner though they had free time while new clones finished up the books, Kin was with Shizune talking, Tsunade was looking over a scroll, Tenten was polishing her shield, and Hinata and Naruto were talking by the fire.

"Naruto-Kun we need to talk ok." Hinata said ready to get this over with.

Looking at his new girlfriend Naruto spoke. "Sure thing Hinata-Hime, are you ok?" He asked.

"Well me and Tenten have been talking and, like me she also seems to like you. Now I know that you said that I get say in if you can date anyone else, so I talked to her and decided that if you want you can try going out with her." She said with a blush.

Naruto for his part was shocked, and could barely think but he was able to answer his Hime. "Um thanks Hinata-Hime, but do you really think that she likes me of all people?" He asked, seeing her nod her head he continued to speak. "Well Hinata-Hime, if its ok with you and she really wants to I would love to give it a go. To be truthful she is kinda cute and pretty nice to me to." He said with a blush.

"She's cute huh? And what about me?" She said sarcastically, while calling Tenten over.

The whole time Naruto couldn't even form a word, he just sputtered trying to save himself.

"Hey Naruto-Kun Hinata-Hime, were you talking about me?" Tenten asked the two.

"I was just teasing Naruto-Kun, so Tenten I told Naruto-Kun about your feelings for him. And he decided to try it out." Hinata said to the other girl.

Stopping himself from sputtering Naruto was finally able to talk. "Actually if both of you would like, I would love to take both of you on single dates, and then maybe on a date with all three of us." Naruto said.

Seeing Hinata smile Tenten decided to answer for them both. "We would love that Naruto-Kun, but you better make them good." She said giving him a wink before getting up to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek. Seeing Tenten not let go after a few seconds Hinata decided to join in but instead of kissing him on his cheek she kissed him right on the lips.

After a few minutes of both girls hugging and kissing him, they let go and Hinata started to talk again. "Now Naruto-Kun is their any other girl that you would like to try and have a relationship with besides us?" She asked wanting to get it out of the way.

Thinking for a few seconds Naruto was finally able to answer. "Well I'm already so lucky to not just have one but two great and beautiful girls." He said getting an awe from both girls. "I did get a letter form Sakura when we were in Wave, and it seems like she is trying to change. She does have along way to go, besides her I don't know." He answered.

"Then we will just have to see what other girls seem to like you." Tenten said.

The rest of the night the trio were talking and getting to know each other more, eventually Kin was pulled into the conversation. After that they set up their look out schedule and went to bed.

-x Leaf Training Ground 7 x-

Sitting under a tree Sakura was reading a letter she received from Gamakichi, waiting for Ino and her senseis to come.

_Dear Sakura_

_'So I'm not Sakura-Chan, well that's ok I deserve that.' Sakura thought to herself._

_Thank you for the letter, it's good to see that not all of my team and Konoha has abandoned me. I'm glad to hear that you are trying to change and become a real Kunoichi and not just some stupid fan girl. I do hope that you are training good so that the next time we see each other and hopefully we will get to see each other to. Well we are about to go train some more before our mission, hopefully I will see you soon Sakura._

_Naruto_

_'I will see you soon Naruto.'_ Sakura thought to herself before the other girls came up to start training.

-x The Great Naruto Bridge x-

Rushing across the bridge ahead of everyone else, Naruto was surprised when he saw a figure at the end of the bridge waiting. He was even more surprised when said figure enclosed both of them inside a dome of ice.

"What in the world, who did this, wait you how could you still be alive, I thought you died." Naruto said finding the person who did this to him standing in front of a mirror, wearing half of a hunter ninja mask.

Taking off the mask, the mystery ninja spoke. "My, my you see Naruto my bloodline was able to save me. Why did you miss me after you killed my master." The ninja spoke.

"But Haku, what are you talking about I didn't kill Zabuza. And why do you have his sword, I put it there after digging your graves myself?" Naruto asked remembering that incident.

Walking around the dome Haku took the sword from her back, and put it on her shoulder. "If you and your team didn't kill Zabuza-Sensei, then who pray tell did then." Haku asked, not remembering for she was knocked out when Zabuza died.

"Haku after you were hit with Kakashi's Chidori, Gato tried to have Zabuza killed. So he instead he went and killed Gato, and then he died from wounds from his mercenaries before me and Kakashi took them all out." Naruto said trying to calm the girl down.

"How do I know that your not lying to me, trying to cover up your own actions." Haku said, knowing that all of her accusations were false.

Walking right up to Haku Naruto dropped both Gungnir and Yagyu, showing Haku that she didn't have to worry about him attacking her. "I give you my word that we didn't kill Zabuza, and you remember that I always keep my word right." Naruto said.

Hearing Naruto give his word, Haku remembered when they first met and he told her about his nindo. Dropping her sword, Haku ran up to Naruto to give him a hug while crying on his shoulder, letting the mirrors melt around him.

Through out this whole ordeal, Hinata had been watching the whole thing with her Byakugan. She was able to hold the other girls back to not attack the dome of ice.

Walking up to Naruto and Haku, Tsunade broke them up to talk. "You know that your going to have to tell us everything that just happened in there right?" She asked.

For the next hour the group of Shinobi sat at the end of the bridge listening to Haku's story. In the end it was decided that after a quick check up from Tsunade and Shizune with the three apprentices watching, that Haku would join the group, they were now heading to the Shadows Blade to pick Haku some new clothes.

-x Shadows Blade x-

In the shop both Haku and Kin decided to get new clothes.

Kin now wore her hair all the way down reaching her ass, with a green camouflage scarf around neck. She had a fishnet shirt on under her Chunin vest which was camouflage green, which also had two new straps on the back to hold her chain scythe. Her camouflage pants were now tighter instead of the baggy ones she wore, along with her kunai and shuriken holsters, she also had senbon holsters on each leg. She still had her boots on, but she also added camouflage bracers to her forearms.

Haku wore her hair up in a bun with bangs to the side. She had a dark blue sleeveless shirt with an ice blue Chunin vest. Over her vest she had an open ice blue gi on, with a ice and water dragon curled around each other on the back. On the back of her gi was a holster for the Kubikiri Houchou, with a joint kunai and shuriken holster on her right hip, two senbon holsters on her left hip, another senbon holder on her right thigh, and a pouch on her ass for other supplies. Like the rest of the group she also had a black ANBU mask, hers was of a penguin skull.

After they got their clothes and some supplies they left, telling the owner they would be back later after visiting their new compound for supplies for it.

-x Namikaze Compound x-

Walking to the bridge that led to the island that held the Namikaze compound, the group met with Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami. Tazuna then led them around the compound first showing them the spare houses and the different training grounds.

Afterwords he led to the main house, showing them the huge garden in the back of the house, which held different plants and trees along with a zen garden. He then brought them into the main foyer to take them down to the basement, which was one room as big as the whole house used for training, and a little shed in the corner to hold various supplies. Leading them back up to the first floor Tazuna brought them to the huge library, which wasn't even a quarter of the way full. The next major room on the first floor was the meeting room, that the group was told they would use later for mission debriefing.

The second and third stories were full of bedrooms, with each person having their own room to customize to their own needs. Each room also had the walls where they could be easily taken out to make the room bigger for more people. Which was good because several people were already planning on not staying in their rooms for long.

Told to explore the rest of the house at a later time, the team was then ushered into the meeting room for their mission debriefing. Through out the meeting the team not only told Haku what went on, but also discussed what they did good like teaming up to take down a tougher opponent and Using the new moves they learn.

Afterwords Shizune led everyone but Naruto out to the hallway for personal reviews from Shizune and Tsunade. Returning to the room Shizune sat down besides her mentor, ready to talk to Naruto.

"Naruto first off we would like to start off with that you did very good this mission." Tsunade said to the now beaming child. "You and your team were able to take out Raiga with the plan you made using your strengths. You were also able to learn both the Earth Style Earth Wall Jutsu and the Head Hunter Jutsu. Your use of clones not only brought your chakra control up to par, but also allowed you to finish both books in time. Lastly you were able to master to basics of your swallow, to be able to use it that good against Raiga." Tsunade finished telling her young apprentice.

Naruto was just about to get up and dance around in joy, before Shizune stopped him to ask him a question. "Now that we have told you what you did good on this mission, we would like to know what you thought you could improve on?" The young woman asked.

After thinking for a moment Naruto answered. "Well I think that my biggest mistake was rushing into attack Raiga, diving in front of his lightning jutsu was kinda stupid to." He told them sheepishly.

"Well Naruto your right that was your biggest mistake, you should remember what jutsu you have and when to use them. Also you must remember that we all care about you, and seeing you fall off of a cliff might make us a little worried." Shizune said.

After that Tsunade told Naruto to go wait with the others while sending Hinata in.

"Why hello Hinata and how are you today?" Tsunade asked the young Hyuuga.

"I'm fine Tsunade-Sensei, and yourself?" The young girl asked back.

Smiling at the Hyuuga Tsunade answered. "Fine thank you. Now we're going to start your review off with what me and Shizune think you did well on this mission." Tsunade told the girl getting a nod in return. "You like the rest of the team did a very good job master both the jutsu we gave you and your basic gauntlet style. As we say your strategy was very good as well, as it did take Raiga down. You were also the very first one to finish both of your book as well. Now in our opinion the thing that impressed us the most was that you gained a lot of confidence, and stopped your stuttering." The slug Sannin with a smile.

Taking over where her sensei stopped Shizune picked up. "For the last part of this we want you to tell us what you think you could have done better."

"Well I know that I was kinda brash when Naruto fell off the cliff, just rushing in their was not the smartest things. We should have also kept an eye on Ranmaru and Karashi as well, especially me as the group look out." Hinata said hanging her head.

"You are right in that you were brash, but it was a normal reaction if I wasn't at the edge and saw that Naruto was ok, I would have turned Raiga into dust." Tsunade said getting a laugh from Shizune. "Also you are right we should have kept an eye on Ranmaru and Karashi, but it wasn't just your fault." She said with a smile.

After that Shizune told Hinata to go wait while sending Kin in as well.

Seeing her the two older women in front of her Kin sat down.

After giving the same welcome speech she gave Hinata Tsunade told what she liked from Kin about this mission. "Well Kin just like the rest of the group you were able to learn the two jutsu we gave you, the basic style of your chain scythe, and you have memorized the two medical books I gave you. Also for a new girl you seem to have meshed in well with the groups plan to take down Raiga, which is very good." She told her student, before asking her opinion on what could have gone better.

"Well I didn't remember to use the Earth Style Earth Wall Jutsu until after Naruto had already took the lightning jutsu." Kin told her mentor.

Nodding her head Shizune spoke up. "Your right Kin, but it wasn't just you who forgot about that jutsu. Naruto could have used it in the first place instead of jumping in front of it."

After her review was over she was told to send Tenten in.

Deciding to end this rather quick, Tsunade decided to jump right in. "Now Tenten I'm just going to get on to the review because we're all tired by now." She said. "Like the rest of the team you to were able to learn the jutsu we gave you, read the medical text, and master the basic use of the sword shield combo. Your part in the plan to take Raiga down was also very crucial, as well as you saving Naruto with your turtle summon." Tsunade said.

"Now we would like to know what you think you could have done better." Shizune told Tenten.

"Well like the others, I was very brash when I charged Raiga after he hurt Naruto, and could have gotten myself hurt for not thinking." Tenten said pointing out her biggest mistake.

After Tenten's review Tsunade sent everyone but Haku to bed, she then left a shadow clone with Haku to get her caught up on everything that the others have learned so far besides their summons wanting to leave that for before after she was up to the others.

-x Namikaze Training Ground x-

The next day Naruto, Hinata, Kin, and Tenten were now working on their physical and chakra training, while Haku finished getting caught up on their training. In fact right now Haku was not only finishing up everything that they knew besides the summons, but she was also using a shadow clone to write what she knew of Hidden Mist and its jutsu and its ways.

Everything was going very well until the middle of their last lap around the ground, Naruto fell down and started screaming while holding his face. Everyone stopped what they were doing besides the clones, and rushed immediately to his side.

After getting him inside and laying him down, he finally stopped screaming and moved his hands. What everyone saw next was not as surprising at they thought, for Naruto now had the Byakugan in his eyes just like Kyu said he would.

"Where is everyone, I can't see whats going on all I see is bright light all around me!" Naruto yelled.

Rushing to his head Hinata started to calm him down. "It's ok Naruto-Kun you just have the Byakugan now, your not used to it yet so everything is super sensitive. All you have to do is stop channeling chakra to your eyes and it should stop." Hinata told her worried boyfriend.

Stopping his chakra flow to his eyes they turned back to the deep blue that they all knew and loved. After both Tsunade and Shizune gave him a check up to make sure everything was fine, they allowed him to go out for the rest of the day, but training was done for the day, while they all talked about Naruto's new bloodline.

-x Namikaze Garden x-

Standing in the middle of the garden Hinata and Naruto were on their date, having a picnic while exploring the garden. Right now Hinata was helping Naruto train some more on his Byakugan. Now Naruto was finally able to turn it on with out going blind from the light, after he learned to do that the next step was for him to work on watching from all around him. So Hinata was walking around having Naruto guess the number of fingers she was holding up.

After a while they both decided to stop and take a walk to where they already set up for the picnic. Looking at all of the trees and flowers, about half way there Naruto created a shadow clone for some reason that he didn't tell Hinata about. Yet when they got to the picnic she did find out where the clone went, for it was standing in front of her with a whole bouquet of roses and lilacs.

"Oh Naruto-Kun you didn't have to send a clone to get me flowers!" Hinata said while squealing.

"It's the least I could do for you my Hime, now lets sit and eat our food." He said to her.

The rest of the afternoon and well into the night they both cuddled up into each other, watching the clouds then the stars. While each would steal a kiss every once in awhile, before getting up and walking to Hinata's room.

"Hinata-Hime I've had a wonderful time on our date today, and hope we may do it again." Naruto said nervously.

Walking up to Naruto Hinata stole one last kiss before walking into her room, leaving Naruto stunned before he left for his own room. Only to find an unexpected guest in it.

-x Naruto's Room x-

Sitting on Naruto's bed was none other than Tenten, Walking over Naruto sat down besides her.

"So Naruto-Kun how was your date with Hinata-Chan?" The bun haired girl asked.

"It went very well actually Tenten-Chan, so if I may ask what are u doing here?" Naruto asked his second girlfriend.

Turning so that she could look Naruto right in his eyes, she lent over putting her mouth right by his ear. "Well I wanted my date to Naruto-Kun, and I want to know when it is." She said seductively while tracing her finger down his body.

"Well I was actually thinking about taking you on one tomorrow, but it's going to be a surprise." Naruto said, yet Tenten still tried to get it out of him with her puppy dog face jutsu. "Nope it's a surprise and your going to have to find out later. Now Tenten-Chan I think it's time to go to bed, I'll see you in the morning." Naruto said before leading her to his door and giving her a kiss on the lips before he let her out.

* * *

A/N: There it is chapter 8, hoped you liked it even though there wasn't a lot of action this was more of a filler chapter. Next time training, and we see what is happening in the leaf and the other villages.


	9. Chapter 9: The Growth of the Namikaze

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: General Business: Well sorry for the delay had some training for work that came up and had to take a trip to FL for two and a half weeks, yet I was able to make a few new chapters so here are some updates to keep you happy.

Story Business: Again sorry for the delay but here it is chapter 9 of Rise of the Kitsune Kage. Also I would like to put out a challenge to any artist out their for pictures of team Tsunade members with their new clothes by themselves. PM me if you take it up. I just changed one word because of a review thanks alot buddy.

Review Shout Outs: Tao Kaphwan Doushin, anyone that has comments like his: Look I don't mind criticism but all I see in these post is you don't like those parts of the chapters, but what in those parts be more specific.

Spartan Ninja: I planned to have Haku gain their trust through out the next mission, that is why she hasn't got her summons yet, also I'm trying to put more action in their as much as I can thanks for the constructive criticism.

OmegaDL50: Well in my world Kin didn't get sacrificed and still lives.

By ShadeBladeZZ

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: The Growth of The Namikaze Clan

-x Namikaze Training Ground x-

Standing by the track in their training ground today was team Tsunade first day of full team training with Haku. Haku was finally up to speed with everything the others have learned, and the only thing that she needed was to sign the summoning contracts, and she was told that would happen later on their next mission.

Having everyone stretch, Shizune started to lead them on their morning run. After running ten laps around the track which would make it a five mile run, the group then started to do their physical training including log punches and kicks.

After their physical training, the group started their chakra training. Having already mastered the exercises they brought with them, they all started on the one Haku knew from the hidden Mist village. What they had to do was concentrate their chakra on their bodies, so that if water were to come down on them it would roll of with out them getting wet. After working on that and sending one shadow clone each to keep practicing it, they started on elemental chakra training having everyone pick a different element to work on.

Hinata started with earth, using her chakra to break down sand and small rocks to the smallest of levels. Kin started with wind, taking leaves and using her chakra to cut the leaf into small pieces down the lines on the leaf. Tenten started with lightning, using her chakra to create static and make her kunai like magnets. Haku of course worked on master her water chakra, by separating the salt out of the water from the bay near wave. While Naruto worked on fire, by using his chakra to keep a leaf from burning out from the center.

After their chakra training they all paired up to test their taijutsu, Naruto with Haku, Tenten with Kin, and Hinata with Shizune.

Even though Naruto's taijutsu was getting a lot better his speed was no where near as good as Haku's, Naruto was how ever able to keep Haku in front of him this time not allowing her to get behind hime and strike. After their spare they both decided to pull their weapons, Haku took out her Kubikiri Houchou while Naruto took out Gungnir.

Tenten and Kin were pretty even while doing their taijutsu spar, Kin now had a lot more stamina then when she first joined the group but her technique was still of the leaf academy style not having her own. After seeing Haku and Naruto bring out their weapons and star sparring with them, Tenten pulled out Giribannin and kin having undone her chain scythe.

Hinata was facing Shizune being the most experienced taijutsu user in the group. Through out the fight Hinata was hitting Shizune with the gentle fist style mixed in with some of the fluidity from the Mist village taijutsu the group had been learning earlier. Having found out that Hinata was the better in taijutsu they both took out their weapons, Hinata taking out Ehrgeiz and Shizune using the quarter staff she used for close quarters combat.

For the rest of the afternoon they practiced their jutsu and began to learn the **hidden mist jutsu **from Haku. At lunch all of the girls but Tenten took Haku to the main house to talk, while Naruto and Tenten went in to get ready for their date.

-x Wave Beach x-

After having walked along the private beach of the Namikaze compound, Tenten, Naruto, and Arashimaru sat down for a picnic Naruto prepared for their date. After eating they both sat against a palm tree on the beach and began to talk.

"Naruto-Kun that picnic was unbelievable, I never knew you could cook so well." Tenten said with a sigh, while leaning her head into Naruto's shoulder and having Arashimaru on her lap.

Taking Tenten's hair out of her buns, Naruto began to stroke it. "Thanks Ten-Chan and I didn't just live off of ramen you know, I did cook for myself I just didn't have that much good food to do it with." Stroking her hair some more Naruto let out a content sigh. "You know Ten-Chan your hair looks really good down. Why do you keep it up so much?" Naruto asked his new girlfriend.

Letting out a small sigh, Tenten loved the feel of Naruto stroking her hair. "Well you know how I hate fan girls right, well I didn't want to be one of the girls that just cared about looks so I kept mine hidden. Why would you like me to wear it down more Naruto-Kun?" Tenten said moving her head to look Naruto in the eyes with a teasing smirk on her face.

Blushing from the obvious flirting Naruto smirked back at her. "Yes I do, actually I think it would look good in one long braid down your back. In fact I could braid it for you if you wanted me to." He told her. Having her turn around Naruto took that as an ok and started to braid her hair.

After having her hair braided Tenten took out a mirror she had in her bag and admired her new hair, it was now in one long braid going down to the middle of her back. "Now that, that is done how about a small swim?" Tenten said before going into one of the small changing rooms near by.

Coming out of the changing room Tenten was wearing a black bikini with shuriken on the top with the hole where the nipple would be, while seeing Naruto was wearing orange and blue trunks, and Arashimaru was already in the water splashing around. After swimming for awhile and playing around with Arashimaru they dried off and headed back to the others to finish their training.

-x Forest of Death x-

Having everyone gather the Genin boys faced off against their Sensei for their first mock mission. Their goal was to intercept a message from the enemy and decode it, Kiba would be tracking the messenger, Lee would be attacking the messenger and any guards while Shino and Neji would intercept the message. After they got back to the base Shikamaru would decode it while Choji would be his defense.

After tracking his sister to a remote trail in the woods Kiba signaled his team to attack. Lee jumped right in to attack Lu Yan after taking a drink from his gourd that hug off of his waist with his new drunken fist style. Neji had already found out that Hana didn't have the message but her dogs did, so signaling Shino who sent his bugs out to grab the scroll with out the dogs noticing. After getting the scroll back to their base they were attacked by Boar, Choji knowing this would happen threw up a earth wall just in time for it to be his by several mud bullets. Going in to take Boar on head on Choji held him just long enough for Shikamaru to decode the message, which said mission accomplished in the Sand villages code.

Having finished the mission everyone stood in front of their Sensei, before getting debriefed by Jiraiya. "Good job all of you and now on to your new assignments. Kiba you will stay with your sister and finish learning the advance tracking jutsu of your clan. Lee haven been able to control your drunken fist style, you will now be learning the soaring eagle style from ANU Dove. Choji having mastered the basic of defensive jutsu you will be going to your father and training in some of your jutsu for personal defense. Shino and Neji you will go with Ibiki now and learn about interrogation basics. Now you all have the weekend off dismissed." Jiraiya said before going back to his office for the day.

-x Namikaze Hot Springs x-

After Tenten and Naruto left for their date and Shizune went to the bank to put their money in, the rest of the girls went to the hot springs to talk to Haku.

"So Haku what changed your mind from attacking Naruto-Kun, you seemed pretty intent on doing it earlier?" Hinata asked the ice user.

Looking at the other girls nervously Haku answered. "Well I was pretty intent on killing him, that was until he told me the whole story of what happened after I was knocked out. After that I remembered how he was when we first me in the woods, and well I believed him." She said with a slight blush.

"Naruto does have a way with people when it comes to changing people for the better." Kin said to the blushing girl.

After a little while longer in the spring Hinata got up and put a towel on before turning around to talk to the other girls. "Well girls I'm going to go find Naruto and Tenten, oh and remember I have last say on who does or doesn't go out with Naruto-Kun." She said with a wink before turning around and leaving.

"Did she just say what I thought she said?" Kin asked Haku, having the other girl just shrug not knowing what happened.

-x Hidden Sand Village x-

Sitting inside the Kazekage's house Temari was talking to her brother about her next mission. "So Gaara do we have any idea where Naruto and his team are?" Temari asked her brother.

Having a sip of his tea Gaara answered his sister. "We have intel that they are staying in wave country. I have just spoke to the Hokage and he said they would be leaving on a long term mission soon and it will take about a month and a half. Afterwords you will be heading to wave with our treaty, and to act as an envoy." He told his sister.

"You mean that my mission will be to stay at an island as an envoy. Oh the horror of not having to be in the hot desert." Temari said sarcastically.

-x Mind Scape x-

While waiting for the rest of the girls to come out for their afternoon training Naruto entered his mindscape.

Finding Kyu sitting down meditating Naruto tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey Kyu-Chan whats up?" Naruto asked her.

"Oh hey Naruto-Kun, nothing. So how is your new Byakugan working out?" Kyu asked her host.

Smiling at her Naruto turned on his Byakugan. "It's going well, I still need some more training with Hinata-Chan before I could use it in battle but besides that it's good."

Smiling at her host Kyu nodded. "Well that's to be expected, but I'm sure you'll get it down in no time, I have faith in you Naruto-Kun." Kyu said going over to Naruto and hugging him.

Hugging her back Naruto stared into her eyes. "So Kyu-Chan how long do you think it will be until you can come out and play with us?" Naruto said with a sly grin.

"Well it should only take a few more months, and then I can come out and play with you all you want." Kyu said with an equally sly grin on. "Now I think the girls are waiting for you, have fun Naruto-Kun." Kyu said before kissing him on the cheek and sending him away.

-x Namikaze Training Ground x-

For the next part of their training the group worked on their jutsu, with each learning a new jutsu. Hinata was learning the **mud trap jutsu** which would trap her opponents in mud making them easier targets. Kin was trying to learn **wind style: breakthrough **which would propel her senbon and support her teammates. Tenten was learning **static trap field **which would trap her opponents making it easier for her to hit them with her weapons. Haku was working on her **water style: water prison jutsu** that her old Sensei used so much. Naruto was now learning **fire style: fire ball jutsu** trying to catch up to Sasuke in his fire jutsu.

After their jutsu training they split up and went to their taijutsu training, Naruto and Hinata created a shadow clone and sent it with the rest of the group who were going with Haku to train more on the Mist style taijutsu. While the real ones went on to practice the gentle fist taijutsu.

Getting back from their taijutsu training Tsunade pulled them all together and told them that they would be working with their summons for the rest of the day training before leaving them to pick which summon they would be working with and training for the rest of the day.

-x Hokages Tower x-

"Ah Kakashi I see that you got the mission I asked you for." Jiraiya said, seeing Kakashi come in with a scroll in his hand.

Sitting down in the chair across from his new leader, Kakashi handed him the scroll. "Yes Hokage-Sama, it wasn't that hard either with you having Iruka in on all of this as well. But if I may ask why are you sending that team, on this mission?" The copy ninja asked.

Taking the scroll from Kakashi, Jiraiya just smiled. "Well Kakashi we both know that the actress they are going to be guarding is really the princess. And as you know they are trying to build a nice reputation, so what better to do that with then saving a princess." Jiraiya said with a perverted smirk. "And I'm trying to get her to star in the new Make Out Paradise movie." He said before he started to giggle madly.

Moving his head up from his own Make Out Paradise book Kakashi couldn't help to giggle with Jiraiya. "Well then on that alone I hope they succeed in this very important mission." Before he got up and left.

"**Summoning Jutsu!"** Jiraiya yelled once more summoning the toad messenger Gamaboda.

"**Jiraiya why have you summoned me now, I was having dinner with the family you know?" **Gamaboda asked the toad Sannin.

Handing him the scroll Jiraiya answered the toad. "I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner Gamaboda, but I have a scroll I need you to deliver to Tsunade for me, it's her teams next mission." He said.

"**Very well then Jiraiya, but after dinner. My wife made a lovely fly soup if you would like some." **Seeing Jiraiya shake his head to the offer, Gamaboda left back to his wife and dinner. Before Jiraiya turned to his crystal ball for more spying.

-x Kin's Room x-

After their training was over Kin and Haku headed to Kin's room to talk. They both knew that the other used to work for a master that wasn't the nicest of people, even though Zabuza did care for Haku and Orochimaru didn't care at all for Kin.

"So how did you meet Naruto and his little group anyway?" Haku asked the former sound Kunoichi.

"Well I first met him when my team was sent to attack his in the Chunin exams, after we failed to kill them Orochimaru was going to kill us but I escaped." Kin said telling the first part of her tale. "After that I was hiding in a cave outside of the Leaf village, I saw everything that happened when the Uchiha left and went to Orochimaru, that was the next time I saw Naruto when he was fighting." Kin said.

Hearing that part of Kin's story Haku finally found out why Naruto's team wasn't there. "So that's what happened to the Uchiha, I wondered what happened to him." She said.

"Well after that Naruto was banished and the girls came with him, that's when they found me in my cave. At first they attacked knowing who I was, but after Tsunade-Sensei told them to stop, I told them my tale and joined them." Kin said finishing her story. "And we already heard your story from Naruto, so what do you plan on doing now?" The former sound Kunoichi asked.

"I want to earn their trust like you have, I still remember my first meeting with Naruto in the woods. He called me one of his first true friends, and I want to show him that I deserved that." Haku said showing hope on her face.

Looking at her new friend Kin decided to be a little devious. "And what about being with Naruto, you know that you have to impress and show the other girls that you like him as well?" Kin said with a smirk.

The hope on Haku's face soon turned to a blush before she spoke. "Well if it does turn out that I like him more and he likes me then we'll go from their, as to the other girls I do like a challenge." Haku said with a now even deeper blush, that was close to Hinata's own.

-x Training Ground Thirteen x-

Ino and Sakura were now at their daily training with Kurenai on genjutsu, having just come from Hana's training they were both a little tired. Kurenai gave them both some time to eat some lunch before she started their lesson, which she decided would be on the **false sleep jutsu **today, as they were both now able to dispel genjutsu with no problem now.

"Ok girls now that you had a chance to rest, and have been able to dispel most genjutsu up to b rank. I have decided to start teaching you genjutsu, starting with the **false sleep jutsu**." Kurenai told her eager students.

"Sensei, isn't that the same jutsu Kabuto used on everyone in the Chunin exam?" Sakura asked her Sensei.

Smiling at the girl for remembering Kurenai nodded. "Yes Sakura it was. Now the **false sleep jutsu** is a low c rank genjutsu, with one major flaw in it. When you use this jutsu feathers start to fall all around your target, now if your just a normal person or a low level Shinobi then that wouldn't matter. But for a more experienced Shinobi you would know that a genjutsu was being used because of the feathers." Kurenai said. "Now can one of you tell me a way to make this jutsu more effect?" She asked her students

"Well if their isn't a way to take away the feathers, we could at least change the color of them to match local birds." Ino said.

"That's right Ino, you can't take away the feathers but you can change the colors of them good job." She said the young mind walker.

After their little introduction to the jutsu they practiced it until Anko came to take them to the next part of their training, with Kurenai saying goodbye and wishing good luck.

-x Namikaze Meeting Room x-

Having ended their training for the day team Tsunade now sat in their new meeting room, after being called in by their leader. "Ok team it seems that we have a new mission coming up, it's an c to b rank mission." Tsunade said to her team.

"Yes another mission, where to this time Tsunade-Sensei?" Naruto yelled out.

"The mission is to protect the actress Fujikaze Yuki, during her movie from Fire country to Snow country." She told her team about their mission. "Naruto I also have a mission for you, we leave in four days and I want you to take those books on sealing and see if you can find a seal for keeping our clothes dry and warm. If you can then I want you to put them on all of our clothes, ok?" Tsunade said giving Naruto his own mission.

Smiling about having his own mission Naruto could only eagerly accept it. "Of course Tsunade-Sensei, but what do I get for completing this mission?" He asked with a devious smirk.

Walking over to Naruto both Tenten and Hinata both hit him on the shoulders. "You get the happiness from keeping your girlfriends warm Naruto-Kun." Hinata said before she and Tenten gave him a hug and hauled him away to start looking for the seals, with Arashimaru on their heals.

"Well at least we know that he's in good hands." Tsunade said with a smirk on her face before leaving the room herself.

-x Sea of Taste x-

After Hinata and Tenten helped Naruto find the seals he was looking for, Naruto decided to treat them both to a date at a restaurant on the main island. Walking inside he told the waitress that he reserved a private room earlier, and had her walk them back to it. After getting back their and having the waitress take their order all three settled down around the table to talk.

"So Naruto-Kun how are you and Ten-Chan doing?" Hinata asked her boyfriend.

Smiling at Tenten and putting his arm around her Naruto answered his first girlfriend. "We're doing great Hinata-Chan, if I say so myself our first date was pretty amazing." He said with a huge smile.

"Yes it was pretty amazing, and the picnic Naruto made for us was delicious." Tenten said kissing Naruto no the cheek.

"Well then it looks like I'm going to have to have Naruto cook for me next." Hinata said with a sly grin. "Anyway Tenten have you thought about letting Naruto mark you as his mate and girlfriend?" Hinata asked the weapon user.

Smiling at Hinata Tenten started to answer her. "Actually I planned on letting him do it after the mission to Snow country. I would let him do it sooner but I didn't want anything to happen during the mission, that could hurt someone." She said with a sigh.

"Oh that's ok Ten-Chan, when I got the Byakugan I was freaked out a little to so I understand. And Hinata-Chan here has had a lot more chakra so she had to retrain her control as well." Naruto said while moving over to Hinata to bring her closer to the other two.

After talking for awhile longer the waitress brought in their food, after eating with all of them feeding each other. They all got up and left to go back home for the night.

-x Hidden Sound Village x-

"Kabuto have we found out where Tsunade and her team are hiding?" Orochimaru asked his number one.

Walking over to his leader Kabuto bowed. "Our spies have found out that they are hiding in Wave country, and that they have a mission to the Snow country soon." Kabuto said.

"Well then Kabuto, I want you and a group of ninja to go to Wave and capture one of their friends." Orochimaru told his medic.

"Yes Orochimaru-Sama as you say, I'll leave once they leave for Snow." Kabuto said before going to find a team to take with them.

"Ku-ku-ku-ku." Was all that was heard over the hidden Sound village that night.

* * *

A/N: Well again I'm sorry for the delay, and I hope you like the chapter. Next time the group have some more training before heading to Snow.


	10. Chapter 10: The Land of Snow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: General Business: So I took a break for the holiday, I was having some personal and work related problems and I am sorry for taking so long but they are done and I am back so lets get ready. Also a new chapter for Naruto of the Red Leaf will be out today as well. And the new schedule for releases will be Naruto of the Red Leaf on Wednesday, The Missing Hokage Challenge: Rise of the Kitsune Kage on Friday, along with two chapters of two other fics on Saturday starting in February.

Story Business: Here it is the last of the filler chapters where they leave for snow, it will be covering Haku's training and them meeting the actress.

Review Shout Outs: Spartan Ninja: For helping out with some writing techniques.

Kikitagaru Kitsune: The harem has been cut down in size, it will be Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Kyuubi, Kin, Haku maybe Tsunade and Hanabi if I want them to age some I don't know. Now I do have a fic with a huge harem.

The lostblade: There is a bone in this for you.

JitterBugSlug: Deal with it, PerfectLionheart is a good author.

By ShadeBladeZZ

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Land of Snow

-x Namikaze Compound x-

Standing in the middle of the training ground, team Hokage was preparing for their last training session before they left to Snow country. They didn't know what they were going to come up against so it was now a free for all with Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Kin, and Haku against Shizune and her summon Batsuya. They were to go all out in the battle to test what they have learned from their training, already having their weapons to the ready they waited for a kunai thrown by Tsunade to land before starting.

Taking out six senbon and putting one in between each of her fingers like claws, Shizune coated them with chakra scalpels getting ready for her fight. While Hinata put on Ehrgeiz, Naruto took out Gungnir, Tenten had Giribannin, Kin had her senbon, and Haku got the Kubikiri Houchou.

"Batsuya stay out of the fight for now, I want to test them myself." Shizune said while rushing into battle. Showing the group why she was a Jonin for a reason, Shizune blocked Naruto's strike while slashing at Haku with a flick of her wrist.

Rushing up Hinata blocked a blow from Shizune with Ehrgeiz while hitting one of her chakra points in her sides, and another on her right shoulder.

Seeing that Shizune was a little slower while she was reopening her chakra point, Kin took two of her own senbon and threw them at her with a flick of her own wrist. While at the same time Haku rushed in to slam the flat of her sword into Shizune.

Twisting to the side Shizune was able to barley miss the senbon, while still catching Kubikiri Houchou in between her enhanced senbon. Pushing her arms up to dislodge the Zanbatou, Shizune snapped a kick into Haku's side knocking her away.

Seeing a blur coming at her from the right Shizune ducked, only to have Giribannin wosh over her head. Turning to look at Tenten with disappointment in her eye's the medic was about to talk before she heard the shield coming back at her. But this time the shield had a passenger on it, in the form of Naruto who jumped right before Giribannin would hit Shizune and slashed Gungnir at the young medic while still spinning in the air.

This time though when Shizune attempted to block the strike, Naruto added some chakra to his own weapon and broke all six senbon in half scoring a light blow across Shizune's chest.

Stumbling backwards Shizune was unaware of Kin right behind her until she felt two senbon to her legs, and Tenten hit her with her shield knocking her over.

"Batsuya I could use some help now!" Shizune yelled for the slugs help.

Yet none came because when one looked over to where the slug was, there was only now a puff of smoke and a white and blue tiger.

"Thank you Torashimu." Haku said with a bow before allowing the tiger to dispel itself.

-x Flashback Wave Clearing x-

Panting slightly Haku had just finished her summon trials, after showing that she was serious the group had allowed her to sign the contracts. Having passed the toad and slug test easy from her early days as acting as a hunter nin. With her blood line Haku was able to use her **Demonic Ice Mirror Jutsu** to dodge the turtle, before freezing him in a block of ice. Using her enhanced speed she was just able to dodge the falcon to pass it's test. The monkey test was her hardest test of all, being a ninjutsu and weapon user she had barely passed with her speed helping her.

While the tiger trail was one of her easier trials, with the Kubikiri Houchou. Yet something unexpected happened with it, while fighting Torashimu the blade cracked.

Seeing her sword cracking down the middle Haku was thrown into a rage, swinging wildly at Torashimu Haku nearly killed the great tiger more than once. Seeing that this was getting out of hand Torashimu, stopped the fight whipping Kubikiri Houchou out of her hand the great tiger held his hand out to stop.

"Stop girl I see that you care deeply for this sword, and a crack on it is like a cut on yourself. But you must understand that this is a very special weapon." Having that said, Torashimu swiped his blade over his hand before letting the blood drip on Haku's sword.

And before her eye's the crack in the great Kubikiri Houchou sealed right up. "Didn't you know that this is one of the great blades, it can heal it self with just the blood of it's enemies." The big cat said before handing it over and telling Haku she passed the test.

-x Namikaze Meeting Room x-

Sitting in the meeting room, the members of team Hokage sat in for one more briefing on their mission.

"First off Naruto have you found any seals for our clothes?" Tsunade asked looking over and sending the young blond chunin a glance.

Turning his head, and smiling his trademark smile Naruto answered his sensei. "Yes Tsunade-Sensei I found two last night I can have my clones put them on before we leave today." Naruto said, even being respectful after his talk with Tsuande about being respectful in meetings.

"Good now on to mission specifics that I have received from Jiraiya's spy network. First off actress Fujikaze Yuki is actually princess Kazahana Koyuki, so I'm upgrading the mission to A rank and setting a side objective for us to put her back on the throne." Tsunade said, letting the fact settle in before asking if anyone had any questions yet.

Seeing that no one did she continued. "Besides that the Snow ninja have what is called chakra armor, to strengthen our group and reputation we must get a sample of that armor."

"Tsunade-Sensei how are we going to get past this chakra armor?" Kin asked, before looking over to her sensei.

Seeing that everyone else was shooting her questioning glances she decided to answer it. "It is said that the armor can only by passed by overloading it with chakra. Now Shizune, Naruto, Hinata, and Haku can do that with their own attacks, while Tenten can use Giribannin. But for you Kin we will be letting you use the Raijin to pass the shields." The slug Sannin said, before handing the legendary Raijin to the former Sound ninja.

"Now to get to the more advanced parts of the mission, Tenten you Haku, and Kin will be in charge of retrieving the armor. While Naruto you Hinata, and myself will be in charge of protecting the princess." Shizune said while seeing curt nod from the Chunin around her.

"Shizune-San what will Tsunade-Sensei be doing while we are there?" Haku asked, before dropping her head because of Tsunade's glare.

After scolding her sensei Shizune answered the young ice user. "She will be over seeing both of the teams, making sure that both goals get achieved. And she will be drawing up the plan to assassinate the ruler of Snow country."

Seeing that the meeting was drawing to a close Tsunade decided to wrap everything up. "Ok everyone you all will be getting a break until tonight, afterwords you will meet with your team leader and brainstorm plans. Now Naruto if you could make your **Shadow Clones** to put the seals on our clothes."

Making a **Shadow Clone **for each of his teammate's Naruto set out to put the seals on their clothes. Stepping out he was surprised to find Hinata waiting for him.

"Naruto-Kun could you put the seals on my clothes on yourself?" She asked while rubbing her hand down his arm.

"Sure Hinata-Chan, I'll just make your clone do my clothes." The young blond said, not receiving the hints from the young Byakugan user.

-x Hinata's Room x-

Walking over to her bathroom Hinata turned around before smirking at Naruto. "Ok Naruto-Kun I'm going to change so you can put the seal on my mission clothes." She said before walking into the bathroom with a sway in her hips.

Waiting for Hinata to come out, Naruto took a look around her room. Seeing Ehrgeiz hanging on the wall above her bed, Naruto lowered his eye's to her bed. On her bed were silk red sheets, and red heart pillows.

**(LEMON)**

Hearing the bathroom door open Naruto turned around to see Hinata, and have his jaw hit the floor. Standing in the door way wearing only a purple see thru night gown that went down to her ass and barely covered it.

"Hinata what are you wearing." Naruto stammered out, while trying to keep the blood from flowing out of his nose.

Walking up to Naruto, Hinata put her hand on his chest and started to unzip his vest. "What I thought you would like it, you know since I am marked as your mate I thought that we could finalize it." She said seductively.

Before Naruto could respond he felt himself being pulled to Hinata, and having his lips pressed to hers. Breaking the kiss for a quick second, Hinata finished taking off Naruto's shirt before starting to kiss him again. Deepening the kiss Hinata took off Naruto's pants allowing his seven inch harden member to escape, while he did the same to Hinata.

Moving her head down, Hinata started to bite Naruto's ear before going to suck on his neck electing a moan from the said blond. Feeling Naruto move his hands down and cup her breast, Hinata started to bite his neck and moan into it before pulling away letting a loud moan escape her mouth.

Moving his head down, Naruto caught one of Hinata's nipples in his mouth and began to suck on it. Giving her nipple a brief bite, Naruto moved over to her other breast and started sucking on it.

Pushing Naruto on to the bed, Hinata slid down his legs before gripping his manhood in the palm of her hand. Starting to stroke it up and down gently she started to kiss the tip before moving down the shaft and on to his balls. Moaning in ecstasy Naruto gently put his hand on her head to massage her scalp. Taking her tongue and licking up his shaft, Hinata moved to the top and took him into her mouth. Groaning as Hinata bobbed her head up and down, Naruto started to think he was the luckiest man on earth. That feeling came back stronger when Hinata started to take more of him into her mouth, before taking his whole length in to her mouth.

Coming back up for air Hinata started to go faster and faster until she heard Naruto say that he was about to cum. Moving up to the tip of his member Hinata started to suck at the tip, getting every last drop into her mouth before swallowing it.

Getting up from his daze, Naruto switched places with Hinata before inserting a finger into her slit. Moving it in and out he eventually inserted one then two more, before starting to move them faster and faster in her now wet vagina. Stopping right before Hinata reached her orgasm Naruto pulled out, and started licking her slit before plunging it in to her now soaking wet vagina. Seeing that she was close to an orgasm and screaming her head off, Naruto pulled his tongue out and started to suck on the nub. Which in the end made her scream out in orgasmic bliss.

Pulling Naruto on top of her, Hinata lined him up and nodded for him to insert himself. Getting to her hymen he waited for her ok before thrusting into her, seeing the pain in her face Naruto bent down and gave her a deep kiss before starting to thrust in again.

Seeing her breast bounce up and down when he thrust in and out of her, made him go faster and faster ash her moans became louder and louder. With every thrust he went deeper and deeper, after about ten minutes he could feel her vagina tightening around his dick. Hearing the loudest scream yet Naruto kept going as she climaxed, while arching her back and thrusting her chest in to his face. Feeling the spasms from her climax Naruto himself started to shoot his seed insider of her.

After catching his breath Naruto rose his head and looked Hinata in her eye's as if asking a question. Seeing this all she did was answer that she put a jutsu on and was safe before they both passed out.

**(END LEMON)**

-x Great Naruto Bridge

The next morning everyone had gathered their gear, and headed out to the Great Naruto Bridge to meet the clients for their mission. Getting to the end of the bridge they say a huge carriage being pulled by four horses.

Walking up to the director, Tsunade stepped forward to introduce the team. Signaling for her team to take position around the carriage, Tsuande started walking up front with the princesses personal assistant.

"We know she is the princess, and we already plan to kill her uncle and free the country." The slug Sannin said to the princesses personal assistant Sandayuu.

Moving his head over in shock from their secret, being found out Sandayuu was about to start explaining everything until Tsunade motioned for him to stop. "You don't have to explain why you hid the fact, and we wont explain how we know it ok?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

Nodding his head before he started to continue to walk forward, lowering his head Sandayuu started to think over these new circumstances. Before they got to the first check point, a harbor in Wave and found an hotel for the night to wait for a ship.

* * *

A/N: Ok so there it is, a short filler type chapter, the snow mission and some more insight on the other villages next time. Read Review and if anyone wants to I am looking for a beta reader for this and Naruto of the Red Leaf.


	11. Chapter 11: Actress or Princess

Disclaimer: I own nothing

By: ShadeBladeZZ

* * *

**Chapter 11: Actress or Princess**

-x Boat Heading to Snow Country x-

Sitting in the directors meeting room Team Hokage was having a meeting with the movie staff waiting for the boat to depart. "First I would like to thank you Tsunade-San for personally coming along with your team to help in this mission." The director stated, while staring straight at Tsunade's well endowed chest letting a little droll drip down his chin. "But I must ask, why did you bring such a large team for such a simple little escort mission?" He said after being caught by said blonde.

"While Naruto, Hinata, and Shizune will be doing the escorting and guarding of the staff, Tenten, Haku, and Kin have there own mission that is classified in the same area." The slug Sannin stated letting the Chunin come forward when there name was called, to put a face to the name of their protectors.

Nodding at the answer the director was about to speak but was cut off by one of his aides rushing in to whisper something in his ear. "Bastards! Tsunade-San I must request one more thing from you and your teams." He said while still mentally fuming, but seeing Tsuande nod for him to continue he did. "It seems that a few of our stunt men have decided to jump ship as it seems, it would be an honor if your ninja would let us film some of their work and sub for the low lives."

Team Hokage already knew the answer before the director could finish, for Tsunade had dollar signs in her eyes already seeing the pay off. "Yes we could do that, but we would of course need to be paid at least the same amount as the old stunt men." Tsunade said already blowing the money away gambling in her head.

"Of course, and if we could get some footage of this other mission if there is some fighting involved their may be a bonus in it for all of you." The director stated, seeing awards in his eyes like Tsunade was seeing dollar signs.

But before Tsunade could even answer Shizune stepped forward. "That would be find, you can give me the checks for everything and I will deposit it for us." The young medic said, earning a glare from her sensei.

Seeing his sensei getting denied like she did Naruto started to snicker, only holding back full blown laughter by sheer force of will. "Don't even start Naruto, I want all of you on top of the deck training while keeping an eye on our charges." Tsunade stated while shooting a glare at the other blond in the group.

Leaving Naruto only had to hold in his laughter until the door shut, which was when he fell against the door holding his gut from all of the laughter only hearing Tsunade's cursing thru the door.

Knowing that her sensei wasn't going to get over Naruto's laughter anytime soon, Shizune moved to go to Yuki's room and stand guard over the still sleeping princess.

-x Village Hidden in the Sand x-

Walking around her village Temari started to see that even though her brother is no longer a heartless monster that people still look at them all the same, like they would kill them just for looking at them wrong.

_'I'm starting to wonder if this village will ever change, you would think that as the children of the Kazekage that we would at least be respected. But no, no one even looks at us like we are normal. I haven't even had a boy ask me out or look at me like a woman.'_ The wind mistress thought to herself, know that if she or her family ever wanted to improve and find love that her mission to Wave may be just the thing to help them.

"Temari you thinking about that blond gaki?" The puppet user Kankuro asked his sister.

Seeing the tick mark on her forehead Kankuro started to run. "Get back her so I can shove my fan up your ass Kankuro!" Temari yelled chasing after her brother.

-x Boat Heading to Snow Country x-

Sitting in the same meeting room from earlier Team Hokage was have a meeting of its own, while everyone was sleeping.

"Ok everyone we have some more intel on what were going to be going up against on this mission. It seems that Kazahana Dotou has himself three Hidden Snow ninja as his body guards, with two other four man cells and four squads of rogue samurai helping him." The Slug Sannin stated.

Picking up where her sensei left off Shizune started to go over their plan on how they would deal with the threats. "Starting with the least threatening and moving up, we will have our own group of loyal samurai to deal with the rogue samurai. Now don't think that it means that you wont have to fight them but we have some one to watch our backs with them." Looking around to make sure the group knew to take the samurai serious when fighting she continued. " Kin, Tsunade, and myself will be the main group to tackle the two cells of Snow Shinobi, with Lady Tsunade take on one and myself with Kin taking on the other. Naruto you Hinata, Haku, and Tenten will be fighting against Dotou and his three body guards." The medic said looking at each one after saying their names. "Hinata's Taijutsu, Tenten's Weapons, Haku's Ice Jutsu, and Naruto's Rasengan should be able to handle the armor that they wear."

"Now that we all know our jobs, get to bed we have a long journey ahead of us." Tsunade said before shoving everyone out of the meeting room quietly as to not wake the ship.

-x Ship Hallway x-

At the same time on two different parts of the ship two very different conversations were happening, one between a pair of people that are only doing whats right for the ones they love. And another between a princess and her soon to be knight in shining armor.

"I don't know how you know but I wish for you to know that we samurai still loyal to the princess will fight with you against Dotou." Sandayuu said when the Slug Sannin passed the corner.

Looking over her shoulder Tsuande was a little surprised at the assistant was in fact a samurai. "So I didn't take you for a samurai Sandayuu-San?" She questioned.

"Well ninja are not the only ones able to hind their true selves, I was once the princesses personal body guard until the coup where I became her servant.

"You know you shouldn't be such a bitch to Sandayuu-San, he's only looking out for your own good." Naruto said going up to Yuki.

Spinning around to face her accuser, the actress was surprised by the calm face he held. "What would you know, you don't have a baby sitter that watches over you every second. I'm a famous actress I shouldn't have a baby sitter." She yelled at the blond ninja.

"Your right I don't know about being baby sat, but I would be glad to learn. I had to live by myself with no one to help me, to hold my hand." Naruto said calmly. "I had people that hated me around every corner, with no one there to protect me." The vessel of the Kyuubi stated, before turning around and entering his room.

-x Village Hidden in the Mist x-

"Ao did you finish your mission?" Terumii Mei asked.

Saluting his Mizukage, the one eyed Jonin answered. "Yes mam I deliver the message to the single mother as you asked, Tsunade and her team should receive it once they get back from their mission."

"Are you talking about me being single again Ao, didn't I warn you last time about calling me single." The Mizukage said with a tick mark forming above her eye's.

For the rest of the day screams could be heard coming from the tower.

-x Glacier x-

Finding a glacier the director decided to stop to film part of the movie there to save on set cost. "All right everyone ready and Action!" The old man yelled, only for one of the snow banks to come sliding down on them.

Jumping to the top of the glacier a purple haired man with two others and started to scream. "Just hand over the princess, and we will let you leave!"

"Naruto, Haku, Tenten, and Hinata you take the snow ninja, everyone else with me we must save the actors." Tsunade ordered to her group before grabbing the princess and jumping to the ship.

Naruto went after the leader, Haku leaped off after the girl with wings, while Hinata and Tenten took to the fat one with the snow board.

"So Tsunade the Slug Sannin has sent a bunch of children after us the personal body guards of lord Dotou." Nadare said with a sneer.

That was until Naruto was catapulted into his face by one of his **Shadow Clones** while trying to shove a **Rasengan** into it. "Were not kids, you girly creep!" The blond bellowed.

Dodging at the last minute Nadare started his own jutsu. **"Snow Style: Snow Wolf Jutsu!" **Molding a giant snow wolf to attack.

With Mizore the Snow ninja with the snow board, Hinata rushed in while Tenten stayed back for support with Giribannin.

"Come here little girl!" Mizore yelled, shooting his hand grabbing onto Hinata by her throat. "Now lets have some fun." He said with a lear on his face.

Hinata herself only had a second to lean back before she found herself being let go, and Mizore having the string attached to his hand cut off by Tenten who threw Giribannin. "Yes lets have some fun." Hinata stated while jabbing his arms cutting the flow of chakra to them.

While Tenten threw some of her kunai pinning the snowboard down to the ground.

With Haku her and Fubuki were trading snow and ice jutsu, attempting to clip the snow ninja's wings. **"Snow Style: Snow Dragon Jutsu!"** Fubuki yelled making a dragons head come out of the snow, and started shooting balls of condensed snow.

"**Ice Style: Igloo Jutsu!"** Haku said while being covered by an igloo with no escape, for a normal person that is. But Haku was not normal, appearing next to Fubuki in the air she shoved several senbon made of ice into the snow Kunoichi's back.

Back with Nadare and Naruto. "It seems you have us at a disadvantage this time, but can you escape in time now." Nadare stated before speeding into hand signs to fast for Naruto to keep up with. **"Snow Style: Great Horned Whale Jutsu!"** The leading Snow Shinobi yelled splitting the glacier with a giant whale of snow, making team Hokage jump back and to the ship less the be killed.

* * *

A/N: So I'm back, I've had this sitting on my hard drive for months now which is why it's so short I started to gain my muse back but then I became single which kinda made me loose it. I'm working on the next chapter of this and Red Leaf which will be out be Saturday, and twice as long thanks for waiting. I will also be moving the petition to my profile at the end of the week.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello Everyone just a small announcement, starting next week I'm re writing both of my stories. I have already started with the first five chapters of both, that I will release Monday thru Friday. Some chapters will only have small changes that might not be noticed, while others will have bigger changes.

Also if anyone knows of any other fanfiction web sites that they would like me to post on, PM me and I will take a look into them. Once more sorry for the wait but I'm back and new non re write chapters should be up in a week or two, in the mean time look for my re written chapters soon. Thanks a lot.

ShadeBladeZZ


End file.
